Eres Mi Angel
by angelic94
Summary: Sakura haruno quedo sumida en la oscuridad después de un grave accidente, podrá Sasuke Uchiha darle una nueva esperanza o ella quedará sumida en las tinieblas.
1. Angel

Hola a todos los lectores esta es una adaptación del libro minding angel de la autora lisa María ríse, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

* * *

_Angel_

**_Pais del fuego, Konoha._**

_**Sábado, 15 de enero**_

_**Fundación Hyuga**_

_**Exposición de "Las Joyas de los Zares"**_

—Maldito smoking —refunfuñó Itachi Kurosaki en voz baja, tirando de la pajarita negra del esmoquin.

El mayor Sasuke Uchiha, de la marina del Konoha, miró como su amigo y socio actual en la empresa, movía los hombros con inquietud. Sasuke no era de natural sonriente, no había sonreído en años, pero se vio tentado. Él e itachi, habían pasado casi veinte malditos años juntos en el lado opuesto del planeta jugándose la vida bajo las condiciones más peligrosas. Habían buceado en aguas próximas al país de las olas y habían pasado cuatro meses bajo el sol del desierto de Suna Gakuren sin ningún refugio, una vez se habían quedado atrapados bajo el fuego en líneas enemigas durante una semana sin alimentos y con ni siquiera cuatro litros de agua para los dos.

Midiéndolo con esta escala de incomodidad, un esmoquin, por muy apretado que fuera, era algo tan nimio que no entraba en los registros. Y ahí estaba Itachi gruñendo disgustado por un par de trapos.

—Esmoquin de mierda. ¿Por qué tengo que joderme…? —La voz de Itachi se cortó de repente, silenciado por el codo delicado y puntiagudo de su esposa incrustado en un costado.

El torso de Itachi estaba surcado por unos enormes músculos iguales a los de sasuke. Era imposible que su hermosa esposa Ino pudiera hacerle daño. Lo más probable era que Itachi ni siquiera hubiera sentido el codo. Sin embargo, Sasuke había aprendido durante las dos semanas que llevaba siendo socio de Itachi en la empresa, que Ino podía herir a Itachi de modos que no eran físicos. Por alguna razón que sólo conocía el propio Itachi, le había dado a su flamante esposa un poder enorme sobre su vida. Lo que ella quería, lo conseguía. En aquel momento lo que quería era que él se callase, así que eso fue lo que el hombre hizo, apretó los labios y mantuvo la boca cerrada.

— ¡Calla, Itachi! —siseó ella mirando a su alrededor, con una sonrisa tan brillante como falsa en su precioso rostro. Podría haberse ahorrado la preocupación. No había nadie cerca para oírlos. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado con los ohhhh y ahhhh de admiración ante la exhibición de las joyas rusas de un valor incalculable. Ino había diseñado las vitrinas, y Sasuke tenía que admitir que eran impresionantes. Esta noche era un triunfo profesional para ella. Ino era la única cosa sobre la faz de la tierra que haría que Itachi se embutiera en un esmoquin.

Sasuke se giró para mirar al rutilante auditorio que se había reunido en la magnífica mansión centenaria de la Fundacion Hyuga. Él se encontraba cómodo con su esmoquin. Nunca hubiera podido alquilar uno que tuviera sus dimensiones, así que se había hecho hacer dos a la medida de su altura y anchura de hombros por un sastre de Singapur. Los dos estaban maravillosamente adaptados, con unlugar arreglado bajo la axila izquierda para llevar su pistola.

La que había tenido que dejar en casa.

Lo único que hacía que Sasuke se encontrara incómodo era la falta de un arma, algo en lo que Ino había insistido mucho. Itachi había protestado enfadado, pero ino había se había plantado con su precioso y pequeño cuerpo y, ante el asombro de Sasuke, Itachi había cedido. Era la primera vez que había visto a Itachi retractarse en algo.

Un Akatsuki desarmado ya era bastante malo, pero a Sasuke casi le había dado un ataque cuando Ino insistió en que él también fuera desarmado a la inauguración de la exposición de joyas. Además la mujer había sido bastante específica sobre ello, lo que quería decir que aprendía con rapidez lo que significaba estar casada con Itachi.

Ningún arma. Ninguna, ninguna pistola, ningún fusil, ninguna ametralladora,ninguna automática. Ninguna K-Bar. Ningún Emerson CQC6 desplegable. Ninguna otra clase de cuchillo. Ningún garrote, ninguna arma paralizadora. Nada. Punto final. Nada. Nada de nada.

Sasuke había mirado consternado a Itachi. Era el que estaba atado, el que tenía que complacer a su esposa. ¿Por qué Mierda tenía él que aceptar el ir desarmado? ¿Por qué no podía llevar su arma como hacía siempre? Odiaba ir desarmado. Le hacía sentirse desnudo. Él no estaba enamorado de Ino, así que, ¿por qué tenía que acceder a esa estupidez? Sasuke había abierto la boca para decir "lo siento pero no, desde luego que no, que me jodan si accedo" cuando vio por un momento la súplica en los ojos de Itachi.

Itachi le había salvado la vida tres veces y en el 98 se había interpuesto en el camino de una bala que iba destinada a él. Sasuke también le había salvado el pellejo, por supuesto. Los lazos entre ellos eran demasiado fuertes y profundos para decir que no.

Con un silencioso suspiro, miró a Ino Yamaka y le dijo, con las mandíbulas apretadas, que por supuesto se sentiría feliz de ir a la inauguración de la exposición de joyas rusas. Desarmado.

Hubiera preferido que le arrancaran todos los dientes sin ayuda de la anestesia.

Sin embargo, Itachi parecía agradecido. Eso era como un pagaré, y Sasuke se lo cobraría, con el tiempo.

Ino lo miró.

— ¿Te lo estás pasando bien, Sasuke?

Sasuke casi no contestó hasta que se dio cuenta que se dirigía a él. Sasuke. Nadie sobre la faz de la tierra lo llamaba Sasuke, excepto Ino, Itachi y Naruto. Había sido Uchiha, o mayor, durante tanto tiempo que casi se había olvidado de su nombre de pila.

—Por supuesto —mintió él—. Una exposición fascinante. Unas joyas magníficas. Unas vitrinas grandiosas.

—Bien, estoy encantada que te lo pases bien. Ahora por favor dile a mi marido que se divierta.

Sasuke miró a Itachi.

—Diviértete Itachi. Es una orden.

Itachi lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Ino le dirigió a Sasuke una resplandeciente sonrisa. Él casi se dio la vuelta para mirar a su alrededor y ver a quién era que sonreía.

Las mujeres bellas no le sonreían. Y no es que él las culpase ya que sabía cuál era su aspecto. Parecía un matón. Un matón duro, peligroso y malvado. Probablemente porque era duro, peligroso y malvado.

Era insólito que una mujer le sonriera. Hacía honor a Ino que consiguiera fingir que él se parecía a todos los demás.

Y no era verdad. Había nacido grande, con rasgos rudos e irregulares y la vida no había suavizado ninguno de ellos. Le habían roto la nariz cuatro veces. Hacía diez años que un terrorista había ido a por él con un cuchillo. El muy jodido había logrado abrirle la mandíbula de un tajo antes de que Sasuke lo dejara fuera de combate. Había ocurrido a unos mil kilómetros del hospital más cercano y se había tenido que coser él mismo el profundo corte usando la hoja del cuchillo como espejo. La marina le había ofrecido pagar la operación de cirugía plástica para reparar el daño, pero él la había rechazada.

A Sasuke le importaba una mierda la cicatriz —cuanto más hosco pareciera, mejor—, y de todos modos, ya estaba harto de cuchillas.

Se había pasado toda su vida adulta siendo un hombre duro entrenando a otros hombres duros para enfrentarse a la muerte. Y eso no se hacía sonriendo con amabilidad y con ojos resplandecientes. Se había esforzado tanto para que su cara mostrara severidad que se había convertido en su segunda naturaleza.

Se sentía raro al sonreír, así que nunca lo hacía.

— ¡Ino! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Qué triunfo, querida! —Dos hombres esbeltos con esmóquines blancos se acercaron a ellos envueltos en una nube de perfume y besaron el aire que había junto a las mejillas de Ino. Eran muy elegantes y demasiado esmirriados. Recorrieron de arriba a abajo a Itachi con una mirada de aprobación, miraron a Sasuke, se estremecieron, y volvieron a dirigirse a Ino.

—Querida —dijo uno de los hombres tomándola del brazo—. Has ideado unos diseños fabulosos. Te aseguro que Karin estára muerta de celos —Frunció los labios—. Se lo tiene bien merecido esa víbora, ¿te imaginas?, quería usar cristal y cobre. No habría sido lo mismo en absoluto.

Iremos a almorzar con élla la semana que viene para regodearnos. Mejor aún, vamos a dar una vuelta y a regodearnos ahora mismo. Será fabuloso.

El ceño de Itachi se hizo aún más profundo. Ni siquiera él podría estar celoso de aquellos dos hombres. Estaba claro que ninguno de ellos había follado alguna vez a una mujer, y también que no la habían querido follar. Sasuke pensó que lo queItachi no veía con buenos ojos era que Ino no estuviera al alcance de sus brazos.

—Mi querida Ino —dijo el otro hombre—, acabo de ver entrar a Kabuto Yakushi. Has de venir con nosotros ahora mismo y hablar con él. ¿Sabes que está pensando en exponer el año que viene su colección pre colombina? Apuesto a que harías un trabajo brillante en la exposición. Vamos, cariño. No lo dejemos escapar.

Itachi dio un paso hacia delante.

—No —dijo—. No voy a…

Ino le puso la mano en el brazo. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla con suavidad.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo mientras sus ojos color azul le enviaban un mensaje bien claro "Quédate aquí quieto. Y compórtate"

La mirada que le dirigió a Sasuke también estaba muy clara.

"Y tú, tú vas a asegurarte que él se queda aquí y que no me avergüence"

Con una última mirada risueña a su marido, Ino se alejó.

Itachi se la quedó mirando con expresión sombría.

Un camarero con un elegante uniforme se detuvo delante de ellos. Llevaba una bandeja de plata maciza con copas altas de champán. Itachi cogió una y se la bebió de un trago.

El camarero vaciló un momento antes de ofrecerle una a Sasuke. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. Sabía que parecía un obrero tosco, alguien más cómodo junto a una cuadrilla de construcción o en un muelle de carga que en un escenario elegante. Pero mierda, estaba claro que era un invitado, con un perfecto comportamiento y vestido para la ocasión con esmoquin y todo.

Sasuke cogió una copa de la bandeja y bebió un sorbo. El champán era magnífico, seco y frío.

Observó a Itachi que miraba como su esposa iba de grupo en grupo, y tomó otro sorbo. Era mejor aprovechar el placer allá donde se pudiera encontrar. Estaba condenadamente seguro que Itachi no iba a ser una compañía entretenida.

—Parece duro eso de estar casado —dijo por fin Sasuke.

—No creas —contestó Itachi sin apartar la mirada de su esposa—. Estar casado es jodidamente fácil. Mierda, no tenía ni idea, porque si llego a saberlo me habría casado antes. Vivo en una casa magnífica. Mi esposa me diseñó una oficina fantástica. Mis comidas son regulares y deliciosas. Tengo sexo habitual. La ropa lavada y planchada. No, no es estar casado lo que es duro —Itachi giró la cabezapara mirar a Sasuke. Y Sasuke vio algo en el rostro de Itachi que nunca jamás pensó que vería. Miedo. Vulnerabilidad—. Lo realmente duro es estar enamorado. Es desgarrador.

Ese era un Itachi completamente nuevo y esto casi mata del susto a Sasuke.

—Casi la perdí, Sasuke —murmuró Itachi, y su rostro se tornó lívido.

Sasuke respondió con brusquedad.

—"Casi" no es suficiente, Itachi. Lo sabes —El mantra de los grupos de asalto. Casi, nunca es suficiente. Con "casi" no puedes dar en el blanco. Con "casi" no puedes atrapar a un terrorista. A nadie le preocupa si "casi" te han matado al regresar a la base bajo el fuego enemigo, haces lo que tengas que hacer y vuelves al campo de acción.

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Itachi se tensaron.

Sasuke había llegado a konoha hacía poco más de dos semanas como socio de la nueva empresa de Itachi. Justo a tiempo para encargarse de Ambu Security International, cuando Itachi desapareció. La mujer de la que Itachi se había enamorado había sido amenazada de muerte por Madara Usagi, un hombre de negocios con conexiones con el crimen organizado. Ella había sido testigo del asesinato de la esposa de Kimimaru, así que el hombre la había estado cazando antes de que pudiera declarar como testigo de la acusación.

Cuando Itachi desapareció, Sasuke le había reemplazado temporalmente, recibiendo un curso intensivo de cómo llevar una empresa de seguridad de crecimiento rápido.

Itachi reapareció cuatro días más tarde, cuando el FBI liberó a Ino de la vigilancia policial. El peligro había terminado. Madara Usagi había tenido un accidente mortal. Su frente se había interpuesto por casualidad en el camino de una bala de rifle de calibre 50 de un francotirador.

Al día siguiente, Itachi se casaba con Ino. A Sasuke aún le parecía raro que su amigo estuviera casado. Los guerreros no se casaban. Tenían sexo, claro, para desfogarse. Era un hecho que los soldados follaban tanto como podían, porque solían estar bajo mucha tensión y a veces se pasaban meses sin poder hacerlo. El sexo era un relajante garantizado de los músculos. ¿Pero el amor? ¿El matrimonio? No en el manual.

Negó con la cabeza y bebió otro sorbo.

Ino se abrió paso hacia ellos, balanceándose con gracia por las baldosas de mármol. Itachi se enderezó, vigilando cada paso que daba.

Desapasionadamente, Sasuke tenía que admitir que aquella Ino Yamanaka era enverdad una mujer hermosa.

Ella sonrió al llegar junto a su marido.

—Ya estoy aquí, Itachi, ¿lo ves? No ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad?, me he ido, he hablado con algunas personas sobre el negocio, he hecho algunos contactos y hevuelto —Negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el cabello rubio tomara la forma de una campana alrededor de su cara—. Y no ha pasado nada.

El ceño de Itachi se hizo más profundo e Ino se rio. Otra hermosa mujer se acercó por detrás de ella. De cabello oscuro, delgada, con un vestido rojo sin tirantes.

Sasuke sabía quién era. Hinata Hyuga, heredera de la fortuna Hyuga y esta noche la anfitriona.

Muy rica. Asquerosamente rica, de hecho. Era también la mujer que había estado sorbiéndole el coco al amigo de Itachi, el teniente de policía de Konoha Naruto Uzumaki.

Ella había roto su compromiso con Naruto unos días después de que llegara sasuke, y desde entonces Naruto había sido un cadáver andante.

Sasuke se acabó la copa y cogió otra de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba. Mujeres.

Había visto hombres fuertes, hombres que ni el enemigo más entrenado podía derrotar, quedar destrozados por una mujer. Hechos polvo. Y no había nada más cierto: las mujeres, particularmente las mujeres hermosas, le daban un miedo de muerte. Sin embargo nunca había estado esclavizado por ninguna. Gracias a Dios, él era inmune.

Hinata le puso a Ino las manos en los hombros.

—Hola —murmuró dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Felicidades por las vitrinas. Son magníficas. Casi tan hermosas como las mismas joyas.

—Gracias, cariño —Ino sonrió y se puso un mechón de pelo rubio oscuro detrás de una oreja.

—He trabajado mucho en ellas. Ha sido un placer y un privilegio. Las joyas son de verdad exquisitas.

Sonriendo, Hinata miró a su alrededor y se quedó helada al ver a Sasuke. Se le quedó mirando con una mezcla de curiosidad y horror, y luego desvió los ojos mirando hacia lo lejos.

Ino se dio cuenta y suspiró.

—Hinata —dijo con una sonrisa forzada—. Me gustaría presentarte al mayor sasuke Uchiha.

Es el nuevo socio de Itachi.

Era como si los pensamientos de Hinata Hyuga estuvieron siendo emitidos por radio en voz alta y clara. _¿Ese es el nuevo socio de Itachi? ¿Este matón enorme y temible, que parece un asesino a_ _sueldo con esmoquin? _Sasuke podía leer con toda claridad lo que estaba pensando Hinata Hyuga, _¿Ino_ _tiene que vivir donde lo ve continuamente? Pobre, pobre Ino_.

La empresa de Itachi, Ambu Security International, ocupaba la mitad de una fábrica restaurada en una zona peligrosa de la ciudad. Ino había hecho un trabajo magnífico restaurando el edificio, y el que estuviera en una zona violenta de la ciudad era una circunstancia que satisfacía la naturaleza del negocio de ambos. La pega estaba en que ella y Itachi vivían en la otra mitad de la fábrica.

La preciosa señorita Hyuga cumplió con su deber. No tembló y no retrocedió. Lehabían enseñado modales. Tendió la mano, lo miró a los ojos durante una milésima de segundo, y luego desvió la vista hacia algún punto por encima de su hombro derecho.

—Mayor Uchiha —Los labios se alzaron en las comisuras. No se podía decir que fuera una sonrisa, más bien un pequeño vislumbre de los dientes—. En-encantada de co-conocerle.

Mierda.

La había hecho tartamudear y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Él le cogió la mano con delicadeza, una mano que temblaba ligeramente. ¿Qué Mierda creía esa mujer? ¿Que se comía manos femeninas para cenar?

Sasuke odiaba que lo mirasen como a un maldito animal de un zoo. Le habíapasado durante toda la vida, y era el motivo por el que se alejaba de los civiles.

Venir aquí esta noche había sido un error, uno que no volvería a repetir. Ya había tenido bastante. Iba a estrecharle la mano a Hinata Hyuga, excusarse ante Itachi y su mujer, meterse en su SUV e irse a casa.

Tal vez lo que necesitaba era follar. Tal vez podría llamar a aquella mujer que había recogido en Pearl la semana pasada y follarla. Matsuri algo.

Mierda, no. La tal Matsuri le asustaba. No dejaba de pedir sexo cada vez más rudo, incluso cuando ya estaba seguro que la estaba lastimando. Al final él se había marchado sin tener un orgasmo. Eso fue cuando ella sugirió que le gustaría que la atara y la follara con más violencia. Él pesaba por lo menos cincuenta kilos más que la mujer. Sabía que tenía un aspecto aterrador, y en muchos aspectos lo era, pero nunca podría hacerle daño a una mujer, de ninguna de las maneras.

Fue sólo cuando vio el destello febril en sus ojos que comprendió que tal vez Matsuri quería que le hicieran daño. A ella le encantaba tener sexo con alguien a quien consideraba violento. Como una droga, estaba enganchada al sexo violento.

No, nada de sexo esta noche. De todas maneras Ino —que, desde luego, estaba prohibida para el señor Monstruo— era la única mujer que conocía en Portland. Bueno, se iría a casa y escucharía el álbum nuevo de Norah Jones. Sí, decidido, se pondría cómodo en el sofá con una botella de whisky al lado y escucharía y se envolvería en esa voz aterciopelada y se emborracharía.

Era lo más cerca que llegaría estar nunca de una mujer hermosa.

Pero primero tenía que superar los siguientes minutos.

—Señora —dijo. Apretó la mano de Hinata durante justo cuatro segundos. Sasuke tenía las manos grandes y fuertes. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido como evitar el hacer daño.

Apretó suave y cuidadosamente. Escogió las palabras, una por una, para que fueran lo menos amenazadoras posibles

—. Encantado. Este es un edificio muy hermoso. Enhorabuena por la exposición.

Tenía una voz excepcionalmente profunda y vio como los ojos de la mujer se abrían mucho al oírla. La mano de Hinata se estremeció y él se contuvo para no suspirar y alzar los ojos al cielo cuando la soltó. Por millonésima vez, Sasuke se alegró de no tener citas con damas. Las mujeres a las que follaba no se fijaban en su aspecto. Sólo querían sexo con él, duro y abundante. Exactamente lo que podía darles. Todo volvería a estar en su lugar mientras no esperase nada más de la próxima fiesta.

_Fue entonces cuando oyó la Voz. La voz de un ángel que venía directa desde el cielo._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, review?


	2. Sin Luz

Hola a todos los lectores me alegro muchísimo de que les gusté la historia, esta es una adaptación del libro minding angel de la autora lose marie ríse.

* * *

_Sin Luz_

Estaban tocando aquella canción, la canción de ella, en alguna parte del edificio. Alguien tocaba aquella canción. Orochimaru Heibi no podía soportarlo.

Tan trillada, tan anticuada, con tan poco ritmo, y eso sólo la melodía. La voz sonaba como si fuera del siglo diecinueve.

Puaj.

Que mierda.

No era raro que las ventas de aquella perra cayeran en picado. ¿Por qué no le había escuchado? Él la había llevado hasta lo más alto. Primero había conseguido un espacio en el show _Today _y luego una presentación en el _Vanity Fair_, con fotos de desnudos artísticos hechas por Richard North, el célebre fotógrafo, nada menos. Había sido una verdadera hazaña. Le había llevado semanas conseguirlo. Y cuando se lo anunció a ella, la putita lo rechazó. Lo rechazó de plano. ¡Lo rechazó a él! Nadie decía que no a Orochimaru Heibi, nadie.

Ella se lo había dicho con demasiada frialdad, justo antes de cancelar el concierto de San Diego, donde él había contratado a una banda de hip-hop como teloneros. Había invertido mucho dinero en aquella perra, había pedido muchos favores. Favores que tampoco habían sido fáciles de conseguir, porque ya había pasado… un tiempo desde que había sido el primero en su actividad.

Nada serio, sólo unos pequeños reveses, pero el negocio de la música se movía rápido, y era implacable. La gente empezaba a hablar de él en pasado y eso era intolerable. Orochimaru Heibi era

El Hombre. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Y ninguna perra irlandesa podría cambiarlo.

La había escogido como su medio para regresar y en lugar de estar agradecida, lo había… rechazado. Aún ahora seguía estupefacto. Aún la veía, aquella tarde, en su ático de lujo con la enorme hipoteca que podría haber cancelado con aquella desastrosa gira. Cuando ella le había pedido una cita, había estado seguro que era para disculparse. Para prometerle que haría mejor las cosas, para ofrecerse a hacerle una mamada como expiación. Y estaba decidido a aceptarlo todo.

La muchacha era una preciosidad y él había estado intentando meterse en su cama desde hacía un año.

Así que estaba totalmente preparado para perdonarla y follarla. Y ella había aparecido con su padre,

¡Con su padre!, para romper el contrato.

¿Acaso era raro que hubiera perdido el control?

Se había merecido todo lo que le había pasado, la muy perra. Una mandíbula rota y la ceguera eran un justo castigo, sobre todo porque él había tenido que vender el ático para pagarse un abogado.

De todos modos, había valido la pena vender el ático, el apartamento en Aspen y el mercedes para pagar a Sakon Tsukiyomi, el abogado que lo había mantenido fuera de la cárcel. Orochimaru había pasado dos semanas en chirona antes de que Sakon lograra convencer al juez y al jurado que necesitaba atención psiquiátrica. Se estremeció con violencia. Nunca volvería a la cárcel. Se le puso la piel de gallina sólo de pensarlo.

No, soportaría quedarse aquí durante los próximos años. Era el paciente favorito de la doctora

Anko Mitarashi, y esta le permitía su música, sus libros, y su comida favorita. Anko era la directora del instituto y estaba medio enamorada de él. Se quedaría aquí a no ser que la perra irlandesa recobrara la memoria, en ese caso se vería en serios problemas.

_Aquel verano…_

La cabeza empezó a darle punzadas al oír la voz. Sakura Haruno, la mujer a la que había querido convertir en la cantante más famosa de América y que le había dado la espalda. Y la responsable de su caída en desgracia.

La música flotó desde alguna parte del pasillo. Tal vez uno de los guardias había conectado la radio y sintonizado una de esas jodidas estaciones locales, esas que emitían viejas canciones intercaladas entre la publicidad de comida para perros.

¿Qué otra clase de emisora la emitiría?

_Aquel verano, hace mucho tiempo…_

Temblando de rabia, Orochimaru miró a su alrededor buscando algo para hacer ruido, pero no encontró nada. No algo que pudiera romper tirándolo contra la pared. La botella de agua y la taza eran de plástico. La cama estaba clavada en el suelo. Los cristales eran irrompibles, con una tela metálica encastrada.

Orochimaru cogió las zapatillas y las arrojó contra la puerta. Hicieron un ruido sordo y apagado.

_Aquel verano, el invierno quedaba muy lejos…_

¡Los libros! Dos libros pesados con encuadernación rústica y un libro de tapa dura. Los lanzó contra la puerta. El sonido que hicieron fue satisfactorio. El lomo del libro de tapa dura se rompió y aterrizó en el suelo como un pájaro herido.

_Como íbamos a saber que el verano no volvería…_

¡Perra! Trinando a lo lejos, como un pequeño y despreciable ruiseñor irlandés. Él había hecho lo posible para que su voz sonara actual, moderna, pero no había conseguido nada. Había sido tan difícil formarla. Resistir, siempre resistir. Esa putita no sabía lo que le convenía.

Se abrió la puerta y Sasori asomó la cabeza.

—¿Señor Orochimaru? ¿Necesita algo? —preguntó al entrar con voz y actitud respetuosa.

Joder que sí, ya podía tenerla. Sasori sabía lo que era él, y lo que podía hacer en su beneficio.

Sasori era alto, demasiado alto, y también pelirrojo, como Doody Howdy pero sin la voz, sin ningún sentido musical. Pero quería convertirse en una estrella, y Orochimaru le había prometido que con él lograría triunfar.

A cambio, Orochimaru quería que matara a Sakura Haruno.

—Sasori, consígueme un magnetófono —le dijo mirándole con una sonrisa, a la vez que encontraba ridícula su estatura y odiaba la estúpida cara pecosa—. Empezamos mañana. Cuando se haya acabado, me pondré en contacto con algunas personas que conozco en California.

Empezaremos con una cinta de muestra de lo que harás.

La fea cara de Sasori se iluminó cuando salió corriendo para conseguir un magnetófono. Ya tenía la cabeza llena de imágenes de coches de lujo, mujeres de lujo —tías buenas peleándose para meterse en su cama— y fotografías suyas en todas las revistas de cotilleo, con su mansión al fondo.

Iba a ser una estrella.

Sasori estaba sin aliento cuando volvió y puso un magnetófono barato en las manos de Orochimaru que lo giró pensativo. Era una mierda de magnetófono, pero seguro que podría registrar una voz con exactitud. Con eso bastaba.

—Muy bien, Sasori, ya puedes irte —Necesitaba concentrarse durante los siguientes minutos—.

Dentro de media hora trae a la doctora Anko, y no te sorprendas por lo que veas.

—Sí, señor —Sasori desapareció. Cuando trajera a Anko todo se pondría en marcha. Lo único que tenía que hacer Sasori era volver loca a Sakura Haruno y luego matarla, haciendo que pareciera un

suicidio. Orochimaru sabía que nunca se lo podrían atribuir a él.

Sakura era mujer muerta.

* * *

Sasuke era el más alto de todos, así que tenía una visión despejada.

Una mujer peli rosa estaba sobre una tarima elevada. Una hermosa peli rosa, con un diáfano vestido de noche verde, tocando el arpa. Con una voz de ángel.

Nunca había oído nada igual. La voz competía con el arpa en pureza. No conocía aquella canción, pero la música, el ritmo, se le metió en el cerebro como si la hubieran grabado a fuego para que no la olvidara jamás. Como si hubiera un lugar en su cabeza esperando justo aquella canción.

Algo acerca de un verano. Un verano perdido y un amor perdido. La melodía lo estaba hechizando, introduciéndose en los huesos a través de la piel y los músculos. Todo él vibraba con las notas. En toda una vida escuchando música,Sasuke nunca había oído nada ni la mitad de hermoso.

La cantante también era hermosa. No de la misma manera que Ino o Hinata Hyuga. De un modo diferente.

Mejor.

Brillaba tenuemente sobre el escenario como si fuera mitad de este mundo y mitad no. La piel pálida resplandecía como si la luz viniera desde el interior, como una perla bajo el agua.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que era un ángel, se lo hubiera creído. No hacía falta mucha persuasión con aquella voz que se elevaba majestuosamente. Pero era una mujer de carne y hueso.

El cabello largo de un extraño color rosa le caía sobre la espalda, brillando, moviéndose mientras los dedos de ella flotaban con gracia al tocar las cuerdas. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando acabó la canción, apoyándose en el arpa como si fuera un amante. Su voz se fue apagando en un susurro, en un último "glissando" cristalino de acordes de arpa que se elevó en el aire, luego levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos al oír el aplauso espontáneo.

En ningún momento miró a la audiencia. Era como si tocara para sí misma cuando empezó una canción nueva, sonriendo con suavidad, sumida en sus pensamientos. Primero una larga introducción musical, y luego empezó a cantar. Otra vez era una canción que Sasuke no había oído nunca, peroque reconoció al instante, como si fuera parte de una memoria atávica que había estado en espera hasta ahora.

"Sol cruel".

Una balada delicada, una fusión de jazz y música céltica. La crueldad del sol, que sigue brillando después de la muerte de un ser amado. Añoranza, dolor, impotencia, todo estaba allí,junto con la cáustica aceptación final de que al sol no le importaba. Seguía brillando con crueldad.

Sasuke oyó vagamente discutir a un hombre enfadado detrás de él. Reconoció la voz de Naruto, el amigo de Itachi, peleándose con Hinata. Hubiera querido decirles que cerraran la jodida boca, pero para hacerlo tendría que girarse. No quería perderse ni un segundo de la música que surgía de aquella extraordinaria mujer.

Las canciones siguieron, una tras otra. No se podía creer que no las hubiera oído antes, que nunca hubiera oído hablar de la cantante. No tenía ni la menor idea de quién era, pero sabía que estaba ante un talento de categoría mundial. Había oído a Pavarotti en directo, y esta de ahora era una experiencia tan increíble como lo había sido aquella. Algo divino y conmovedor.

Sasuke se fue acercando a la tarima, molesto con la gente que había a su alrededor. Al infierno con todos ellos, con sus ropas y sus voces estridentes, que ahogaban la de la cantante.

Habían empezado de nuevo con sus estúpidas charlas, como si lo que oían fuera música de fondo, ruido de fondo. Música de ambiente para la exhibición de las joyas. Estaban oyendo magia pura y eran demasiado estúpidos para comprenderlo.

A la cantante no le importaba. Ni siquiera parecía notarlo. Estaba cantado por y para ella. En ningún momento miró hacia la audiencia, intentando hacer contacto visual. Casi todo el tiempo tuvo los ojos cerrados como si estuviera concentrada en la canción, con los dedos volando sobre lascuerdas del arpa, y la voz cristalina y pura.

Sasuke odió a la muchedumbre, deseando que desaparecieran todos para poder disfrutar de ella a solas. Se quedó rozando el borde de la tarima, lo más cerca que podía estar de ella.

Cristo, era preciosa. No era sólo la voz, aunque seguiría siendo exquisita si ella tuviera siete barbillas y pelos en cada una de ellas.

Pero no tenía siete barbillas, sólo una. Una muy bonita, y sin un solo pelo. Todo en ella era pura magia, perfección y delicadeza.

El vestido verde esmeralda, largo hasta los pies, era elegante, pero modesto. La piel que mostraba era pálida y cremosa, los rasgos de la cara casi desprovista de maquillaje eran perfectos, acentuados por unas cejas de un rosadas. Incluso sentada se veía que no era muy alta, pero con piernas largas y un cuello largo y esbelto. Cuando giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia él, Sasuke casi jadeó. Los ojos medio cerrados eran de un bellísimo verde jade, el verde de océanos tumultuosos, de los prados en el principio de la primavera.

Sasuke no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

Después de siete canciones, se echó hacia atrás en la bonita sillita dorada donde había estado sentada, y dejó caer las manos en el regazo. La primera parte había acabado. Los oyentes aplaudieron con educación y enseguida fueron hacia el bufete, que habían colocado en la parte de atrás del vestíbulo, sobre largas mesas con caballete, mientras ella cantaba. Fluyeron como un río hacia la comida hablando sin cesar en grupos de tres o cuatro.

Idiotas, pensó Sasuke. Estaban en presencia de un genio musical y lo único en lo que pensaban era en comer gratis.

Por primera vez, Sasuke advirtió que Ino y Itachi estaban al lado de la tarima. Ino subió los cuatro escalones y fue hacia la cantante, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. La cantantepuso una mano sobre la de Ino y sonrió.

Sasuke retuvo el aliento durante unos segundos, luego lo soltó.

Ella no había sonreído hasta ahora. Había estado demasiado concentrada en las canciones. Su sonrisa era tan mágica como la música, iluminándole la cara. Ino tenía el brazo alrededor de la esbelta cintura de la mujer y las dos atravesaron la plataforma de madera. Ino murmuró algo en su oído y la cantante asintió. Bajaron juntas las escaleras y fueron hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Itachi.

Ino dijo algo y la mujer se rio, un sonido lleno de luz y de gracia, una continuación de su música. Dios, aquel sonido penetró hasta el centro de los huesos de Sasuke.

Era, en todos los aspectos, una mujer tocada por la magia. La cantante e Ino caminaban hacia Itachi y él. Ino era hermosa, de eso no cabía duda, pero Sasuke ni la miró mientras seacercaban a ellos. No podía apartar los ojos de la cantante. Su belleza era algo más que rasgos regulares, una buena piel y un cabello brillante. Había una luminosidad en ella, como si hubiera un halo rodeándola.

_Un ángel._

Sasuke casi resopló ante los pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza. Necesitaba echar un polvo pronto, esta vez con una mujer normal. No con algún monstruo sadomasoquista que sólo quería esclavitud y dolor.

Halos. Ángeles. La vida civil lo estaba volviendo loco.

De todos modos no había ninguna duda sobre el talento de la cantante. Sasuke amaba la música. Cualquier tipo de música. Rock, jazz, clásica, ópera. Vocal e instrumental. Lo que se tocara, él lo escuchaba. Iba a ser un placer felicitar a esta mujer por su voz y su manera de tocar el arpa.

Ino pareció vacilar. Tendría que pasar por su lado para llegar hasta Itachi. No iba a poder evitar presentarle a la cantante.

—Sakura—dijo Ino—, me gustaría presentarte al nuevo socio de Itachi, el mayor Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, te presento a mi amiga Sakura. Sakura Haruno.

—Mayor Uchiha —murmuró ella, tendiéndole la mano.

¡Joder joder joder! El luminoso y cálido placer por su música desapareció, dejándole vacío, abriéndole una brecha en el pecho. Sakura Haruno se quedó mirando su corbata. Ni siquiera consiguió lo que había hecho Hinata Hyuga —una breve mirada a los ojos— antes de fingir que él no tenía rostro.

Al diablo con ello. Al diablo con todo.

Por primera vez, Sasuke se preguntó si se las arreglaría en el mundo de los civiles. No podía regresar al otro. Se había jubilado. Nadie en la marina o en cualquiera cuerpo de las fuerzas armados había tenido problemas en mirarle la cara. De acuerdo, él no era guapo, pero era jodidamente bueno en su trabajo y eso era lo que contaba.

Había estado en la marina toda su vida, pero ya no.

_¿Era eso lo que le esperaba aquí fuera?_

¿Pasarse el resto de su vida con gente que con la mayor educación se negaría a mirarlo? Que se jodieran.

El intenso placer de la música de Sakura Haruno se había desvanecido, había desaparecido con la mirada cortés y vacía de su cara. Bien, pensó, elógiala y lárgate. Tal vez esta noche se bebería toda la botella de Jim Beam.

—Señora Haruno —retumbó su voz cuando le cogió la mano. Si había estrechado la mano de Hinata Hyuga durante cuatro segundos, a Sakura Haruno se la tendría que soltar a los tres—. Tiene una voz preciosa y las canciones eran muy hermosas. Realmente exquisitas. Le ruego que acepte mi enhorabuena.

Sakura Haruno hizo algo extraño. Alzó la cabeza con rapidez y se tambaleó ligeramente cuando alzó la mirada, intentando enfocarlo, como un francotirador cuando apunta para disparar. Había algo en aquella mirada fija…

Y entonces Sasuke sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago.

_Sakura Haruno era ciega._


	3. Sakura Haruno

Hola a todos los lectores, me alegro mucho de que les guste la historia, esta es una adaptación del libro minding angel de la autora lisa María ríse, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

* * *

_Sakura Haruno_

—Por fin vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho, bastarda.

Sonriendo, Orochimaru Heibi apagó el magnetófono. Esa era la última de las grabaciones. Bien, eso era todo, lo único que faltaba era que Sakura Haruno muriera. Él estaría a salvo sólo cuando ella muriera. Mientras estuviera viva, podrían volver a meterlo en la cárcel. Si no fuera por Sakon, Orochimaru estaría todavía allí, en aquella negra pesadilla sin fondo.

Pero no iba a volver, por supuesto. No iba a permitirlo. Tenía el cerebro y la voluntad para asegurarse que la vida transcurriera en torno a él y sus necesidades. No era por casualidad que él fuera el productor de música con más éxito de la historia, con cuatro platinos, diecisiete oros, e industrias enteras de música girando alrededor de sus gustos… Oh, sí, él era un hombre de acción y un revolucionario. Un creador, un artista. Encerrarlo en una prisión era obsceno. Este lugar, con las paredes color crema, Mozart en los altavoces y bonitas enfermeras, ya era lo suficiente malo.

Puso el pequeño magnetófono que Sasori le había traído encima de la mesita de noche, una mesita art decó que sustituía a la de plástico… una cosa horrible que había encontrado al llegar.

Anko había comprendido que un hombre con sus gustos y sensibilidades necesitaba una decoración mejor de lo que se solía proporcionar a los pacientes, así que Orochimaru tenía su butaca favorita, su propia vajilla de porcelana, cubertería de plata, copas de cristal y trajes de cachemir. Nada de platos de plástico ni de lúgubres batas de hospital para él. Anko era muy buena al consentirle lo que quería, no, lo que necesitaba.

Orochimaru siempre tenía dos grandes líneas de persuasión para cualquier ocasión. Una era "Juntos haremos la música más hermosa" Los conciertos vespertinos de Orochimaru le proporcionaban un tratamiento muy especial. Serena era bastante parcial en lo referente a Bach.

Tocó el timbre de la cabecera de la cama y dos minutos más tarde, Sasori Akasuna asomó su cabeza pelirroja por la puerta.

—¿Señor Orochimaru?

—Trae a la doctora Mitarashi. Ya ha llegado la hora.

La otra línea era, "Criatura, te convertiré en una estrella".

* * *

Sakura Haruno le sonrió. Una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

—Mayor Uchiha. Haré el mismo elogio pero refiriéndome a usted. Tiene una voz magnífica

—La sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. Un verdadero "basso profondo". No es nada común. Tendría que estar cantando Falstaff.

Él la miró a la cara. No había nada allí excepto cordialidad y una belleza devastadora.

—Falstaff en un buen papel para un bajo —contestó él—. O Boris Godunov. Me gustó Falchinette en el papel de Boris. Lo oí el año pasado en Nueva York.

Aquella preciosa cara se iluminó.

—Sí, es cierto. Es una voz tan poderosa. Que privilegio debe haber sido oírlo en directo —añadió levantando la cabeza y con los ojos ciegos fijos en el rostro del hombre. Él comprendió que la señorita Haruno escuchaba su voz con tanta atención como cualquier experto en arte contempla una pintura—. Su voz sería perfecta para Hagen. Tengo grabada la interpretación de Schumacher. Y apostaría que podría usted cantar "Old Man River" como Paul Robeson.

La mano de ella era como seda cálida. Notaba la delicada estructura bajo la piel, esa combinación mágica de huesos y tendones en los dedos largos y esbeltos que le permitían extraer aquella música tan bella de las cuerdas del arpa. Ella no había retirado la mano, así que la sostuvo un poco más.

—Yo también tengo el CD de Schumacher, pero no canto —Soltó un bufido al imaginarse cantando—. Me gustaría cantar a pleno pulmón "Old Man River", si pudiera cantar, que no puedo.

Puede estar segura que no querría oírme cuando lo hago, ya que más que cantar croo en la ducha, y es una suerte que las paredes de esa ducha no sean de cristal, si no las rompería.

Ella soltó una risa divertida, que sonó como plata líquida.

—Vamos, mayor Uchiha, eso lo conseguiría con una C alta, y usted no podría conseguir nunca una C alta —Retiró la mano deslizándola con suavidad como una larga caricia—. Y de todas maneras, el concepto de que una nota rompa el cristal son cuentos de viejos. Nunca he roto nada cuando subo a C alta.

—Sasuke —se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo. Nadie sobre la faz de la tierra lo llamaba Sasuke, excepto Ino, Itachi y Naruto. Pero no podía dejar que Sakura lo llamara mayor o señor o ni siquiera Uchiha. En sus labios eso sonaba… raro. Él era Uchiha o mayor para todos a quienes conocía excepto sus amigos… y ahora esta mujer—. Por favor, llámeme Sasuke.

—De acuerdo, Sasuke. Y yo soy Sakura. Así que tranquilízate y dúchate en paz. No importa lo mal que cantes, no vas a romper nada.

Sasuke era vagamente consciente de que Itachi lo estaba mirando asombrado. No sabía si porque había usado su nombre de pila o porque sabía de ópera. Itachi no tenía ni idea de que le gustara la ópera. Nadie lo sabía.

Itachi abrió la boca, sin duda para reírse de él —Sasuke no conseguiría nunca que se le olvidara esta información— cuando un grupo bullicioso de gente parloteando se acercó a Ino, la rodeó y la alejó de allí. Itachi se puso rígido y la siguió.

Sasuke se quedó solo con Sakura.

Ella estaba sonriendo con la cara girada hacia él, esperando.

Sasuke comprendió que podría mirarla todo lo que quisiera. Era algo que nunca había sido capaz de hacer con nadie, y eso sin hablar de mujeres hermosas. Si alguien como él mirara fijamente, se consideraría hostigamiento o algo peor. Se vería como algo escalofriante y de muy mal gusto.

En cambio, ahora, podría mirar hasta hartarse. Estudiar cómo sus rasgos expresaban cada emoción que sentía. Aquella mujer tenía un tono de piel exquisito, como el marfil más pálido, enmarcado por el cabello suave, brillante y de un profundo rosa, sin ninguna duda natural. Dios, se la podría quedar mirando para siempre, pero no se atrevió. Mejor seguir con la música.

—Las canciones eran muy hermosas. ¿Quién las ha escrito?

Un suave y encantador rubor le coloreó las mejillas.

—Gracias. La verdad es que… um, yo. Al menos la mayor parte de ellas.

—¿Tú? —Sasuke se la quedó mirando. Ya el tener aquella voz y esa maestría con el arpa era un caudal de talento musical. El que encima fuera capaz de componer aquella clase de música…—.¿Haces grabaciones? ¿Vas de gira?

—Antes sí —contestó ella con suavidad, desapareciendo todo rastro de sonrisa—. Pero después de… esto —Se llevó los dedos a los ojos—, no he vuelto a ir. Esta noche estoy aquí sólo porque Ino y Hinata insistieron. Es la primera vez que he cantado en público desde el… accidente.

Oh, Dios. El corazón se le encogió. Ella se había quedado ciega de adulta.

— ¿Cuándo perdiste la vista? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Hace unos cinco meses —Un velo de tristeza cubrió sus rasgos cuando bajó los ojos, desapareciendo toda diversión, animación y viveza de su expresión. Era como si alguien hubiera apagado la luz. Sakura miró a los lejos durante un momento.

Sasuke tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su autodisciplina para no tocarla, para no consolarla.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo él—. Debe ser terrible perder la vista.

Sakura giró la cabeza hacia él. Se quedó en silencio durante unos largos momentos, con una expresión solemne y absorta en aquel rostro encantador.

— ¿Sabes, Sasuke? —Dijo con suavidad—. Una cosa buena de estar… ciega, es que me he visto obligada a concentrarme en las voces de la gente. Escuchar de verdad, de verdad. He aprendido como distinguir cuando la gente dice la verdad y cuando dicen las cosas sólo por cortesía. Creo que tú de verdad lo sientes. Muchas gracias.

Jesús. ¿Qué podía contestar a esto? Pasó un camarero.

— ¿Quieres…? —carraspeó—. ¿Quieres algo para beber? ¿Puedes beber champán en medio de una actuación?

—Claro, un poco de alcohol nunca ha podido evitar que una chica cante —contestó ella, con un brillo travieso en los ojos, y con un acento en la voz que recordaba a las bebidas de menta verde como el trébol que se bebía en Irlanda el día de San Patricio.

—Connemara —dijo Sasuke—. La parte oriental del condado —Durante los cinco años que estuvo con los SAS había estado viajando al norte de Irlanda en misiones secretas. Siempre que tenía algún día libre iba a la parte oriental—. Pero debe hacer tiempo que no vives allí. Tienes un deje americano muy fuerte en tu acento.

Sasuke le hizo una señal al camarero que pasaba para que les trajera dos copas altas de champán. Con esta serían ya tres copas, pero no pasaba nada. Las copas sólo estaban un tercio llenas. Y de todos modos, tenía toda la intención de quedarse hasta que Sakura Haruno abandonara el edificio. En ese tiempo ya habría quemado todo el alcohol.

—Tienes un oído maravilloso, Sasuke, y has dado en el clavo. Cuando murió mi madre, mi padre y yo vinimos a Portland. Yo tenía diez años. Pero cuando regreso a Irlanda para visitar a mis primos, enseguida vuelvo a coger el acento de allá. Nunca creerías que me hubiera ido de allí.

—Supongo que son los primeros años los que dejan huella en una persona. Dame la mano —El camarero se acercaba.

Con total confianza ella se la dio. Él se la cogió en el mismo momento en que algún cabrón que había detrás de ella la empujó. Sakura dio un traspiés hacia delante, sobresaltada. Sasuke le pasó un brazo por la cintura para estabilizarla mientras fulminaba con la mirada al hombre que le había dado el empujón. El hombre se estremeció, levantó la mano en un gesto de excusa y se escabulló.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Él le había cogido las dos manos y se las había llevado al pecho.

Con el brazo alrededor de ella, estaban unidos en un abrazo.

—Sí, claro. Lo siento —dijo ella con un jadeo—. He sido muy torpe.

—No, eso no es cierto —contestó él sombrío—. Ese ca-idiota te ha empujado.

Ella era tan suave y cálida, allá entre sus brazos. Esa brillante melena castaño rosada sobre su brazo, extendiéndose por la chaqueta y cosquilleándole la mano. Un aroma, algo ligero y primaveral, flotó hasta las ventanas de su nariz y se quedó muy quieto olisqueando, como un perro.

Lo único que deseaba era quedarse allí para siempre, con aquella mujer entre sus brazos.

Apretando los dientes para resistir la tentación, se aseguró que ella se mantuviera firme, y luego apartó el brazo de la cintura. No, no podía quedarse allí, metiéndole mano. Por mucho que lo deseara.

Sin mencionar el hecho que tenía una erección, una erección de campeonato. Y si ella se acercaba medio centímetro más, se daría cuenta.

Sasuke tenía un gran control de su cuerpo. Había pasado toda una vida desarrollándolo.

Podría estar sin agua, alimento, luz del sol, sueño o sexo durante más o menos el tiempo que él quisiera. Y nunca tenía erecciones no deseadas, sobre todo en público.

Pero allí estaba, bien duro, en una sala en la que había al menos doscientas personas. Tendría el mismo éxito deteniendo la reacción de su cuerpo al tocar a esta mujer que ordenando a su corazón que dejara de latir.

Él todavía le sujetaba la mano. Con la otra se estiró la chaqueta del esmoquin sobre la ingle, y cogió una copa de champán de la bandeja que sostenía con paciencia un camarero, cuyos ojos estudiaban el techo. Sasuke le colocó con cuidado la copa en la mano, dobló los dedos de Sakura alrededor del tallo y le soltó la mano. Cogió una copa para él, y le echó al camarero la mirada con ojos entrecerrados que solía reservar para los nuevos reclutas. El camarero retrocedió de inmediato. Vaya hombre, sólo con sostenerle la mano había hecho que la erección aumentara hasta proporciones dolorosas.

— ¿Tienes tu copa? —preguntó ella, con la cara girada hacia él.

—Sí —Jesús, hasta su voz lo ponía duro. Clara, con aquel leve deje de Irlanda. Haría que hasta a un muerto se le levantara, y él no estaba muerto. Con cuidado hizo chocar las copas. El sonido fue el de cristal de verdad—. Salud.

—_Slaintè_.

—_Moda saol agat_.

La sonrisa se volvió más amplia.

—Así que tú también has pasado tiempo en Irlanda.

—Bueno, claro. Uchiha es un famoso nombre irlandés, ¿no lo sabías?

— ¿He de suponer entonces que vienes de County Cork Uchihas?

—Del mismo —Sasuke tenía un buen oído y sacó a relucir el acento de York en el momento oportuno.

Sakura se rio y empezó a beber sorbitos de champán. Cuando hubo acabado la copa, suspiró.

—Creo que tendría que volver al escenario. Le prometí a Hinata un par de canciones más. ¿La ves a ella o a Ino?

—Me parece que Hinata se ha marchado para pelearse con Naruto, y Ino… —Sasuke miró por encima de las cabezas de la gente que había en la sala—.Ino está al otro lado de la sala, cerca de la mesa del buffet, hablando con algunos tíos con frac.

—Oh —El tono era de decepción.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas a Ino para algo? Si quieres puedo ir y…

—No —dijo ella negando con la cabeza—. No, por favor, no lo hagas. Esta es su noche. Tiene que relacionarse. Todos hablan de ella, va a ser muy bueno para su negocio. Ha trabajado mucho en las vitrinas y se merece recoger los frutos de su esfuerzo.

Sakura irradiaba ansiedad. Sasuke no se podía imaginar la razón, pero el aire alrededor de ella vibraba de tristeza.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Algo va mal? ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Hinata?

—No, no por favor. No la molestes. Espero que arregle las cosas con Naruto. Hinata ha sido muy infeliz desde que rompieron.

Sí, tal vez, pero era Naruto el que iba con barba de una semana y ojos enrojecidos. Hinata parecía resplandeciente.

—Vale, no quieres ni a Hinata ni a Ino. Dime lo que necesitas. Tal vez te pueda ayudar.

—Sasuke… —Ella extendió la mano, buscando a tientas hasta que encontró su brazo y lo agarró. Sin una palabra, Sasuke le cubrió la mano con la suya y esperó a que hablara.

—Dime, Sakura —dijo con suavidad, al ver que ella no decía nada.

—Odio esto —Su voz de repente se convirtió en un susurro feroz y hundió los dedos en su brazo—. Lo odio —Se mordió el labio y en sus ojos apareció el brillo de las lágrimas. Aflojó un poco los dedos y luego volvió a apretarlos sobre la manga de la americana. Él sintió aquel contacto en cada célula de su cuerpo.

— ¿Odias el qué? —preguntó manteniendo bajo el tono de voz.

—Me temo que ne-necesito tu ayuda —Inspiró profundamente—. No puedo subir a la tarima yo sola. ¿Podrías-podrías acompañarme, por favor? —preguntó apartando la cara muy avergonzada.

Ella se avergonzaba por no poder ver. Jesús. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Si hacía sólo algunos meses que estaba ciega, lo más posible es que aún no hubiera desarrollado aquellos sentidos extraordinarios que los ciegos parecían desarrollar como compensación a su pérdida de visión. Tropezaría con algo o se caería por las escaleras. Se haría daño.

Dios mío, ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

—Desde luego que te acompañaré —Sasuke le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le hizo girar la cara. Le alisó la arruga entre las cejas con el pulgar. No podía soportar ni un segundo más ver su dolor y frustración—. Será un placer. Y eso significa que conseguiré un asiento en primera fila.

—Tonto —ella aspiró por la nariz y se medió rio—. No hay ningún asiento.

—Pues un puesto en primera fila. Estaré allí cuando termines. Así no tendrás que preocuparte cuando vuelvas a bajar las escaleras.

Sakura soltó un largo suspiro de alivio.

—Muchas gracias, no será muy largo. Sólo unas canciones más.

—No me importa cuánto tiempo necesites —dijo él con suavidad—. Soy un hombre paciente y no tengo ningún sitio a donde ir. Estaré aquí. Te esperaré. El tiempo que haga falta.

Sakura se detuvo, con la cara girada hacia él. Sasuke notaba la intensidad con la que ella le escuchaba, con la que escuchaba sus palabras. Lo que él daba a entender con las palabras. Ella no lo veía, pero lo podía sentir.

Algo estaba ocurriendo allí. Él lo sentía y ella también. Y Sakura ni siquiera fingió no sentirlo.

Con la mano todavía apoyada sobre la mango, ella asintió.

—Bien —susurró.

_Jesús. Sí. Bien._

Sintiendo de repente un rayo de alegría en el pecho, Sasuke dejó la mano en su brazo y la condujo hacia las escaleras. Dirigió la mirada asesina que había perfeccionado a todo aquel que estaba a menos de seis metros de ellos. Y en cuanto vieron la mirada en su rostro se dispersaron. La muchedumbre se separó ante ellos. Llegaron a las escaleras sin incidentes y él se detuvo.

Obedientemente, Sakura también se detuvo.

—Estamos en las escaleras —dijo Sasuke con voz queda—. Si levantas el pie derecho, estarás sobre el primer escalón. Hay cuatro.

Ella asintió y él subió acompañándola y la guio hacia el arpa. Con una mano apoyada en su espalda, la ayudó con suavidad a sentarse. Sakura alargó la mano para acariciar la suavidad de la madera curvada, esbozando una sonrisa ante la sensación familiar del instrumento.

—Gracias —susurró.

—Cuando hayas acabado, vendré a buscarte. Así que no te mueves, que estaré aquí. Puedes contar con ello.

Sakura giró poco a poco la cabeza hacia él, siendo obvio que entendía lo que había detrás de aquellas palabras. Volvió a asentir y se giró hacia el arpa, inclinándose hacia ella como un niño se inclina hacia su madre. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y mientras abandonaba el escenario sonaron a su espalda las notas vibrantes de un "glissando". Un saludo para él.

Los músculos de la mejilla se le movieron. Tardó todo un minuto darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Sasori recibió las órdenes, y fueron muy claras. Él podría cumplir cualquier orden, sí, podría. Por supuesto que podría. Cualquier cosa por el señor Orochimaru, cualquier cosa.

El señor Orochimaru iba a ayudarle a iniciar su carrera musical. Ser un ordenanza, limpiar la mierda de los idiotas y fregar los vómitos no era para él. No por mucho tiempo.

El señor Orochimaru se había dado cuenta enseguida.

Oh, sí.

Aquel hombre era una leyenda. Él le decía a Sasori que estaba destinado a cosas mejores. Y tenía un plan para lanzar a Sasori al estrellato, pero no podría hacerlo si volvían a enviarlo a prisión.

No, el señor Orochimaru tenía que quedarse en Spring Harbor hasta que dentro de unos años le dieran la libertad. Era imposible que pudiera ayudar a Sasori desde la cárcel. La única persona que podría volver a enviar al señor Orochimaru a la cárcel era Sakura Haruno, y Sasori iba a ocuparse de ella.

Sakura Haruno era sólo un pequeño escollo en el camino de su carrera musical y su ascenso al estrellato.

Sasori recorrió el pasillo largo y aséptico hasta llegar a la oficina de la doctora Mitarashi, y llamó con suavidad.

— ¿Sí? —La doctora Mitarashi parecía molesta.

—Doctora Anko… el señor Orochimaru necesita… ayuda.

Ella dejó la pluma con expresión alarmada y se puso en pie.

— ¿Ayuda?

Sasori se dio la vuelta y empezó de nuevo a recorrer el pasillo, oyendo tras él los tacones de la doctora Anko sobre el suelo de pizarra. Y oía algo más, sonidos de destrucción que se hacían más fuertes cuanto más se acercaba a la habitación de Orochimaru Heibi. La doctora Anko también los oyó y corrió hacia el cuarto. Sasori la siguió. Ya sabía lo que ella se encontraría.

Pero incluso sabiéndolo, se sobresaltó cuando la doctora Anko abrió la puerta. En diez minutos la habitación había quedado destrozada, el carísimo equipo de música estaba en el suelo hecho pedazos, la porcelana china del señor Orochimaru rota en mil pedazos, los CDs hechos añicos. Y el señor Orochimaru…

Él estaba gimiendo, un gemido terrible, mientras continuaba con su orgía destructiva. Una silla de hospital voló hacia el cristal antibalas de las ventanas, acompañada de un grito que le puso a Sasori los pelos de punta.

Sasori cerró la puerta justo a tiempo. El sonido de otra silla golpeando la puerta cerrada se pudo oír desde el pasillo.

— ¡Enfermera! —gritó la doctora Anko. Era la primera vez que Sasori la había oído expresar alguna emoción—. ¡Enfermera!

Era aterrador. Pero justo cuando la doctora se movió para cerrar la puerta de golpe, Sasori vio por un momento al señor Orochimaru. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y pudo ver la luz de la razón en los ojos Ambar del señor Orochimaru. ¡Si hasta le guiñó un ojo!

Sasori luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mantener una expresión impávida. El señor Orochimaru era un genio. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba preparando el camino.

Mañana todo empezaría.

* * *

Sakura acarició su adorada arpa, Dagda, llamada así por el feroz rey de Eire, antiguo nombre de Irlanda. Cuando una tribu rival le robó el arpa, esta volvió volando a su mano, matando a nueve de sus enemigos.

Su Dagda no era una guerrera feroz. En absoluto. Su Dagda era pacífica. Era su amiga, su confidente, su hija, su amante y durante los pasados cinco meses su consuelo. Dagda la había mantenido viva y cuerda cuando creía que iba a volverse loca. Había perdido a su padre, su carrera, su memoria y su vista en una sola noche. Si también hubiera perdido su música se habría tirado por la ventana del hospital.

Ino y Hinata habían luchado ferozmente con los doctores y las enfermeras para que le permitieran tener a Dagda en su habitación del hospital. Habían tirado de algunos hilos, habían engatusado y habían amenazado. El padre de Hinata, muy amablemente, le había recordado a la Dirección que el año anterior Parks Foundation había donado doce millones y medio para la nueva ala de oncología.

Así que Dagda había estado con ella el día que por fin había sido capaz de sentarse en la cama.

Habían colocado el arpa al lado de la cabecera donde podría tocarla. Las enfermeras se habían limitado a limpiar alrededor del instrumento cada mañana y cada tarde. Dondequiera que hubiera humanos, lo insólito se convertía en normal con rapidez. Y cuando Sakura fue capaz de levantarse de la cama, se había erguido apoyándose en la columna de Dagda.

En el mismo momento en que pudo sentarse en una silla, Ino le había colocado a Dagda al lado de las rodillas y Sakura rasgueó las cuerdas por primera vez en lo que parecía toda una vida. No necesitaba la vista para tocar a Dagda. Sus manos sabían que hacer por su propia cuenta.

Aquellos primeros sonidos, unos acordes indecisos, habían bastado para saber que, después de todo, lo había conseguido. Había sobrevivido. A partir de entonces Dagda había sido su compañera constante.

Tal vez ahora tenía otro compañero, además de la oscuridad.

No, Dios, eso era una locura. Un deseo que provenía del dolor y la soledad.

No sabía absolutamente nada de él, excepto su nombre. Sasuke Uchiha. Un buen nombre irlandés. Oh, y su graduación en la marina. Mayor. No tenía ni idea de lo que esto significaba.

Sabía que era amigo del marido de Ino. Y socio. Lo más probable es que fueran moralmente honrados, o al menos no iba a desfalcar los fondos de la empresa. Sakura sólo se había encontrado un par de veces con el nuevo marido de Ino, pero no le parecía que fuera un tipo confiado e inocente. Cualquiera que él escogiera sería honesto e inteligente. El marido de Ino nunca escogería a alguien deshonroso o torpe como socio.

¿Qué más sabía de él?

Era soltero. ¿Cómo lo había expresado? _No tengo ningún sitio adonde ir_.

Le gustaba la música. Había estado en Irlanda. Tenía sentido del humor.

Tenía una voz hermosísima. La más profunda que había oído en su vida, una profunda voz de bajo que hacía que el diafragma le vibrase. No era sólo el timbre, era la firmeza de la voz. La clase de voz en la que uno confiaba al instante y de forma instintiva. La clase de voz que si decía que la luna estaba hecha de queso fresco, uno se preguntaba a qué sabría una loncha.

Era alto. Muy alto. Recordó el instante de incredulidad en el que por primera vez oyó su voz por encima de la cabeza. Por un momento se había preguntado si él estaba subido a unos escalones, o incluso, de algún modo, en otro piso.

Era fuerte. El segundo en que le había tocado el brazo, había notado los músculos bajo la manga de la chaqueta, como acero cálido y en movimiento. La había cogido entre sus brazos, durante sólo un momento, pero había sido suficiente para sentirse segura y protegida por algo muy poderoso.

Sabía que él estaba allí de pie junto a la tarima, escuchándola, esperándola. Sakura no tenía ninguna duda sobre ello. Estaba exactamente donde había dicho que estaría. Lo sabía con tanta seguridad como sabía las palabras de "Sublime Gracia".

Se sentía unida a él. Era de locos, pero así se sentía. ¿Cómo diablos podía sentirse unida a alguien que acababa de conocer? ¿Con quién sólo había intercambiado unas palabras?

Tocó un acorde para probar. La lista de canciones se había decidido la semana anterior y debería estar cantando "Flying" pero salió otra canción. Una antigua tonada celta que su padre y sus hermanos solían cantar cuando era niña. La solían cantar después de tomarse demasiadas cervezas, algo que hacían a menudo.

"El alba". Siempre la había relacionado con la felicidad, la alegría sin trabas. Los barítonos y los tenores de los hombres Haruno la habían transformado en una balada conmovedora, un coro masculino lleno de un sencillo júbilo, pero ella la toco más lenta, en un clave menor. Apropiada para alguien que era indeciso e inseguro sobre la felicidad y la alegría.

Alguien que pensaba que la alegría había desaparecido de este mundo. Que no estaba seguro que todavía existiera. Pero que aún tenía esperanzas.

Seguro que Sasuke no había oído nunca la canción. No sabría que la cambiaba para él, que le salía del corazón.

O tal vez sí.

Estaba a mitad de la canción, alargando algunas notas cuando oyó exclamaciones de la multitud que la rodeaba. Un grito, un murmullo de enfado. La voz teñida por el dolor de una mujer.

Pasos moviéndose con brusquedad atravesando el suelo de mármol.

Y luego una explosión hizo oscilar su mundo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les haya gustado el capi


	4. Primer Beso

Hola a todos los lectores muchas gracias por sus comentarios, esta es una adaptación del libro minding angel de la autora lisa marie ríse, los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

_Primer Beso_

Sasuke estaba apoyado en la tarima, mirándola. Había una pequeña isla de espacio vacío a su alrededor. Les había echado una mirada tan espeluznante a aquellos que estaban cerca y que no escuchaban que habían acabado por alejarse.

Que les dieran. De todas maneras, alguien incapaz de escuchar esa música maravillosa, no se merecía oírla.

Esta canción también era hermosa, aunque no la había compuesto ella. "El alba". La había oído una vez en una cantina cerca de los muelles de Dublín. Recordó la cantina con cariño. Era un verdadero garito, los entarimados antiguos de madera manchados por incontables litros de espuma de cerveza derramada y miles de colillas, y probablemente un par de pintas de sangre de todas las paleas a través de los años.

"The Shanty".

Sasuke se preguntó si habría sobrevivido a la prohibición de fumar en Irlanda.

Algunos trabajadores borrachos habían cantado a coro un conmovedor "El alba", algo sorprendente considerando lo colocados que iban. A Sasuke le había encantado. Los obreros irlandeses no habían sido capaces de mantenerse derechos, pero sí de cantar maravillosamente.

La versión de Sakura era mucho más bella, un "bluesy" lento, la misma canción pero con un significado diferente.

Entendió muy bien lo que ella hacía con la canción. Era un lamento por la felicidad perdida, pero con un tímido toque de esperanza, como la primera luz del amanecer.

Estaba más o menos a mitad de la canción cuando las luces se apagaron. El salón se quedó completamente a oscuras.

Eso era una mala noticia.

El catálogo de la exposición explicaba servicialmente que el valor aproximado, calculando por lo bajo, de "Las joyas de los zares" ascendía a 520 millones de dólares. "Sin contar", agregaba el catálogo con despreocupación, "su valor como antigüedades y objetos históricos. En ese aspecto, las joyas no tienen precio".

En la puerta centenaria de Parks Mansion, que servía de oficina central de Hyuga Foundation, Itachi y él habían contado cinco guardias de seguridad custodiando los alrededores de la exposición. Lo que significaba que al menos había diez, contando a los de dentro. Y no eran unos blandengues, ni tampoco tenían problemas en los pies. Eran jóvenes, preparados y estaban ojo avizor, armados con MP5s.

En cuanto al sistema de seguridad, estaba basado en rayos láser y células infrarrojas que no dependían de la red eléctrica. Ningún sistema de seguridad que valiera algo se instalaría sin generadores autónomos. Si estos no se habían puesto en funcionamiento al fallar la red eléctrica, quería decir que habían jodido todo el sistema. Junto con los guardias de seguridad.

Muy mala noticia.

Sasuke fue a sacar el arma por instinto antes de recordar que no llevaba.

Muy, muy mala noticia. La peor.

Oyó voces masculinas enfadadas, el grito agudo de una mujer, los pasos de un hombre atravesando el piso de mármol.

Las notas del arpa de Sakura.

¡Mierda, Mierda y Mierda!

Era imposible que Sakura supiera que las luces se habían apagado. Algo iba mal y ella estaba allí expuesta, desvalida y vulnerable. Completamente sola y ciega sobre una tarima. Sasuke ya estaba subiendo las escaleras y atravesando el escenario cuando la primera granada explotó.

Las granadas eran pequeñas bombas de mano que al explotar provocaban como un estallido en la mente, dos millones de unidades de flujo luminoso y ciento ochenta decibelios, más una onda expansiva de aire. Lo suficiente para bloquear el sistema central nervioso y cegar por unos momentos. Una víctima de una granada caía sentado de culo, atontado, completamente incapaz de actuar e incluso de pensar.

Sasuke se libró de ello por el hecho de que cuando subió a la tarima, estaba de espaldas a la entrada, de donde vino la granada, y también porque había tenido miles de sesiones de entrenamiento con explosiones reales de granadas. Había sido adiestrado para adelantarse al rápido estupor inicial. Ya planeaba sus movimientos mientras corría, y cuando el ruido y la luz se abrieron a presión, continuó por instinto, aunque su mente ya no era capaz de un pensamiento lógico.

Fue por instinto que levantó a Sakura y saltó saliendo a la parte trasera del escenario con una ligera contorsión en el aire para que ella cayera sobre él. Mientras la sala estaba todavía alumbrada por la explosión, él ya los hacía rodar bajo la plataforma de madera.

Consiguió que llegaran bajo el centro del escenario, más o menos debajo de donde Sakura había estado tocando. Cuando las luces se encendieran, iluminarían los extremos del escenario, pero no llegarían hasta el centro que permanecería en la oscuridad.

Sakura luchaba desesperada debajo de él, intentando golpearlo con los puños, intentando darle con la rodilla en la ingle. Sasuke le sujetó los brazos con un puño sin ningún problema y abrió las piernas para aprisionar las de ella con las rodillas, inmovilizándola con todo el peso del cuerpo.

Ella estaba dominada por completo, incapaz de moverse.

El cuerpo de la mujer se convulsionaba con violentos temblores. Él se inclinó acercándose a su oído y apartándole el cabello con suavidad.

—Sakura, deja de luchar, soy Sasuke —Ella se detuvo de inmediato respirando con jadeos entrecortados.

El tono de voz de Sasuke era apenas un susurro que sabía que no podía oírse. Aunque no tenía que preocuparse mucho. Nadie los oiría con todos aquellos gritos y disparos que ahora venían del salón.

AK-47s, pensó sombrío. Esos tipos eran profesionales.

Volvieron a encenderse las luces y Sasuke giró la cabeza, para hacerse una idea de la situación.

En el salón había cinco tipos desalmados armados hasta los dientes con pasamontañas, lo que significaba al menos cuatro, o tal vez cinco, fuera, controlando el perímetro. Todos los guardias de seguridad que circundaban el área de exposición estaban muertos, y los guardias de fuera también debían estarlo.

Los ladrones eran hombres que ya habían matado, tenían el derramamiento de sangre grabado en la expresión de sus ojos. No les importaría volver a matar otra vez. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Itachi…?

A Sasuke la sangre se le congeló en las venas. Esos malditos hijos de puta habían apartado a un grupo de unas diez mujeres, manteniéndolas como rehenes, y estaban ordenando a gritos que todo el mundo arrojara sus móviles al suelo y se sentara con las manos en la cabeza.

Todos se sentaron. Todos los móviles cayeron al suelo como cartas en un cuarto infantil.

Uno de los ladrones estaba de pie vigilando a las mujeres, haciendo la única cosa en este mundo que podría inmovilizar a Itachi Kurosaki. El hombre enmascarado había comprendido la situación en un instante. Calculó que amenazar a las mujeres mantendría a raya a los hombres, y había escogido a la más atractiva como la mejor fuerza disuasoria.

El hombre que vigilaba a las mujeres apoyaba el cañón de su ametralladora directamente en la hermosa cabeza de Ino Yamanaka. El cabello rubio de la mujer se rizaba alrededor del cañón.

Itachi estaba sentado contra la pared con las manos encima de la cabeza y los ojos clavados en el hombre que amenazaba a su esposa. El ladrón no sabía que estaba apuntando con un arma a la cabeza de la esposa de uno de los hombres más peligrosos del planeta.

Pero Itachi estaba desarmado, maldición.

A Naruto y a Hinata no se les veía por ninguna parte.

—Sasuke —el susurro de Sakura era débil. Estaba temblando por la conmoción—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué ocurre?

Él la miró. La situación sería bastante espantosa para una persona vidente. ParaSakura debía ser aterrador. Había oído dos explosiones fuertes, disparos y gritos. Era imposible que pudiera hacerse una idea de la situación. Cualquier otra mujer estaría gritando, como estaban haciendo muchas en el salón. Pero ella mantenía el control. La única reacción eran aquellos violentos temblores.

Sasuke le puso la boca al lado del oído.

—Ladrones de joyas. Armados. Los mantienen a todos como rehenes —Ella abrió la boca y él supo lo que quería preguntar—. Naruto y Hinata no están en la e Ino están sentados. Los dos están a salvo —Sakura tendría que perdonarle por la mentira. No quería que se preocupara por Ino, la situación ya era bastante aterradora para ella.

Un hombre enmascarado, armado, corrió con rapidez hacia el escenario y Sasuke se tensó, cubriendo a Sakura todo lo que pudo. Le colocó los brazos hacia dentro.

—Acurrúcate debajo de mí, cariño. Tengo mucha masa muscular. Puedo recibir un balazo.

Obedientemente, ella juntó lo más posible al cuerpo brazos y piernas. Sasukecalculó que más o menos le cubría el noventa y cinco por ciento del cuerpo. Cualquier bala que los alcanzara tendría que ser de rebote, y ya habría perdido fuerza cuando le diera. Y era muy probable que pudiera evitar que ella recibiera un balazo.

El ladrón giró hacia la derecha con un golpeteo de sus botas de combate.

Un hombre de cabello cano se puso en pie de repente, discutiendo a gritos con la voz arrogante de los muy ricos. Uno de los ladrones levantó la ametralladora sin mediar palabra y disparó una ráfaga de fuego. Grandes gotas de sangre aparecieron en el pecho del anciano y la cabeza le explotó en una nube de niebla rosada.

El cuerpo destrozado cayó a cinco metros de distancia, deslizándose desmadejado hasta golpear contra la pared, dejando un rastro de sangre que resaltaba de forma macabra sobre el suelo de mármol blanco. El hombre se quedó encogido en un cúmulo sangriento, como una muñeca rota.

Se hizo un completo silencio en el salón. Una mujer soltó un breve sollozo y luego calló.

Sakura se estremeció.

—¿Han…?

—Sí —La voz de Sasuke era sombría. Le puso una mano en la cabeza y con la otra sacó el móvil de la chaqueta del esmoquin. Tenía el número que necesitaba en el listado de llamadas rápidas. Kakashi Hatake, antiguo marino, buen camarada de borracheras, un tipo serio cuando era necesario.

En la actualidad jefe en Konoha de los AMBU.

Marcó el número.

—¡Eh! Sasuke —contestó una voz cordial—. ¿En qué andas? Apostaría…

—Hyuga Foundation —dijo Sasuke en voz baja—. Toma de rehenes.

—Informe de situación —Gritó Kakashi de inmediato. No hubo vacilación, ni siquiera un segundo de incertidumbre para asimilar el impacto de lo que había dicho Sasuke. Éste oyó ruidos de fondo.

Kakashi se había puesto en marcha. Un tiempo de respuesta mínimo y una habilidad para adaptarse a la situación en un instante era parte de la estructura mental de un miembro de los AMBU, el equipo de Armas y Tácticas Especiales.

—Cinco ladrones en el salón principal. Seguramente hay más en el exterior. Armados con Ak-47s. Dos armas diferentes cada uno. Han matado a todos los guardias de seguridad.

—¿Rehenes? —La voz de Kakashi sonó amortiguada. Se estaría poniendo el blindaje personal.

—Al menos doscientos. Unos de los tipos apunta con el arma a un grupo de diez mujeres en el centro de la sala. Las joyas están en el lado este del edificio, donde están los ladrones. Yo estoy debajo del escenario con la cantante.

—No intentes nada, ya estamos en camino. Quince minutos como mucho —Y colgó.

No hacía falta que le dijeran a Sasuke que si intentara algo, aún en el caso de llevar el arma encima, sería un acto suicida. Y además no tenía la menos intención de dejar desprotegida a Sakura.

Ni por un maldito segundo.

Que robaran las joyas. A él le importaba una mierda. A fin de cuentas ¿qué eran?, piedras bonitas, sólo eso. Lo que le preocupaba era que los ladrones podrían llenar el salón de balas antes de irse, para evitar que los que había allí les siguieran.

Sería la táctica más inteligente. Dejar atrás un montón de gente gravemente herida que sería el foco de atención, y escaparse sin contratiempos con quinientos millones de dólares.

Sasuke envolvió la cabeza de Sakuracon los antebrazos.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo ahora? —preguntó ella girándose un poco hacia él.

Tenían la táctica del saqueo planificado. Ino había diseñado las vitrinas con fuertesprestaciones de seguridad, con mucha colaboración de John, por lo que les estaba costando destrozar las cubiertas y coger las joyas. A la velocidad que iban, todavía estarían allí cuando los tíos de AMBU llegaran.

El cabrón que apuntaba a la cabeza de Suzanne no se había movido.

—La situación está igual —le contestó él con un susurro—. La ayuda está en camino. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar.

Sakura asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y poco a poco fue subiendo la mano hasta ponérsela a él en el cuello. Un gesto tranquilizador para él o para ella, no estaba seguro.

Sasuke no alzó la cabeza. Tenía la boca cerca del oído y la cabeza apoyada en la suave y abundante cabellera de la mujer. El humo acre de las granadas y la munición de las ametralladoras todavía flotaba en el aire del salón, pero allí donde estaba él, encima de Sakura con la nariz a un centímetro de su sien, a lo único que olía era a primavera.

La situación era peligrosa. Había nueve, tal vez diez hijos de puta con AK-47 con casi toda la munición. No había habido tantos disparos, las granadas habían sometido a la muchedumbre. Cada uno de aquellos cabrones tenía dos armas suplementarias colgando de una funda atada al cinturón.

Cada arma tenía treinta cartuchos. Eso sumaba cerca de novecientos jodidos cartuchos dentro del edificio, en las manos de hombres que ya habían mostrado demasiada buena disposición para matar.

Pero aún más peligroso era lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo. Todo él estaba encima de Sakura y notaba cada centímetro de la parte frontal del cuerpo de la mujer. Cada delicioso centímetro.

Y en la parte frontal de su propio cuerpo estaba creciendo una erección. Maldita fuera, tenía una erección. En cuestión de cinco segundos había pasado de ser el guerrero que evaluaba la situación con sangre fría en la cabeza, al tío cachondo con la nariz pegada al oído de una belleza y cada onza de sangre de su cuerpo fluyendo como ardiente lava hacia la polla.

Seguro que ella lo notaba. Se le había puesto muy grande y muy dura, justo entre los suaves muslos. Y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para remediarlo. No haría nada para remediarlo. Hasta que tuviera una condenada buena razón para hacerlo, o hasta saber que Sakura estaba a salvo, no tenía la menor intención de bajarse de encima de ella.

Cada pequeño movimiento de Sakura sólo servía para aumentar aún más la erección. Su respiración, Dios, hacía que el contacto con los pechos fuera más íntimo. Su aliento le llegaba al cuello en pequeños jadeos, y la polla le pulsaba con cada uno de ellos. Aunque ella intentaba permanecer inmóvil, él sabía que era pesado y que la aplastaba. Sakura hacía pequeñísimos ajustes para encontrar una postura más cómoda. Movió las caderas y la condenada polla se le puso aún más dura, apretada allí entre los dos.

Era imposible que ella lo siguiera ignorando.

—Lo siento —susurró Sasuke.

Para su asombro, en la boca femenina apareció una tenue sonrisa.

—Es una reacción algo… inusual.

No, en realidad no. Montones de pollas se ponían duras cuando la sangre ardí sabía que había hombres que tenían una erección cuando entraban en combate, aunque él no era uno de ellos. Un médico le dijo una vez que los cirujanos en el campo de batalla a menudo metían la pata mientras operaban.

Sakura no necesitaba enterarse de esto.

—Es la tensión —susurró él, aunque no era verdad. La causa era tener a la mujer más deseable que había visto en su vida a un beso de distancia.

Que buena idea. Diablos, ¿por qué no? Si no fuera por la ropa, en la posición queestaban, su polla estaría dentro de ella. Fue acercando la cabeza, poco a poco. Quería que Sakura tuviera tiempo suficiente para decirle que se echara hacia atrás.

Pero ella no hizo nada. Estaba seguro que Sakura notaba como iba acercándose, que notaba su aliento en el cuello, que notaba su polla. Lo más seguro es que supiera lo que venía después. Pero no apartó la cabeza, ni se puso rígida, ni susurró "Detente".

La mano que antes le había puesto en el cuello, se abrió como una flor al sol y aquellos dedos largos y delgados lo acariciaron. ¡Ohhh!, sólo aquella suave caricia casi lo hace estallar, como si se tratara de un cable eléctrico entre el cuello y las pelotas. Le puso la boca en el cuello, no era un beso, sino un suave contacto con los labios. La boca se entretuvo allí por unos instantes. Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos.

La lamió, justo donde una vena latía con fuerza y rapidez. También el corazón le latía a toda velocidad. Lo sentía bajo la tela diáfana y elegante de su vestido. ¿Miedo? ¿Deseo?

Movió la mano hasta cubrirle un pecho, dejando que el peso cálido de la mano lo moldeara.

Allí estaba el pezón, duro y pequeño. Ella también estaba excitada. Sin ninguna duda. Tenía el pezón tieso y duro. Y siempre que la polla le latía, levantaba un poco las caderas yendo a su encuentro.

Puede que ella no fuera consciente de ello, pero él sí. Cristo, él sí. Podía sentir todos y cada uno de los movimientos del cuerpo femenino.

La besó en el cuello y ella suspiró. Esa era la bienvenida que quería, la que había estado esperando. Fue deslizando los labios por el cuello, por la mandíbula, y por fin se centró en la boca.

Sakura la abrió de inmediato, una boca suave y ardiente, dándole la bienvenida con la lengua.

Fue el beso más electrizante de su vida. Movió la boca para encajar mejor, y le metió la lengua, hasta el fondo, tanteando, saboreándola.

Desde luego era mucho mejor besarla a ella que follar con alguna otra. Eso de besar era genial.

¿Por qué había ignorado los besos durante todos aquellos años? Un beso se daba al principio, como un preliminar para el sexo que vendría después. Raras veces besaba mientras estaba follando, y las mujeres raras veces se lo pedían.

Pero era tan delicioso. Cada terminación nerviosa que no conectaba directamente con su polla, lo hacía con su boca. Sentía todo en ella, en sus respuestas, con los labios y la lengua.

Encajaban a la perfección. Cuando le acercó los labios, Sakura fue a su encuentro, impaciente, hasta que lo sintió por entero en su boca. Era tan íntimo como el sexo, y cuando su lengua se encontró con la de ella que le daba la bienvenida, la polla se le puso aún más dura, muriéndose por estar dentro de la mujer.

Las lenguas de ambos se acariciaban y las caderas de Sakura se alzaron, rozándole. Jesús, estaba tan duro como una piedra.

Sasuke rompió el beso por unos momentos. Tenía que respirar y tenía que comprobar la situación antes que se le derritiera la mente. Giró la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en algo que no fuera la piel perfecta de Sakura, su sabor. Y se quedó helado.

¡Mierda!

¡Oh joder, joder, joder!

Mientras él estaba ocupado con la boca de Sakura, la situación había cambiado drásticamente.

Para peor.

Hinata Hyuga había aparecido por la pared de enfrente, en la que se apoyaba itachi. Su brillante vestido rojo era como una bandera para cualquiera que quisiera verla. Se había sentado apoyándose en la pared, igual que Itachi, y uno tenía que fijarse bien para ver que iba deslizándose poco a poco hacia él.

Por suerte, aquellos miserables estaban muy ocupados destrozando y robando, poniendo las joyas en bolsas de gimnasia de lona. El cabrón que tenía el cañón apoyado en la cabeza de Ino iba mirando alternativamente a ella y a sus compañeros. No miraba hacia la pared de atrás, donde de repente había aparecido Hinata. La avaricia los había cegado a todos.

Sasuke ya había visto esto antes, sobre todo en África. Un leve indicio de diamantes en algún conflicto podía convertir a guerreros endurecidos por las batallas y centrados en su misión en animales estúpidos. Nunca, nunca se tenía que dejar de concentrarse en la misión. La avaricia, la lujuria y la venganza eran emociones a las que se podía sucumbir una vez la misión hubiera acabado.

Estos estúpidos ya estaban cegados por la niebla de la avaricia. Veían cientos de millones de dólares en sus manos y no podían ver a Hinata avanzando y acercándose poco a poco a Itachi.

Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a prever los posibles movimientos y ahora lo estaba viendo todo en su mente, como si estuviera leyendo una novela, saltando un par de páginas para saber qué ocurriría después.

—Joder —jadeó.

Hinata seguía acercándose a Itachi. Sasuke tuvo que admitir que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Si no supiera que ella no estaba allí antes, no se hubiera percatado de que se movía. Pero Hinata lo hacía. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de Itachi y Sasuke vio que movía el brazo.

Estaba deslizando algo.

Naruto estaba vivo. Si no lo estuviera, Hinata no estaría aquí. Y si Naruto estaba vivo, cumpliría con su obligación. Sasuke sólo había coincidido con él unas cuantas veces, pero sabía cómo era el hombre.

Naruto, y ahora Itachi, iban a enfrentarse ellos solos a los ladrones de joyas. No sabía lo que Hinata había deslizado hacia Itachi, pero ya fuera un pistola que hubiera encontrado en alguna parte o un cuchillo, no había duda que Itachiaprovecharía la distracción que Naruto iba a crear para cargarse al tío que apuntaba con un arma a la cabeza de Ino.

Quedándose completamente al descubierto.

—¿Sasuke? —Sakura le aferró los brazos. Había captado su tensión. La miró por unos instantes. Estaba pálida, como una afligida figura mitológica, con aquella preciosa boca, húmeda por sus besos, rígida por la tensión. Sus ojos intentaban encontrarle, fallando, y comprendió aturdido lo horrible que debía ser la ceguera.

—Shh —murmuró él y se inclinó para darle un beso muy breve. Justo una caricia en los labios y se apartó porque la tentación de seguir, de quedarse allá en su boca, era casi aplastante.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Sakura le tocó la mejilla con la mano—. ¿Qué pasa?

Tenía que decírselo. Sasuke se inclinó hacia su oído manteniendo los ojos en lo que estaba ocurriendo en el salón. Había tensión en los hombros de Itachi. Pronto empezaría la acción.

—Creo que Itachi y Naruto van a hacer algún movimiento —dijo en voz muy baja—. Tengo que ayudarles.

—No, Dios mío, ¿estás loco? ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No puedes salir allí! ¡Esos hombres tienen armas y tú no! —Parecía desesperada e hizo un visible esfuerzo para recuperar el control—. Quédate aquí —suplicó con un susurro ronco.

—No puedo, cariño —Había un verdadero pesar en su voz, mientras con cuidado le apartaba las manos de la solapa del esmoquin—. No puedo dejar que lo hagan solos.

—¡Pero has llamado a la policía! He oído la voz del hombre, te ha dicho que vendría pronto —El susurro era feroz cuando se aferró a sus bíceps.

Sasuke casi soltó un suspiro.

—Sí, pero Itachi no lo sabe. Tengo que ir. No puedo dejar que Naruto y él se enfrenten solos a estos canallas —Observó el rostro precioso de Sakura, aprendiéndoselo de memoria. Si lo mataban, quería morir con su imagen en la cabeza.

Los guerreros profesionales no se hacían ilusiones sobre la batalla. No importaba lo bueno que se fuera o lo duro que se hubiera entrenado, a veces las cosas salen mal. Y la mayoría de las veces ocurría cuando menos se deseaba. Había visto a tipos eliminados dos días antes de retirarse, el día del nacimiento del primer hijo, una semana antes de la boda…

Sasuke estaba preparado para morir, si era necesario, cada vez que entraba en combate.

Todos los guerreros lo estaban, si no fuera así no podrían hacer lo que hacían.

La ley de Murphy estaba más que comprobada en la guerra. El hecho de que acabara de encontrar a la mujer más deseable sobre la faz de la tierra, y que ella parecía también sentir la misma chispa, sólo hacía más probable que lo eliminaran, como si el enfrentarse desarmado a cinco AK-47s, tal vez más, no fuera ya bastante malo.

Daría su huevo derecho para poder quedarse allí, encima de Sakura, besándola, hasta que los buenos llegaran y salvaran la situación. Pero no tenía aquella opción.

La vida es dura. Acéptala. El Credo de los Guerreros.

—Escúchame con atención, cariño —Ella se quedó quieta, intentando seguirle con los ojos ciegos cuando él se movió. Sasuke se enderezó y se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin. La colocó en sentido vertical sobre ella. Casi la cubrió del todo—. No te muevas hasta que no venga a por ti. Si no vengo, espera a que la policía te descubra. No te muevas. Kakashi Hatake, el tipo al que he llamado, sabe que hay alguien bajo el escenario —Le metió los bordes de la chaqueta por debajo—. Te he puesto mi chaqueta encima, es oscura, así te servirá de camuflaje. Recuerda, pase lo que pase, no te muevas hasta que alguien venga a por ti.

—No te vayas —susurró ella con la cabeza girada hacia él. Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por la pálida piel de su mejilla—. Por favor no te vayas.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, atormentado. Jesús, era la cosa más difícil que había hecho nunca.

—Tengo que hacerlo, cariño —susurró mirando hacia atrás.

Los hombros de Itachi estaban rígidos. Quien no conociera a Itachi no notaría nada, pero Sasuke lo conocía como a un hermano. Fuera lo que fuera que Itachiplaneara hacer, iba a hacerlo ya.

Sasuke se inclinó para darle un rápido beso a Sakura, atrapando la lágrima con la boca, y metiéndole los brazos bajo la protección de la chaqueta.

—Vuelve a mí —susurró la mujer con urgencia, sacando los brazos para rodearle la cara con las manos.

—Claro, cuenta con ello —le dijo con prisas, alejándose de ella. Itachi había empezado a hiperventilar poco a poco, absorbiendo el oxígeno necesario para la explosión de energía necesaria para empezar el combate—. Ahora quédate quieta —murmuró por encima del hombro.

Empezó a rodar hacia el final de la tarima, empezando a hiperventilar. La escenificación de una operación era siempre el momento más peligroso. Una vez que el combate empezaba, sabía exactamente qué hacer y cómo hacerlo. Aquí iba a ciegas. No podía empezar ningún movimiento no fuera que saboteara un ataque sorpresa, tampoco podía permitirse retrasar ni un segundo ese movimiento después de que Itachi y Naruto hicieran el suyo. Tenía que cronometrarse al segundo.

Respiró hondo y esperó, tenso y preparado.

—Buena suerte —El sonido fue más un movimiento de aire que un susurro. Él asintió. Ella no podía verlo, pero no se atrevía a arriesgarse a hacer cualquier sonido. Los ladrones ya estaban acabando con el saqueo. Y estaban teniendo éxito. Habían matado a los guardias de seguridad y habían neutralizado a los hombres del salón, o eso creía. La edad media de los viejos ricos de la sala era de sesenta años, casi todos. Ninguna amenaza.

Los saqueadores ya debían tener danzando por la cabeza visiones de quinientos millones de dólares. Todas las mujeres, alcohol o cocaína —o cosas como fletar sus propios yates— que pudieran desear durante el resto de sus vidas estaban metidas en las cuatro bolsas de gimnasia de lona que tenían a sus pies. Ya estaban colocados sólo con la idea.

Incluso el tipo que tenía retenidas a las mujeres había bajado la guardia, olvidando la regla más importante en la batalla. No ha acabado hasta que no haya acabado. La última bala mata con tanta facilidad como la primera.

Sasuke tendría que usar el arma de ese tipo, porque si había algo seguro, era queItachi empezaría con él. Memorizó las posiciones de los otros ladrones de joyas. Barajó quince situaciones hipotéticas, calculando como apropiarse del arma del cabrón que vigilaba a las mujeres cuando estuviera muerto. Si Itachi tenía un cuchillo, lo lanzaría directo a la garganta, y lo más probable es que el tipo cayera al suelo de espaldas. O eso esperaba. Era su única posibilidad de apropiarse con rapidez del arma. Si tuviera que girar de espaldas a un muerto para conseguir el arma, usaría unos segundos preciosos.

¡Ya empieza!

Las enormes puertas dobles en la parte de atrás del salón se abrieron de golpe y entró Naruto.

Itachi se levantó, enviando una imagen borrosa de acero que atravesó el salón como un rayo. El hombre que apoyaba el arma en la cabeza de Ino salió lanzado hacia atrás con los pies en alto, mientras con movimientos frenéticos se agarraba el cuchillo que tenía clavado en el cuello.

Sasuke echó a correr agachado, luego empezó a rodar para no ser un blanco tan grande, y se alzó para coger el AK—47 del tipo, haciendo fuego con explosiones cortas y controladas, bendiciendo los cientos de miles de rondas que había disparado en los entrenamientos de combate. No había nada suave en las prácticas de tiro de los Seals. Nada de dudas al avistar el objetivo por la mira del cañón, inmóviles, ambidiestros. No, ellos entrenaban para enfrentarse a la realidad, corriendo, rodando mientras disparaban a un blanco en movimiento difícil de acertar, ocho horas al día, varios meses al año.

Disparó a un ladrón a la cabeza antes que el hombre ni siquiera tuviera tiempo de disparar, y a otro —con un certero doble disparo a la cabeza— mientras se movía agachado. Los dos quedaron desplomados en el suelo con la inmovilidad inconfundible de la muerte.

Itachi se había cargado a dos con cuchillos antes de agarrar a Ino. Naruto le dio a un ladrón en el brazo y en la cabeza, y después se tambaleó y cayó al suelo. Con un grito, Hinata fue corriendo hacia él. La pechera de la camisa de Naruto se había teñido de un rojo brillante, estaba herido, y grave a juzgar por la sujetaba con fuerza a Ino entre sus brazos, con la cabeza enterrada en su cabello.

¡Mierda! Todavía quedaban los que vigilaban fuera. Naruto estaba fuera de combate y Itachi estaba fuera de sí, aterrorizado por Ino.

Sasuke se giró y levantó el arma ante el sonido de las puertas laterales que se abrieron con violencia debido a los explosivos. Ya tenía el dedo en el gatillo cuando reconoció la figura alta y fuerte de Kakashi Hatake bajo la armadura corporal.

Diez miembros de los AMBU entraron en la sala con movimientos rápidos y precisos. Estaban bien entrenados. A los cinco segundos tenían cada centímetro del salón cubierto, superponiendo la cobertura de los sectores. Mantuvieron las armas levantadas y a punto, aunque era obvio que el peligro había pasado.

Sasuke fue hacia Kakashi, dejando el cañón del AK-47 apuntando hacia el suelo.

—¿Por qué coño habéis tardado tanto? Lo hemos tenido que hacer todo nosotros solos.

—¿De verdad? Creía que te había dicho que esperaras —Las palabras deKakashi iban dirigidas a él, aunque sus ojos, oscuros y penetrantes, diseccionaban todo el salón. Pero ya no había peligro allí.

Los únicos que estaban de pie armados eran su equipo y el propio Sasuke. Los malos estaban todos muertos. Al menos los que había allí dentro.

—¿Y los tipos de fuera? Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

—Ya nos hemos ocupado de ellos.

Sasuke indicó con la cabeza la parte de atrás del salón.

—El teniente Uzumaki va a necesitar asistencia médica.

Los agudos ojos de francotirador de Kakashi se abrieron asombrados.

—¿Naruto? ¿Está aquí?

—Sí, se ocupó de unos de esos tipos, pero está herido. Ya debían haberle pegado un tiro porque ninguno de los canallas de aquí tuvo tiempo de disparar.

—De acuerdo —Kakashi se giró y habló por el micrófono de sus auriculares con voz baja y urgente. Asintió con gravedad mirando a Sasuke—. Bien. Los médicos están fuera. Entrarán en pocos…

Un equipo de médicos irrumpió en la sala. Kakashi llevó a dos de ellos hacia donde estaba Naruto desplomado en el suelo, inconsciente, cuidado por Hinata. Otros médicos se desplegaban en abanico, tocando los cuellos de cada ladrón, y luego continuando con el siguiente. Uno comprobó al invitado al que habían matado. Negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Dos mujeres se habían desmayado y estaban siendo reanimadas por los médicos.

Itachi se acercó a Sasuke y a Kakashi, con el brazo fuertemente apretado alrededor de los hombros de Ino. Ella estaba temblando, algo que Sasuke ya se esperaba puesto que casi la habían matado de un tiro en la cabeza. Pero Itachitambién temblaba, y eso dejó totalmente aturdido a Sasuke. Nunca había visto aItachi Kurosaki mostrar ninguna emoción en absoluto después del combate. Y aquí estaba él, pálido y tembloroso.

—Me voy a casa —dijo Itachi, mirando a Kakashi—. Sé que tenéis que interrogarme, y a dos de esos —miró a los ladrones muertos en el suelo de mármol con ojos fríos y sin interés—, los he matado yo. Con un cuchillo en la garganta. Encontrarás mis huellas en las hojas. Iré mañana al centro si me necesitas, pero ahora mismo me llevo a mi esposa a casa.

Kakashi asintió.

—De acuerdo. Me parece que aquí está todo bajo control. Querremos una declaración pero eso puede esperar. Los de Akatsuki llegarán en un minuto. Estaremos ocupados durante un rato limpiando el suelo e identificando a los muertos. Estaremos en contacto —miró más allá—. Tú también, Sasuke. Te llamaré pronto.

Los médicos habían puesto a Naruto en una camilla y lo sacaban de la Fundación. Hinata iba al lado de Naruto, manteniendo una mano en la camilla mientras caminaba. Alguien, probablemente unos de los invitados, le había dejado una chaqueta y ella se la sujetaba con fuerza a su alrededor. Kakashi fue a comprobar cómo estaba Naruto.

La mandíbula de Itachi se tensó. Apretó con más fuerza el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ino.

—Venga, amor mío. Vámonos a casa.

Ino había estado llorando, se le había corrido el maquillaje y tenía un enorme rasgón en la falda del vestido, y aun así todavía estaba hermosa. Murmuró asintiendo, luego se detuvo y miró hacia arriba.

—Itachi, ¿dónde está Sakura? No podemos irnos sin ella. Ha venido con nosotros. ¿Cómo va a irse a su casa…?

—Ella está a salvo —dijo Sasuke—. Hice que se escondiera bajo el escenario —Miró a Itachi con dureza—. Yo cuidaré de ella. Me aseguraré de que llegue sana y salva a su casa.

Itachi se lo quedó mirando durante unos largos instantes, luego asintió.

—De acuerdo. Vámonos, amor.

—No, no nos vamos. Sakura es nuestra responsabilidad. Ha venido con nosotros y nosotros tenemos que llevarla a casa —se mantuvo firme Ino—. No voy a marcharme sin ella.

Sasuke estaba exasperado, pero al mismo tiempo no le quedó más remedio que admirar a Ino. Estaba pálida y temblorosa, había estado a punto de que los sesos le salieran volando, era muy probable que deseara la seguridad y tranquilidad del hogar y los brazos de su marido, pero no iba a moverse de allí sin su amiga.

—Ya he dicho que yo me encargaré de ello, Ino —dijo él con voz queda.

—Um… no sé —Miró a su marido y luego volvió a mirar a Sasuke—. Tienes que prometerme que la acompañarás hasta la puerta, Sasuke. Es ciega y se asustará. La verdad es que me sentiría mejor si la lleváramos nosotros a su casa.

Sasuke asintió una vez.

—Te entiendo, Ino. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por Sakura. Cuidaré de ella.

—Pobre Sakura… —susurró ella. Miró a Sasuke a los ojos, buscando algo, y la barbilla empezó a temblarle. Se le humedecieron los ojos. Cuando cayó una lágrima, Itachi alargó la mano para enjugarla. La tensión empezaba a romper las defensas de Ino.

—Puedes confiar en Sasuke, mi amor. No dejará que le pase nada —le murmuróItachi en el oído. Luego le echó a Sasuke una mirada que decía con toda claridad.

_Si le ocurre algo a la amiga_ _de mi esposa, te arrancaré la piel_.

Habían pasado mucho tiempo junto bajo las condiciones más peligrosas y había Perfeccionado una comunicación tácita. Sasuke lo miró a los ojos.

_Sakura ahora está conmigo y no_ _le ocurrirá nada_.

Itachi asintió y se dirigió a su esposa.

—Vamos, cariño, todo está bien, te lo prometo. Sakura está bien. Sasuke sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Vámonos ya —Giró a Ino hacia la puerta y ella se fue sin protestar.

Sasuke puso el seguro del arma, se la dio a uno del equipo de los AMBU y corrió hacia el escenario. Se agachó para mirar abajo y la vio.

Como siempre, se estaba restaurando el orden con la rapidez inusual que los soldados habían aprendido en tiempos de combate. Sus hombres y él estaban tan bien entrenados que lo que les parecía a los civiles una confusión atemorizante era en realidad una serie de movimientos expertos repetidos tantas veces que podrían hacerlos con los ojos cerrados. Aunque pareciera que habían pasado horas, sabía que no había transcurrido más de quince minutos desde que había dejado a Sakura.

Aunque quince minutos sola y ciega en mitad de una acción violenta debía haber sido aterrador.

Ella yacía de espaldas tal como la había dejado, con el brillante pelo rosaresaltando sobre el suelo de mármol blanco. Los largos dedos de una mano se aferraban a la chaqueta. Tenía la cara girada hacia el salón, mortalmente pálida y demacrada. Parecía tan perdida y tan vulnerable, un ángel abandonado en la tierra, tocado por la tragedia. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

—Sakura—dijo con suavidad.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, review?.


	5. No Te Vayas

Hola a todos los lectores gracias por sus comentarios, me alegro que les guste, esta historia es una adaptacion de la novela minding angel de la autora lisa marie rise, los personajes de naruto no me pertencen.

* * *

_No Te Vayas_

Los gritos, la sangre, el terror… aquella cara cruel burlándose de ella, ojos medio enloquecidos, él de pie al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de su padre.

Sangre, tanta sangre. Ríos de sangre que se extendían sobre la encimera de cristal de la mesa, como arroyos fluyendo. La alfombra blanca y las paredes color crema estaban salpicadas de brillantes gotas rojas. La sangre de la cabeza destrozada de su padre deslizándose como una marea roja por la orilla de la mesa, deteniéndose temblorosa en el borde biselado para luego desbordarse e ir cayendo poco a poco, en grandes gotas, sobre la alfombra. Cayendo, cayendo, cayendo…

Su padre se quedó inmóvil, oh, tan inmóvil, con aquel amado rostro girado hacia ella. Su sonrisa permanente ya no estaba, no estaba el humor en sus ojos, no estaba la suavidad de sus hermosos rasgos irlandeses.

_Él no estaba. _

_Su padre no estaba. _

_Muerto. _

_Para siempre._

Y entonces su cabeza, aplastada con tanta crueldad, se movió. Se giró hacia ella. Los párpados estaban abiertos y vio los ojos azules verdosos de su padre. La boca muerta también estaba abierta y, oh Dios, él habló, de manera sorprendente, con una voz profunda, muy profunda, diferente a la voz de tenor ligero de su padre.

—Sakura —dijo.

Su padre hablaba desde más allá de la tumba. Dios santo, estaba muerto y se dirigía a ella.

—Sakura —repitió la voz profunda que no era la de su padre, pero que salía de la boca muerta de su padre.

Su padre nunca la llamaba Sakura. La solía llamar "Saku". "Saku, querida mía" cuando había bebido. Y su voz era luminosa como Irlanda, no profunda como la noche.

Su boca muerta se abrió de par en par, de manera antinatural, con los labios y los dientes manchados de sangre.

—Sakura —la voz profunda repetía su nombre por la boca de su padre, y era como si saliera de las mismas entrañas del infierno…

A Sakura se le cortó la respiración por el horror, irguiéndose de golpe. Se dio muy fuerte en la cabeza con algo duro y metálico, y cayó de espaldas otra vez, atontada.

—¡Cristo! —exclamó la voz profunda y una mano fuerte la arrastró por la frialdad del suelo.

Alguien la levantó y la sujetó con fuerza.

—¡Médico! —Bramó alguien por encima de su cabeza—. ¡Que alguien traiga a un maldito médico!

Sakura se sobresaltó ante aquel bramido. Parpadeó ante la oscuridad, luego recordó —con un cruel y salvaje estremecimiento del corazón— que el parpadeo no la ayudaría a despejar la visión.

_Nada en el mundo lo haría._

Perdió el sentido de la realidad, quedando desprotegida, hundiéndose en la desesperación, deslizándose en un mundo de pesadilla. ¡No podía ver! ¿Dónde estaba? Había habido disparos, gritos…

—Apártese —dijo una voz masculina nueva, y añadió con más brusquedad—. Escuche, señor, suéltela. Tengo que examinarla.

Había estado apoyada en el cuerpo fuerte de Sasuke, eran sus enormes brazos los que la sujetaban. No quería dejar aquel refugio seguro, nunca. Se acurrucó con más fuerza contra él.

—Déjela ir ahora, tengo que mirar si se el golpe ha sido fuerte —El médico parecía exasperado.

Los brazos se aflojaron y otra mano masculina, más pequeña, le tocó con cuidado la frente.

—Señorita, ¿ve doble? —preguntó el hombre.

—No ve nada en absoluto, es ciega —dijo aquella voz profunda, y de repente todo encajó.

Hyuga Foundation, la noche del estreno, ladrones de joyas…

—¡Sasuke! —casi gritó ella, apartando la mano que le tocaba la frente con tanto cuidado. Se inclinó hacia delante hasta que encontró a Sasuke, movió las manos sobre el pecho enorme, hasta los hombros anchos, bajándolas por los brazos.

—¿Estás bien? He oído disparos. Oh, Dios mío. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —retumbó él. La volvió a atraer hacia su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza—. ¿Y tú?

Te has dado un buen golpe.

Ella enterró la cara en la calidez del torso masculino y negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene importancia —refunfuñó sobre la pechera almidonada—. Estoy bien, sólo me escuece un poco —Alguien intentaba girarla y ella apartó los hombros—. No necesito ayuda. Dile que se marche.

—Señorita, creo que debería ir al hospital y que la tengan en observación esta noche —Otra vez esa segunda voz—. Tiene un golpe bastante feo.

El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir aterrorizado.

—¡No! —Exclamó con brusquedad—. Nada de hospitales.

Nada de hospitales, nunca más. Sólo el olor de hospital hacía que el estómago se le removiera tanto que casi le dolía. Se había pasado meses en una cama con aquellos olores, ciega y atada a tubos intravenosos como una prisionera.

—No iré a ningún hospital, de ninguna manera. Sólo quiero ir a casa —Levantó la cabeza. No podía ver a Sasuke, pero el sí podía verla a ella. Sabía que la desesperación se reflejaba en su rostro—. Por favor, quiero ir a casa —susurró con voz temblorosa—. Ino e Itachi me pueden llevar…

—Ya se han ido —dijo Sasuke.

Ella supo que su rostro mostró la consternación que sentía. Había venido con Ino. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que su amiga la dejaría allí, que se olvidaría de ella. Sakura perdió un poco más del escaso control que le quedaba.

—Oh, Dios mío, y cómo…

—Le he dicho a Ino que yo te llevaría a casa —añadió Sasuke con rapidez—. Ella quería esperarte, pero estaba muy afectada, así que Itachi se la ha llevado a casa. No te preocupes, Sakura.

Te llevaré en mi coche. ¿Pero no crees que primero te tendría que ver un médico? Tal vez el doctor que te ha examinado tiene razón. Tal vez tendrías que ir al hospital.

Sakura intentó parecer racional y tranquila, _Oh, no, no creo que haga falta_, cuando lo que de verdad quería era gritar. Sólo de pensar en un médico y en un hospital hacía que se deslizara en un agujero negro del que nunca podría volver a salir.

—No —Le temblaba la voz. Esperó un momento para asegurarse que volvía a tenerla firme—.Estoy bien. Sólo me he dado un golpe en la cabeza, nada serio. No he perdido el conocimiento ni nada por el estilo. Estaré bien.

Miró hacia arriba, ansiosa, sabiendo que estaba en manos de aquel hombre, intentando con desesperación adivinar lo que decidiría. No tenía ninguna otra forma de volver a casa, salvo llamar a un taxi. Estaba completamente segura que él no lo permitiría. Si creía que necesitaba ir al hospital, la llevaría allí. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza sólo de pensarlo.

—Por favor —susurró.

—De acuerdo —Sasuke parecía reacio—. Pero me has de prometer que si te mareas me lo dirás.

Ella siempre estaba mareada. Por la mañana, al mediodía y por la noche. Había estado mareada desde que había perdido la vista.

—Te lo prometo —dijo con fervor.

—Si no va al hospital, asegúrese que no se encuentra mareada —indicó el médico—. Y debería llevarla si tiene dolor de cabeza, dificultad en concentrarse, depresión o ansiedad.

Así era más o menos como se sentía cada minuto que estaba despierta de cada día. Ningún golpe en la cabeza iba a cambiarlo.

—Tú…

—Por supuesto —mintió ella—. Lo prometo.

—Bueno, si está segura —dijo el médico de mala gana.

—Me encargaré que se haga así —La voz de Sasuke eran tan calmada. La tranquilizaba a ella y también debía haber tranquilizado al otro hombre porque oyó pasos que se alejaban. Sasuke la atrajo hacia él una vez más.

—¿Dónde está Hinata? ¿Se encuentra bien? —La voz sonó amortiguada contra el pecho masculino, una enorme mano le rodeó la nuca, abrazándola con fuerza. Fue un abrazo sorprendentemente íntimo, casi más íntimo que el beso bajo el escenario, porque estaban a la vista de todos. Pero a ella no le importaba.

Había una confusión enorme en la habitación. Recordó el gran salón de Parks Fountation de…antes. De cuando podía ver. Hinata había dicho que esperaban que asistieran alrededor de doscientas personas a la inauguración. Y al parecer casi todos estaban allí hablando a la vez. Allá cerca distinguía los sollozos de unas mujeres y dos agudas voces masculinas que hablaban cada vez más enfadadas, voces que hacían eco en el altísimo techo. Las interferencias de unas radios formaban un desagradable ruido de fondo y de vez en cuando se oía una voz que parecía la de un funcionario diciéndole a alguien que continuara.

Era imposible saber de dónde procedían los sonidos, era un enorme muro de ruidos impacientes y descontentos, de sonidos que rebotaban en las paredes hasta entremezclarse de tal manera que apenas podía adivinar de dónde venían. Desde el accidente, nunca había estado en una habitación con más de dos o tres personas. Pasaba días y días sola en su silencioso apartamento, con sólo un poco de música para hacerle compañía. En ningún momento desde que había perdido la vista había sido incapaz de localizar la fuente de un sonido.

Aquel completo caos la desorientó y la mareó. Lo único seguro y sólido era Sasuke Uchiha, alto, ancho y fuerte, inmóvil, el tranquilizador centro de su mundo. Cuando se aferró a él, el vértigo fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que los ruidos se transformaron en voces individuales. La multitud caminaba arrastrando los pies hacia la salida. El corazón dejó de golpear con aquel latido frenético de pánico.

Respiró hondo una vez, después otra.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó él en voz baja.

Él lo sabía. De alguna manera lo sabía.

Sakura tragó saliva. Apartó la cabeza de su pecho de repente, avergonzada de sí misma. El inesperado momento de pesadilla, los disparos, los gritos, todo la había dejado bastante desorientada, como si cayera en un profundo agujero que no sabía que estaba ahí. Por lo general su control era mayor de lo que parecía ahora.

Frunció el ceño, preocupada.

—No me has dicho dónde está Hinata —Se aferró con fuerza a sus brazos, dominada de golpe por el miedo. Sasuke no se había olvidado de decirle donde estaba Hinata, lo que hacía era ocultar algo—. ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? Oh, Dios mío, espero que no le haya pasado nada —Sakura giró la cabeza, como si pudiera ver a Hinata en la sala.

—Supongo que estará en el hospital —contestó Sasuke con calma, sujetándola cuando ella intentó separarse de un tirón—. A Hinata no le ha pasado nada, no te preocupes. Pero a Naruto le han disparado en el pecho. Los médicos se lo han llevado y ella ha ido con él.

—Oh, Dios, pobre Hinata… ¿Podemos averiguar si Naruto está bien? ¿A quién se lo preguntamos?

—Naruto tenía que estar bien, por favor, que estuviera bien. La alternativa —que Bud estuviera muerto, asesinado al intentar salvarlos a ellos— era algo que Sakura no podía ni imaginarse. Hinata estaba desesperadamente enamorada de Naruto. Hinata ya había sufrido demasiado en su vida. Había sacrificado mucho de sí misma. Diez años sacrificados a la leucemia.

¿Cómo podría soportar la pérdida del amor de su vida sólo unas pocas semanas después de encontrarlo?

Antes —en su reencarnación anterior como Sakura Haruno, la cantante y arpista feliz— Sakura habría estado absolutamente segura de que Naruto estaría bien. Tendría una herida superficial que serviría para arreglar las cosas entre Hinata y él. Esa era la manera en que transcurría la vida. Algunas cosas malas pasaban una y otra vez, pero no demasiado malas. Sólo lo justo para apreciar lo que se tenía. Y luego todo volvía a ir bien de inmediato.

Pero ahora era más sabia. Cosas terribles y aterradoras ocurrían de continuo, cosas que no tenían arreglo, nunca. El mundo estaba lleno de sufrimiento y dolor, las pérdidas nunca podrían recuperarse. El dolor era infinito.

—Por favor, averigua si Naruto está vivo —le susurró a Sasuke, estremeciéndose ante la posibilidad que Naruto estuviera muerto y que a Hinata se le hubiera roto el corazón.

—De acuerdo —Sasuke la soltó y dio un paso atrás—. Pero primero ponte esto. Han abierto todas las puertas y hace frío. Luego iré a preguntar si alguien tiene noticias del hospital.

Un segundo más tarde le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros. La reconoció por el olor y el tamaño. Emanaba un débil aroma a naftalina y jabón. Nada de aftershave, ya que él no parecía usar.

Y era enorme. La había cubierto casi como una manta mientras esperaba impotente bajo el escenario.

Ella se la colocó bien, agradecida por aquel calor extra. Le colgaba casi hasta las rodillas, pero la calentaba. Cuando se envolvió en ella los temblores más fuertes desaparecieron. Se quedó allí esperando las noticias, estremeciéndose, pero no de frío.

Pasos que volvían.

—Bien —dijo Sasuke tocándole el brazo—. Esto es lo que he averiguado. Ha sido ingresado en el hospital Laurel Park y ahora mismo está en el quirófano. Tengo un número para llamar y pedir más información.

—Yo también tengo el número del móvil de Hinata, si es que lo lleva consigo.

—De acuerdo, pues ya está. No hay nada más que podamos hacer aquí. Quiero llevarte a tu casa y hacer que tomes algo caliente —Una enorme mano la cogió por el brazo, que se perdía en la manga de la chaqueta—. Vámonos, cariño.

No habían dado más de diez pasos cuando Sakura se detuvo, sobresaltada por lo que había estado a punto de olvidar.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Inner! Estaba a punto de irme sin Inner.

Él también se detuvo.

—¿Quién? ¿Inner?

—No quién, qué —Aunque para ella Inner estaba tan viva como cualquiera de sus amigos—.Mi arpa. No puedo dejarla aquí. Es irremplazable —El fabricante de arpas más importante de Irlanda había hecho a Inner a mano. Sarutobi Umino había muerto de un infarto dos años atrás mientras tocaba en un pub más borracho que una cuba. Nunca podría hacer otra Inner—. Necesitarás el estuche para llevarla. Está en el guardarropa. Pero Inner pesa mucho. Alrededor de veintisiete quilos —A Sakura le pareció oír un pequeño resoplido.

—De acuerdo —Sasuke le tiró un poco del brazo para apartarla a un lado. Debían estar parados en las enormes puertas abiertas que daban a la calle porque la gente la empujaba al salir.

Soplaba un viento gélido y notó pequeñas agujas de aguanieve en la cara. A lo lejos, los motores se ponían en marcha. El olor de los tubos de escape de los coches llenó el aire—. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a llevarte al coche y encenderé la calefacción. Luego vendré a buscar a Inner.

—Metida en el estuche.

—Metida en el estuche.

Ella alzó la cara hacia él, preocupada.

—Inner es muy delicada. Tiene que estar cuidadosamente cubierta con una manta. Está dentro del estuche. El frío es muy malo para ella, se le comba la madera.

—De acuerdo —Había una nota de humor en la voz profunda. Él le alisó el ceño fruncido entre las cejas con el pulgar—. Entonces rectifico. Voy a llevarte al coche y encenderé la calefacción. Luego vendré a buscar a Inner y el estuche. Arroparé a Inner con la manta para que esté cómoda y caliente y la meteré en el estuche, y si es necesario le pondré una botella de agua caliente, luego la traeré al coche que ya estará caliente. ¿Cómo suena eso?

Fue un pobre intento de humor, pero la hizo sonreír.

—Muchas gracias.

—Es un placer —dijo él, y la cogió en brazos.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué haces?

La llevaba con tanta facilidad como llevaría a un niño la mayoría de los hombres, bajando primero por la elegante escalera de granito y caminando después por el camino de grava de entrada a la Fundación. Oía el sonido de los zapatos sobre la grava y cuando él habló también sintió en el costado las vibraciones de su voz profunda.

—Hay nieve en el suelo y placas grandes de hielo. Tus zapatos son muy bonitos pero no sirven para la nieve.

Ella llevaba unas sandalias abiertas de satén con tacón de cuña.

—Bueno, las botas no van bien con los vestidos de noche.

—No, desde luego que no. Ni siquiera irían bien botas de satén verde —La sujetaba entre sus brazos, a gran altura. La única manera de conservar el equilibrio era pasarle los brazos por el cuello.

Ambas mejillas quedaron unidas y Sakura sintió moverse los músculos de su cara cuando sonrió.

Nunca la habían llevado en brazos desde que era adulta. Ahora entendía por qué esta escena salía tanto en las novelas y las películas. Era una sensación deliciosa, con un romanticismo de otra época. Era como ser transportado a otro lugar, a otro tiempo. Y además él lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Ni resoplaba ni jadeaba ni se tambaleaba. Respiraba con normalidad y sus pasos eran firmes y constantes, como si estuviera dando un paseo nocturno. Aquellos músculos tan fuertes que había notado no eran para impresionar, los usaba de verdad.

Sasuke era fuerte y valiente. Aunque viviera mil años nunca podría olvidar su voz diciendo que podía recibir un balazo en su lugar. Y lo había dicho muy en serio. La había cubierto tanto como había podido, dejando bien claro y sin lugar a dudas que estaba decidido a recibir la bala él.

Sólo la había dejado cuando vio que sus amigos iban a enfrentarse solos a los ladrones. Podría haberse salvado a sí mismo con facilidad. Lo único que tenía que hacer era quedarse bajo el escenario con ella, sabiendo además que la ayuda estaba en camino. Pero había decidido ayudar a sus amigos, desarmado. Estaba segura que no había tenido ningún arma. Había sentido cada centímetro de él cuando lo tuvo encima. El recuerdo de la única arma letal que él tenía, el pene ardiente, duro y enorme, la hizo enrojecer.

Y besaba de cine. Esa también era un arma bastante poderosa.

La verdad es que había olvidado el peligro, lo había olvidado todo, mientras la besaba. Se había perdido en un mundo de fuego y poder vital, aferrándose a aquel cuerpo tan fuerte como se estuviese aferrando a la vida misma. En un instante, el beso había pasado de ser una dulce unión de labios a sexo puro y duro. Una pronunciada pendiente de pasión ardiente. Lo había sentido enorme encima de ella, presionando con fuerza contra el monte de Venus. Su cuerpo se había preparado para él abriéndose como una flor. Una vez que el pene se había hecho sitio entre los labios del sexo, rozándolos, ella había empezado a estremecerse, arqueándose contra él para absorber más aquel fuego y poder vital. Cada vez que se arqueaba, él se volvía más grande hasta sentir las ondulaciones de la erección en los labios abiertos del sexo. Había sido lo más excitante del mundo.

Cuando él se apartó ya estaba casi a punto de llegar al clímax.

Qué hombre tan extraordinario. La había hecho sonreír, le había dado valor y protección, y la había excitado como ningún otro hombre antes. Y ahora la llevaba en brazos para que no se mojara los pies.

Ya habían llegado al coche. O al SUV, a juzgar por la altura. Oyó el "whump" de las puertas al abrir el seguro con el mando a distancia y él se las ingenió para abrir la puerta del pasajero y meterla dentro sin zarandearla. Unos segundos más tarde ya estaba en el asiento del conductor, poniendo en marcha el motor. El asiento crujió cuando se giró para coger algo detrás de él. Una manta suave la cubrió por entero y luego unas manos le metieron los bordes por debajo del cuerpo. El coche se estaba calentando.

—Eso es, si tu arpa se merece una manta, tú también. Esto se calentara en un minuto. Iré a buscar a Dagda y luego te llevaré a casa.

Sakura alargó la mano y le tocó el antebrazo. Sasuke sólo llevaba puesta la camisa a pesar del intenso frío porque le había dado a ella la chaqueta.

—¿Quieres la chaqueta? Yo estaré bien con la manta.

—No. Déjatela puesta. Vuelvo enseguida.

Ella se metió la mano en un bolsillo diminuto cosido al corpiño del vestido.

—Aquí está la llave del estuche de Inner, y mi bolso está dentro del estuche.

—Vale.

Ella todavía tenía la mano en su brazo. El brazo era cálido y duro, igual que el resto de él.

Cuando Sasuke se movió, ella lo agarró con más fuerza.

—¿Sasuke?

Él se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por todo.

El hombre carraspeó.

—No hay problema. No te muevas —Un segundo más tarde la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Fiel a su palabra, la cabina se calentó con rapidez. Los escalofríos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco mientras esperaba pacientemente envuelta en la enorme chaqueta y reconfortada por la suavidad de la manta.

Oyó que se abría la puerta trasera.

—Aquí está Dagda —dijo Sasuke—. Sana y salva, y muy cómoda en el estuche.

Ella se giró.

—Le has puesto…

—Sí, se la he puesto. No tiene frío, te lo prometo —La puerta se cerró y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Dagda a salvo y, como ella misma, bien envuelta. El SUV pareció hundirse un poco bajo el peso de Sasuke que se inclinó hacia ella, le pasó el cinturón de seguridad y se lo abrochó. Luego le puso en el regazo el bolsito de noche—. Bueno, y ahora me tendrías que dar tu dirección.

Sakura podía verlo en su imaginación, con las manos en el volante, girado hacia ella. Que daría por saber cómo era. Desde que había perdido la vista, sólo había salido con amigos cercanos, sobre todo Hinata e Ino, el padre de Hinata, el ama de llaves de los Hyuga, Chiyo, y la familia de Chiyo. No era capaz de relacionarse con alguien cuya cara no pudiera imaginar.

—1046 Adams Drive. Está al otro lado de la ciudad, cerca de…

—Sé dónde está —El SUV se puso en movimiento con las ruedas rechinando en la grava del camino.

—Creía que eras nuevo en Konoha. Que acababas de trasladarte aquí.

—Lo soy, pero un buen soldado siempre explora el terreno. ¿Estás cómoda? ¿Quieres que ponga la calefacción más fuerte?

—No, estoy bien, gracias. ¿Cuándo lleguemos a mi casa podremos llamar al hospital? O tal vez puedo intentar llamar al móvil de Hinata. Tengo que saber qué pasa —No podía soportar la idea de que Hinata estuviera sola en el hospital, tal vez llorando por la muerte de su hombre. Sakura todavía lloraba por la muerte de su padre cinco meses atrás. Aún tenía el corazón destrozado.

—No hace falta que esperemos a llegar a tu casa —Oyó los pitidos electrónicos al marcar un número en un móvil.

—¿Uchiha? —dijo una voz metálica. El coche tenía manos libres—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Kakashi, ¿sabes cómo está el teniente Uzumaki?

—¿Naruto?, espera un segundo, lo comprobaré —Hubo unos cuantos ruidos sordos, luego la voz volvió a estar en línea. Sonaba sombría.

—Negativo, Uchiha, no hay noticias. Naruto está todavía en quirófano.

—Mantenme informado, Kakashi.

—Lo haré.

Sakura se acurrucó más dentro de las capas de ropa que la envolvían. Los temblores habían vuelto a empezar. Sasuke apretó un botón y una ráfaga de aire caliente salió del tablero de mandos para calentarle los pies.

—¿Mejor?

—Muchísimo mejor, gracias. La próxima vez me aseguraré de llevar botas de satén —La sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro, desapareció. La próxima vez… tal vez la próxima vez, Hinata tendría el corazón destrozado—. ¿Qué crees que le pasará a Naruto?

—Si una herida de bala no es mortal en el momento de recibirla, hay el noventa por ciento de posibilidades de recuperación. Si Naruto ha llegado vivo al quirófano, continuará vivo el tiempo que quede.

La voz profunda sonaba tan pragmática, tan segura, que Sakura notó como se le relajaban los músculos.

—¿Es verdad o te los estás inventando para hacerme sentir mejor?

—Me lo inventaría si eso hiciera que te sintieras mejor, pero resulta que es verdad. Nunca he visto morir a un soldado que haya logrado superar el traslado en helicóptero hasta el hospital y llegar a quirófano. Con cada minuto que pasa, las posibilidades de Naruto son más grandes.

Tal vez eran tonterías, pero hizo que se sintiera mejor.

Siguieron el trayecto en silencio. En un determinado momento Sasuke puso en marcha el limpiaparabrisas. Los oía moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

—¿Esta nevando?

—Si.

Sakura no podía ver cómo conducía, pero sabía que Sasuke era un buen conductor. Incluso aunque las calles estuvieran resbaladizas con el hielo, la marcha del vehículo parecía estable y las frenadas y las curvas eran suaves. Dos días antes tuvo que tomar un taxi para ir al neurólogo y el hombre había conducido como un maníaco, casi matándola del susto.

—Gracias por llevarme. Me alegro de no haber tenido que llamar a un taxi para ir a casa.

—Nunca habría permitido que cogieras un taxi.

Sakura giró la cabeza hacia Sasuke al oír esto, pero él no dijo nada más. Ahora hacía calor en el coche, y estaba empezando a sentir los efectos de la violencia vivida. Era un trayecto en coche hacia su casa de cuarenta minutos. El silencio, la sensación de aquella máquina enorme y poderosa retumbando bajo ella y el susurro constante del movimiento de los limpiaparabrisas la adormecía.

Sakura se estaba quedando dormida cuando el timbre agudo de un teléfono la despertó de golpe.

—¿Sí? —oyó decir a Sasuke.

—Soy Kakashi, Escucha, acabamos de saber que Naruto ha salido de quirófano. Se va a cabrear mucho cuando se despierte, tiene agujeros donde no es habitual, le va a doler y va a tener tubos entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo durante unos días, pero saldrá de esta.

Ella oyó como Sasuke inspiraba profundamente.

—Esas son buenas noticias. Muy buenas. Gracias por llamar, Kakashi.

—De nada. Escucha, el detective Hoshigaki dice que tienes que venir el lunes por la mañana.

Necesitamos una declaración. De ti y de Itachi Kurosaki. La de Naruto esperaremos a que pueda hablar, pero vosotros dos, tíos, tenéis que venir.

—De acuerdo, entonces te veré el lunes por la mañana.

Sakura dejó escapar un largo y tembloroso suspiro de alivio.

—¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Estaba tan preocupada. Hinata se hubiera quedado tan desolada si le hubiera ocurrido algo a Naruto —Se llevó las manos temblorosas a la cara, casi aturdida por lo feliz que se sentía por Hinata. Otra pérdida hubiera sido insoportable.

—Sí, han sido unas noticias realmente buenas —Él cogió la mano izquierda de Sakura con una de las suyas, mucho más grande, y se la llevó a los labios. Le besó la palma, le cerró la mano en un puño y se la volvió a poner en el regazo—. Escucha, si quieres dormir un poco, hazlo. Las calles están demasiado heladas para que vayamos deprisa. Por lo menos pasarán otros tres cuartos de hora hasta que lleguemos a tu casa.

Sakura se giró hacia él.

—¿Dónde vives, Sasuke? —Procuró mantener la voz firme, como si no estuviera afectada por el beso. Porque lo estaba. La palma de la mano le ardía mientras la mantenía cerrada en el regazo, como una cálida flor.

—Encontré un apartamento en East Meadows.

Ella se sobresaltó.

—Eso está al otro lado de la ciudad —Hyuga Foundation, su casa y el apartamento de él hacían un triángulo enorme—. Siento muchísimo haberte desviado tanto de tu camino.

Giraron una esquina y el movimiento la inclinó hacia él.

—Ni siquiera pienses en ello. Descansa ahora, te despertaré cuando lleguemos. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que estás cansada.

¿Que ella estaba cansada? No había sido ella quien había entrado en combate, moviéndose con rapidez para salvar la situación como algún superhéroe. Sakura abrió la boca con indignación para decírselo.

—No, yo no estoy… —empezó, pero la palabra se convirtió en un enorme bostezo, tan repentino e incontrolable que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de cubrirse la boca—… cansada —terminó con remordimientos.

—Ajá —Él apretó algo y el respaldo del asiento se reclinó varios grados—. Descansa de todas maneras.

—Bueno —refunfuñó ella. El asiento era muy cómodo. Se dio la vuelta ligeramente hacia él y cerró los ojos. Notó como los bordes de la manta se metían aún más bajo ella y sonrió… El coche se detuvo y Sasuke apagó el motor.

* * *

Sakura se sentó derecha, parpadeando.

—¿Qué hay? ¿Qué pasa?

—Ya hemos llegado —dijo Sasuke con toda tranquilidad.

—¿Llegado a dónde?

—A tu casa. He aparcado justo delante de tu puerta.

—¿Mi casa? ¡Oh, Dios mío, me he dormido de verdad! —Se echó el pelo hacia atrás mientras

se sentaba bien—. Lo siento mucho.

—No tienes que disculparte —Le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y le puso en el hombro una mano reconfortante—. Bueno, ya sabes el procedimiento. El mismo de antes. Te meto en casa y luego vuelvo a buscar a Inner. ¿Te parece bien?

—Muy bien.

—De acuerdo. Dame las llaves de tu casa —En el tiempo que le llevó sacar las llaves del bolso, él ya había llegado a la puerta del pasajero—. Dame las llaves y luego inclínate hacia delante —le dijo, y ella lo hizo, con una fe absoluta que él la cogería. Sasuke la cogió en brazos, con manta y todo, y se dirigió hacia la casa. Otra vez con aquellos pasos largos, tranquilos y poderosos.

El tiempo se había vuelto muy frío, casi ártico. La nieve le caía en cada uno de los pocos centímetros de piel expuesta. Sasuke la había envuelto bien, pero las manos y las mejillas se le quedaron al instante entumecidas por el frío. Incluso envuelta en la chaqueta de él y la manta, empezó a temblar, pero él no. Tal vez él no tenía frío. Era posible, considerando la enorme cantidad de calor que irradiaba aquel cuerpo tan grande. Todo el lado derecho, allí donde tenía contacto con él, estaba caliente.

Había treinta y cinco pasos desde la verja a la puerta de su casa. Los había contado. Había tenido que contarlos para no darse de bruces con la verja o tropezar con los escalones del porche delantero. Que Sasuke había subido sin ninguna dificultad. Sólo le había llevado veinte pasos el llegar.

De alguna forma logró abrir la puerta sin problemas, incluso con ella en brazos. Entró en la casa y la soltó con suavidad. No dejó de sujetarla hasta no estar seguro que ella se mantenía derecha.

Mientras la dejaba en el suelo, ella tuvo que deslizarse hacia abajo, rozándole, y se quedó sorprendida una vez más de lo alto que era. Por lo menos una cabeza más alto, probablemente más.

—Voy a traer a Inner —La puerta se cerró sin ruido detrás de ella, y se quedó sola.

Después de la cálida temperatura del SUV y del calor de su cuerpo, la casa estaba fría.

_Vacía._

_Muerta._

_Oscura._

_Como siempre._

El pánico y la bilis le subieron del estómago a la garganta.

Sakura no sabía en qué lugar estaba de la sala de estar. No había prestado atención cuando Sasuke había entrado en la casa, demasiado distraída por la sensación de unos músculos muy duros que se movían bajo ella mientras la llevaba, por el calor tan intenso que desprendía, hasta tal punto que lo único que quería era acurrucarse más contra él. Al entrar, ¿había girado un poco a la izquierda o a la derecha?

Se quedó bloqueada, completamente desorientada en su propia casa. ¿Dónde la había dejado?

Si la había dejado cerca del sofá, tropezaría con el cojín que había colocado a la derecha. Por otro lado, si estaba cerca de la ventana, un movimiento a la izquierda significaría que se golpearía contra la lámpara de pie de hierro forjado en forma de pétalos con bordes afilados.

Ino le habría decorado la casa "a prueba de ciegos". Bendita fuera, Ino había hecho una exhaustiva investigación de arquitectura para ciegos y se había entusiasmado ante la idea de poner tiras de orientación táctil en el suelo, señales acústicas sensibles al movimiento en todas las habitaciones, barras en todas las puertas.

Sakura la había parado. No, de ninguna manera. No iba a estar ciega para siempre. Lo creía de todo corazón. Los médicos habían dicho que había una operación. Algo nuevo, experimental, incluso potencialmente peligroso, habían añadido, pero ya se sabía lo rápido que avanzaba la medicina. Si la técnica era experimental en septiembre, ahora sería algo de práctica corriente. Maldita fuera, no iba a acostumbrarse a ser ciega. No lo haría.

No iba a aprender Braille. No iba a comprar un bastón blanco. No iba a tener un perro guía. Y sobre todo, no iba a destrozar su casa cambiándola de arriba a abajo.

Y ahora estaba completamente perdida en su sala de estar, con nada que pudiera orientarla.

De la única manera que podría moverse era de arriba a abajo, y eso sin despegar los pies del suelo.

Todo lo demás era un abismo negro.

El pánico apareció, el pánico ciego y opresivo que le nublaba la razón y la invadía varías veces al día, dejándola perdida y temblorosa, llorando. No podía ver.

A menudo tenía pesadillas. Escenas que apenas recordaba al despertar aterrorizada, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y las lágrimas deslizándose por las mejillas. De vez en cuando los sueños eran que se ahogaba, a veces que la habían enterrado viva. A veces la habían golpeado. Pero fuera lo que fuera, siempre, siempre, el corazón se le encogía horrorizado.

Ya había tenido una pesadilla esta noche, antes, cuando había visto a su padre. Lo que significaba que podía empezar a hacerse a la idea que volvería a tener otra particularmente horrible esta misma noche.

Y como siempre estaría sola. En el silencio opresivo y oscuridad de su casa. Tropezando con los objetos que había olvidado volver a colocar en su lugar habitual. Atemorizada de salir a dar un paseo.

Con pesadillas espantosas, despertando aterrada en una oscuridad siempre sombría, buscando a tientas una luz que nunca volvería a encenderse.

Sakura empezaba a sentir como el pánico iba invadiéndola mientras esperaba, inmóvil, en el mismo lugar porque tenía miedo de moverse. Casi tenía miedo de respirar, el corazón le latía frenéticamente en el pecho, como un pájaro que se viera de repente enjaulado.

Esta noche iba a ser una mala noche, lo presentía. El terror y la violencia en Hyuga Foundation habían minado sus defensas. Por eso había tenido aquella pesadilla cuando estaba despierta y había visto a su padre. Muerto y ensangrentado.

Esta noche sería aterradora.

Detrás de ella se abrió la puerta, dejando entrar un remolino de frío. Oyó como Sasuke dejó a Dagda en el suelo. De forma instintiva había escogido el sitio habitual de Dagda, en la esquina delantera derecha. Pasos detrás de ella, rodeándola. Se movía en silencio para ser un hombre tan grande, pero los oídos de ella se habían adaptado al silencio.

Sentía su respiración, su calor.

Casi le podía leer la mente. La había acompañado a casa, Dagda estaba a salvo. Tenía otro trayecto en coche de al menos media hora, o más, con aquel tiempo tan malo. Quería partir rumbo a su casa.

De repente, Sakura comprendió que no podría pasar esta noche, de entre todas las noches, sola. No podría. Preferiría morir antes de despertarse sudorosa y temblando, con un grito ahogándose en la garganta. Sola, en la oscuridad.

Se retorció las manos, reuniendo valor. Intentó que la voz le saliera calmada, pero no lo consiguió. Pensaba que podría sacar el tema de una manera indirecta, pero fue incapaz. Lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte, demasiado aterrador para ir escogiendo las palabras. Le salió una súplica llena de desolación.

Intentó adivinar dónde estaba él, pero no lo logró. Lo único que sabía era que estaba en la misma habitación.

Las palabras le salieron a borbotones, breves y sin tapujos.

—Sasuke —dijo con voz temblorosa, sin saber hacia dónde hablar—, por favor, no me dejes sola esta noche. Creo que no podría soportarlo. Por favor.

Él estaba delante de ella. Una enorme mano le tocó el pelo, y luego la rodeó con sus brazos.

Apoyó la cabeza en él y sintió las palabras vibrando en su pecho cuando contestó.

—No, claro que no me iré —La apretó más entre sus brazos—. No hay fuerza en este mundo lo bastante fuerte para hacer que te deje esta noche.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, review.


	6. Primera vez

Hola a todos los lectores gracias por sus comentarios, esta es una adaptación de la novela minding angel de la autora lisa marie ríse, los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

disfruten el capi es largó jojojo.

**Advertencia: **en este capi hay lemon.

* * *

_Primera Vez_

**_Por favor no me dejes sola esta noche_**.

Sakura estaba allí, en el centro de su sala de estar, desesperada y mojada, con la enorme chaqueta y la manta del coche encima, y una mano pálida fuera de la ropa, sujetándosela a su alrededor.

Estaba lívida y el golpe en la frente, que iba oscureciéndose, destacaba en un contraste estremecedor. El brillante cabello rosa, que a él tanto le gustaba, le caía sobre los hombros en una maraña de rizos. El poco maquillaje que había llevado había desaparecido ya hacía tiempo.

En los ojos jades desenfocados ya no quedaba nada de rímel y los exuberantes labios estaban pálidos.

_Estaba desaliñada, asustada y perdida._

_Y tan hermosa que hacía daño mirarla_.

Sasuke la abrazó aún más fuerte. Había dicho la verdad escueta. No había poder en la tierra lo bastante fuerte para hacer que se fuera. Durante todo el viaje a través de la ciudad había estado buscando la manera de quedarse con ella y conseguir al final tenerla entre sus brazos.

Era muy bueno ideando estrategias y tácticas antes de la acción. Lo tenía todo planeado en la cabeza.

Le haría un poco de té, tomándose su tiempo, tal vez incluso le prepararía algo de comer. Le diría que tenía que quedarse para asegurarse que no tenía una conmoción. Le diría que dormiría en el sofá.

Ya se vería qué pasaba a la mañana siguiente. Ya se vería si conseguiría una repetición de aquel asombroso beso seguido de algo más.

Y al final resultaba que no tenía que hacer nada, y la razón era su propia maldita estupidez. La había asustado con su actitud de mierda. La había dejado allí de pie y se había ido porque quería coger el arpa y volver a su lado lo más rápido posible.

Y como el estúpido zoquete que era, se le había olvidado por completo que era ciega. Que lo más posible era que no supiera donde la había dejado. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando? La había dejado y había desaparecido. Al volver la había encontrado exactamente en el mismo sitio donde la había puesto. Tan hermosa, y tan perdida.

¿Acaso se había molestado en decirle dónde estaba? No. Tenía demasiada prisa. ¿Resultado? Ella no tenía ningún indicio de su situación. ¿Qué le hubiera costado tranquilizarla? Nada. Lo único que tenía que hacer era decir, estás al lado del sofá, a tu derecha hay un cojín, y delante está la mesita de centro.

Mierda, si ella hubiera hecho un movimiento equivocado habría tropezado con el cojín y se habría caído sobre el cristal de la mesita. Y se habría herido, tal vez de gravedad. La sangre se le heló en las venas sólo de pensarlo y la apretó más entre sus brazos.

Los brazos de ella aparecieron de debajo de la chaqueta y la manta para abrazarlo. Era enloquecedor el modo en que ella le respondía. Cada movimiento de él era correspondido por otro igual por parte de ella.

—Estás temblando —dijo Sasuke, y ella asintió apoyada en su camisa. La recorrían pequeños estremecimientos. Y no era por el frío. La casa estaba caliente y ella iba cubierta con varias capas de ropa—. Tienes una reacción a la tensión.

—¿si eso creo?

—Sí. Pasará. Aunque mientras dura no resulta nada divertido.

Había visto con frecuencia aquellos temblores que venían después de una acción violenta. Ella había sido valiente —increíblemente valiente considerando su condición— y no se había derrumbado hasta ahora, pero al final la tensión nerviosa había podido con ella. Ahora estaba temblando. Las lágrimas llegarían después.

No fallaba. Pura fisiología. Las hormonas del estrés eran liberadas por los conductos lacrimales.

Sus hombres no lloraban después del combate, por lo general bebían hasta olvidar, se metían en peleas, o follaban hasta no poder más si estaba disponible alguna mujer. Y si no, siempre quedaba la propia mano de uno.

Sasuke los había intentado todos, cualquier manera que supiera para aliviar la tensión, excepto las lágrimas. Follando, bebiendo, peleando, masturbándose. Una vez, después de un enfrentamiento armado especialmente peligroso donde había perdido a cuatro hombres, no le había servido en lo más mínimo ninguno de los remedios habituales, así que se puso una sudadera y corrió toda la noche. La base tenía una pista de obstáculos de cinco kilómetros y él la hizo corriendo una y otra vez durante horas, hasta que las piernas se le doblaban, hasta que le ardían los pulmones al respirar, hasta que la entrepierna le escocía por el sudor. Corrió hasta que el cielo empezó a clarear con el alba y luego volvió corriendo a su litera, se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó con la mirada clavada en el techo agrietado de madera hasta que empezó un día más de tantos otros.

Pelear, beber, follar… sabía lo que quería hacer ahora mismo, y si no se movía, ella lo notaría justo en el estómago.

Se apartó y dio un paso a un lado, manteniendo el brazo en la pequeña cintura. A la izquierda, un aparador tenía una colección pequeña pero muy atrayente de whiskys irlandeses.

—¿Eso que veo ahí en tu aparador no es algo de lo mejor que tiene Irlanda? —preguntó con su mejor acento de Cork.

—Sí —Sakura se sorbió las lágrimas—. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Oh, ya lo creo que sí —contestó Sasuke con fervor. Un whisky sonaba perfecto en aquellos momentos. Tal vez le entumecería el cerebro lo suficiente para que la polla se le bajara.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia él y le dirigió una sonrisa tan lacrimosa que casi se le doblaron las rodillas. La sangre volvió a precipitarse hacia abajo, y él casi suspiró.

—Por aquí —Con una mano en la espalda, la llevó al sofá y la sentó—. Tú también te tomarás un whisky.

—¿Yo? —Pareció asustada ante la idea.

—Oh, sí. Confía en mí en esto.

Sakura se colocó en el sofá como una reina. Sasuke no podía entender como alguien con un aspecto tan desaliñado parecía todavía tan regio. El pelo enmarañado, sin maquillaje, con lágrimas secas en las mejillas pálidas, con su chaqueta que le podría dar dos vueltas y la manta vieja encima. Y a pesar de elloestaba sentada toda remilgada, con las manos blancas y delgadas cruzadas en elregazo, como si estuviera vestida de satén y oro, con una tiara de diamantes, mostrándose ante todos como la maldita reina, preparada para saludar a sus súbditos.

Encontró los vasos, sirvió un dedo para ella, lleno tres cuartos el vaso para él y se sentó a su lado, frunciendo el ceño. Algo no estaba bien en el cuadro. Puso los vasos en la mesita.

—Ven aquí —murmuró, levantándola y colocándola sobre su regazo. Sakura se revolvió un poco sobre él, moviéndose hasta ponerse cómoda y acabando con la cabeza apoyado sobre su hombro derecho y la suave cadera justo al lado de la polla bien dura. Ahora. Perfecto—. Dame la mano.

Como antes, ella se la dio sin dudar y él le cogió los dedos poniéndoselos alrededor del vaso de cristal.

—Ahora bebe —Él se tragó la mitad del vaso de un trago, disfrutando del calor y del sabor fragante de la turba mientras el alcohol se deslizaba hacia abajo y se asentaba formando una pequeña bola caliente en el estómago. Ah, nada como el whisky irlandés. En su opinión el whisky escocés no se le podía comparar. Sakura también estaba bebiendo el suyo a sorbos.

Sasuke esperó. La bebida la calentaría y empezaría a minar sus defensas. Ella no quería llorar delante de él, pero el whisky anularía la parte de su mente que no le dejaría hacer lo que necesitaba, derramar lágrimas.

Sakura se acabó el vaso y se lo tendió con una mano temblorosa. Él lo cogió, lo dejó al lado del suyo y la tomó de la mano, que siguió temblando dentro de la suya. Se la llevó a los labios y el besó el dorso, maravillándose de la piel satinada, de lo delicada que era.

—Puedes llorar si quieres —le dijo con voz queda, y su cabeza giró un poco hacia el sonido de la voz. Ella no había sabido donde estaba su cara, hasta que con aquellas pocas palabras, los ojos ciegos lo miraron.

De pronto comprendió, en un destello de perspicacia que penetró en su cabezota, que ella tenía que oír su voz para orientarse. Y él casi no le había hablado.

No era muy hablador con nadie, y mucho menos con las mujeres. Tal como él lo veía, nunca convencería a una mujer para tener sexo con conversaciones dulces. Las mujeres con las que se acostaba no necesitaban ni querían conversación. Querían ser folladas y la mayoría de las veces se lo proponían ellas sin que él hubiera tenido que esforzarse demasiado. No necesitaba convencerlas. Las mujeres hermosas ni siquiera le darían la hora. La verdad es que nunca había intentado dirigirse a una mujer hermosa, a excepción de Ino.

Pero Sakura necesitaba que él hablase. Necesitaba poder anclarse en la oscuridad de su mundo a través de su voz. Los pequeños temblores aumentaban, a pesar de que era obvio que intentaba contenerlos.

—Si quieres llorar, hazlo, te irá bien —Sasuke movió un poco el brazo para que apoyara la espalda—. Llorar libera un montón de hormonas de tensión. Después te sentirás mejor.

Ella movió la cabeza con brusquedad, negando.

—No quiero llorar. Llorar no sirve para nada.

La voz estaba llena de lágrimas. Una pequeña línea fruncida apareció entre sus cejas rosas.

Sasuke esperó.

Ella de repente enterró la cabeza en su hombro. Un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo y rompió a llorar. Por fin. Era lo que él había estado esperando. Los brazos esbeltos de Sakura se enroscaron alrededor de su cuello, apretó más la cara sobre su hombro y lloró a lágrima viva. Al principio era violentos y pequeños gimoteos mientras intentaba reprimir las lágrimas, luego estalló en un gran sollozo, dando rienda suelta a una inundación. Su pequeña caja torácica se estremecíacon la fuerza del llanto.

Sasuke comprendía muy bien que ella no sólo lloraba por la tensión de la tarde, sino también por la tensión de la pérdida de su mundo. No sabía lo que le había pasado —y ahora no era el momento para preguntárselo— pero había perdido mucho.

Un accidente, le había dicho ella. ¿Un accidente de coche? ¿Había resbalado y se había caído?

Fuera lo que fuese, debía haber sido un accidente grave para dejarla ciega. Estaría empezando una carrera maravillosa, con aquella voz, su virtuosismo con el arpa y una belleza tan increíble. No había oído hablar de ella, pero se había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos diez años en el extranjero.

Mientras tanto esta mujer bella y con un talento increíble había grabado, había hecho giras y su carrera y su vida se había detenido en seco por un accidente, dejándola ciega.

Llorar era lo menos que podía hacer.

La siguió abrazando en silencio, dándole el calor y la comodidad de su cuerpo. Ella fue calmándose, agotada. Sasuke bajó la vista para mirarla. Incluso después de una tormenta de lágrimas, seguía igual de hermosa. Le apartó un mechón de rizos que le había puesto delante de los ojos. Aquel cabello brillante era de un rosa tan ardiente que siempre se sorprendía de que estuviera frío al tacto.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, con las gruesas pestañas rosas sombreando la piel blanca de las mejillas. Le quitó las últimas lágrimas con el pulgar.

—Estaba tan asustada —susurró ella al final.

Por supuesto que se había asustado. Había oído las explosiones de las granadas, el fuego de la ametralladora, el grito de la gente. Todo sin ser capaz de ver lo que pasaba. Debía haber sido aterrador para ella.

—Lo sé, cariño —le dijo él—. Lo siento mucho. Pero ya ha terminado. No hay nada que pueda asustarte ahora. Olvídalo. Estás a salvo.

—Estaba tan asustada de que te hubiera pasado algo —continuó Sakura, como si él no hubiera hablado. Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto—. No podía creer que hubieras salido sin ningún arma. Y luego oí tiros y-y gritos… —la voz le tembló y calló unos instantes hasta volver a recuperar el control—. Creía que te habían disparado y estabas muerto —murmuró con voz teñida de lágrimas—.Estaban todos esos disparos… y el ruido… y nadie venía a por mí. Sabía que volverías a mí, pero no lo hiciste. Pareció pasar una eternidad hasta que oí tu voz. Fue tan horrible no saber qué pasaba. Te imaginaba en medio de un charco de tu propia sangre —La recorrió un estremecimiento y Sasuke tensó los brazos.

Dios mío. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras hablaba con Itachi, Ino yKakashi?

¿Quince minutos? Para él no era mucho tiempo, pero a ella debió parecerle una eternidad.

Había estado preocupada por él.

Sasuke no recordaba ninguna época en su vida en que alguien se preocupara por él.

Preocuparse por sus hombres en combate era su trabajo. Nadie se preocupaba por el mayor. Todo el mundo daba por sentado que el jefe podía valerse por sí mismo.

—Todo estaba bajo control —dijo él por fin—. Naruto me dio una oportunidad y yo la aproveché.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Había cinco cabr-canallas en el salón. Naruto se ocupó de uno de los tenía cuchillos y se los tiró a dos de los malos y ambos quedaron fueran de combate. Agarré una pistola y me encargué de los otros dos. Kakashi y los SWAT se ocuparon de los que había fuera. No tuvieron ni una oportunidad, ni siquiera lograron pegar un tiro.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no lograron pegar un tiro? Hirieron a Naruto.

—Lo hirieron antes de que entrara en el salón. Así que no tenías que preocuparte por mí.

—Pues claro que tenía que preocuparme —Su voz era suave, vacilante. Aflojó la presión con la que le agarraba el cuello, bajando un brazo. Con la mano le acarició la mandíbula. Gracias a Dios que la cicatriz estaba en el otro lado. Era tan desagradable al tacto como a la vista—. Rezaba para que lo lograras.

Sasuke la miró. Jesús, era tan jodidamente hermosa. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría tener entre sus brazos a una mujer tan bella. Y además lo miraba con admiración, lo que todavía lo tenía más confundido. Bueno, mirar mirar no. Pero algo así.

Un pequeño hoyuelo aparecía en el lado derecho de la boca de Sakura cuando sonreía.

Apareció ahora.

—Eres muy valiente. Creo que no conozco a nadie que vaya tras hombres armados sin llevar ningún arma —Un pequeño entrecejo apareció entre las cejas—. Bueno, puede que el marido de Ino, Itachi. Trabajasteis juntos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, durante casi veinte años. Y no hemos sido tan valientes.

Sakura soltó un bufido muy poco apropiado para una dama.

—Sí, claro.

—No, no había ninguna duda en cuanto al resultado.

Y era verdad. Itachi y él se habían enfrentado a enemigos mucho, mucho peores en sus tiempos en las Fuerzas de Asalto. Y Naruto había sido marine. Por mucho que los Akatsukis se burlaran de los Shinobi, se respetaban mutuamente. Los shinobis eran duros, hoscos y peligrosos, y hacían su trabajo a la perfección. Los tres se habían enfrentado a profesionales en sus tiempos, hombres que se habían entrenado día y noche para matar, al igual que ellos. En comparación, los ladrones a los que habían matado eran unos aficionados de mierda, buscando dinero fácil, pensando que eran unos tipos duros porque iban armados. Los ladrones no habían tenido ni una posibilidad contra Itachi, Naruto y él.

Lo que había aterrorizado a Itachi era el tipo que apuntaba con la ametralladora a la cabeza de Ino. Era para estos casos para lo que se había inventado la jodida ley de Murphy. El tipo podría haber apretado el gatillo por equivocación, o tropezar, o podría haber decidido celebrar su riqueza recién adquirida haciendo volar los sesos de la cabeza de Ino. Lo único que hacía falta era una presión de poco más de un kilo y medio. La misma cantidad de energía que se necesitabapara abrir una lata de cerveza, y la parte más importante del mundo de Itachi se hubiera hecho pedazos.

Esta había sido el único peligro real.

—Pues yo creo que eres tú la que ha sido bastante valiente esta noche.

—¿Yo? —Se le quedó la boca abierta por la sorpresa—. ¡Por Dios! No hice nada más que esconderme y temblar. Eso no es ser valiente.

—No sé. Hay muchas clases de valor. Subir a un escenario, tocar un instrumente y cantar delante de cientos de personas —Se estremeció de forma tan exagerada que a ella no le quedó más remedio que notarlo, sintiéndose complacido al verla sonreír—. Me hubiera cagado-er, muerto del susto.

La sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Puedes decirlo. He oído la palabra antes. A menudo.

—¿De verdad? —La voz se le puso ronca—. Eso está bien.

Dios mío, cuando ella sonreía, era algo devastador. Incluso se olvidó de lo que hablaban. La movió con un brazo hasta que estuvo completamente girada hacia él y con un dedo de la mano libre la acarició. Tenía que tocarla, tocar toda aquella suavidad.

Con ternura, apenas rozándole la piel, deslizó el dedo por el pómulo, bajando, bajando, pasándolo por el contorno de los labios.

Él tenía las manos ásperas, llenas de callos. Le dio un miedo atroz arañarle esa piel increíblemente delicada. Ella dejó de sonreír cuando él le pasó la punta del índice alrededor de los labios, quedándose absorto como si se concentrara en la sensación de su mano acariciándola. Sakura se movió un poco y la cadera se deslizó justo sobre su polla. A él se le cortó la respiración mientras la polla se le ponía dura.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —Preguntó con la voz suave casi sin aliento.

—Seguro —La respuesta le salió estrangulada. Esperaba poder contestar. Toda la de la cabeza se había ido hacia abajo y le pareció casi imposible concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la sensación de su piel.

Ella se balanceó un poco sobre su erección y Sasuke tuvo que morderse los labios para impedir un gemido.

—¿Esto es… —Con la cadera le frotó de un lado a otro, poniéndosela aún más dura—… esto es, um, un estado permanente en ti?

La honda respiración se convirtió en una explosión de risa.

—Al parecer, sí. Al menos cuando estoy contigo. Por lo visto no hay diferencia en qué situación esté, disparos, peligro… se me sube cuando estás cerca. Aunque a decir verdad, por lo general, hace más o menos lo que yo le digo. Excepto contigo.

—Me siento… halagada —El hoyuelo volvió a aparecer—. Creo.

—Um…

¡Diablos, di algo!

Pero lo que quería salir de su boca no era algo que pudiera decirle a ella. Jesús, ¿cómo iba a decirle que no podía imaginarse ni por un momento que la polla le bajara estando ella en la misma habitación? En la misma casa. Diablos, en la misma ciudad. Apretó los labios con fuerza para evitar que las palabras le salieran a borbotones.

Lo que tenía que hacer era hablarle con normalidad, sin que la voz sonara estrangulada y sin que ella se diera cuenta que ya no le quedaba nada de sangre en la cabeza. Sakura tenía que saber que no era un obseso sexual, aunque así es como se sentía ahora mismo.

Había conversaciones que podía mantener con una mujer hermosa. Había montones de cosas de las que hablar con ella. La música era una. A él le gustaba la música, siempre le había gustado, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con un músico de verdad. Y desde luego no con uno con tanto talento como ella. O podrían habar sobre el accidente, de cómo se había quedado ciega. Lo que le gustaba leer, eso estaría muy bien. Había toneladas de libros en la sala,probablemente de antes del accidente. Eran posibles toda clase de tácticas coloquiales.

Lo más seguro es que fuera su única oportunidad en esta vida de mantener una conversación con alguien como Sakura. Lo malo es que no le salía ninguna palabra. Apenas podía recordar su propio nombre.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza mientras el brazo que la sujetaba, la alzaba hacia él. Cuando poco a poco la hizo levantar la cabeza, acercándola a la suya, la sonrisa de ella se desvaneció y los ojos se le cerraron. Cuando los labios de ambos se rozaron, ella ya estaba preparada. Se abrió de inmediato a él y fue como antes, bajo el escenario. Como sumergirse en un estanque caliente, perfumado ytropical. Quería quedarse allí para siempre, con la lenguas enredadas. Sakura apretó, el brazo con el que le rodeaba el cuello y él profundizó el beso, demorándose en su boca, con la lengua metida hasta el fondo. Su sabor era dulce y excitante, totalmente embriagador.

Nada de malvados con armas robando joyas, nada de tiros, nada de distracciones exteriores, nada de nada, sólo ellos dos en la quietud de la noche nevada, con el único sonido en la habitación de los suspiros y gemidos. De los sonidos húmedos de sus bocas unidas, del susurro de ropas cuando ella se movió entre sus brazos.

Sasuke apartó un momento la boca para mirarla, asombrado una vez más de estar abrazando a Sakura. Observarla era casi voyerismo. Siempre apartaba la mirada de las mujeres hermosas. Y aún así, en lo más profundo de su ser, en una parte de él que nadie había visto nunca, o incluso sospechado que existía, amaba la belleza. Nadie pensaría en él como alguien con sentido de la estética, y más cuando se aspecto se parecía a un tosco descargador de muelles y se había pasado la vida entrenando a hombres duros para matar. No había mucha belleza en eso. Pero la verdad era que la belleza le conmovía.

Y ahora estaba conmovido. Ella era hermosa pero era más que eso. Sakura era algo más que una cara bonita. Había humor, carácter e inteligencia en ella. Coraje, también, si no se había desmoronado al quedarse ciega.

Podía mirarla todo lo que quisiera, y su mirada vagó por los finos rasgos, por la piel blanca como una delicada perla, por toda aquella suavidad y debió notar que la miraba absorto porque esbozó una ligera sonrisa y dijo:

—¿Qué?

—Eres tan jodidamente hermosa —susurró Sasuke, y luego se sobresaltó. ¡Muy bien!, pensó, muy elegante—. Lo siento.

Por suerte, aquella sonrisa no vaciló.

—También he oído esa palabra. No estoy hecha de algodón de azúcar. No me derretiré sólo por oír un taco.

Tal vez no, pero sí parecía que estaba hecha de algodón de azúcar. Tenía la piel tan pálida y tan delicada. Observó, fascinado, como aparecía un ligero rubor allá donde la tocaba. Para comprobarlo, deslizó el dedo por la piel, desde el pómulo alto hasta la barbilla, con un golpecito en la pequeña hendidura de allí, luego por el cuello largo y delgado, y a través de las delicadas clavículas. Todo era igual de fascinante, puro placer allá donde tocara.

Sasuke no tenía ni idea de si lo que ellos hacían iba a conducir al sexo. Sólo de pensarlo hizo que el corazón le latiera más rápido, pero tenía que ser realista. ¿Qué haría en la cama con él alguien como Sakura?

Si ella le decía que parase, él lo haría. Lo haría, lo haría.

Esperaba.

La erección que tenía no iba a desaparecer, pero bueno, no desaparecería aunque follasen. Por el camino que iba, podría estar con ella tres días y seguir duro.

Y de todos modos, lo que hacía ahora era casi tan bueno como follar.

Casi. Tal vez.

Sólo de pensar en estar dentro de Sakura hacía que la erección le latiera y que se pusiera a temblar, y comprendió que estaba a punto de correrse en los pantalones. Ella le mordisqueó el labio inferior y las caderas de él se alzaron en un movimiento incontrolable.

Sakura lo notó y se ruborizó.

Él la observó fascinado. Los sentimientos que lo atravesaron fueron tan intensos que fue casi como entrar en combate a cámara lenta. Tanto que de pronto se le quedó la mente en blanco. Y la sensación de ella, la cosa más suave que había tocado nunca. Los colores, desde la perla más pálida de los hombros y la parte superior de los pechos hasta el débil rosado de las mejillas y el rosado másintenso de los labios. Se inclinó para besarla, mordiéndole los labios con suavidad, levantando la boca para encajar mejor, y luego besándola profundamente una y otra vez.

Ella le puso los dos brazos alrededor del cuello, suspirando con suavidad. La mano derecha de Sasuke le rodeaba la cintura. Abrió la mano para pasar la palma a lo largo de su caja torácica, deleitándose por la sensación suave y delicada de ella bajo la tela. No huía de él. Al contrario, apretó aún más los brazos a su alrededor.

Él le rodeó el pecho con la mano. Era pequeño, perfecto, cabía a la perfección en la enorme palma. Notó como se le hinchaba bajo la mano, al igual que estaba haciendo la polla. De repente el tocarle el pecho por encima de aquel material suave y diáfano no era suficiente. Necesitaba tocarle la piel, necesitaba ver cómo eran los pezones. Era un verdadero adicto de los pezones rosa pálido, susfavoritos.

Sasuke le puso las manos en la espalda y poco a poco le abrió la cremallera del vestido. El sonido que hizo al abrirse no fue muy fuerte pero Sakura debía haberlo notado, debía haber notado como se abría el vestido y el aire más frío de la habitación en la piel de la espalda repentinamente desnuda. Si quería protestar, ahora era el momento para hacerlo.

Pero no protestó, en absoluto. Lo que hizo fue suspirar y separar la boca lo suficiente para murmurar "Sasuke" y volver a besarlo otra vez.

Lo estaba besando. Sasuke era un buen estratega y en ese momento eléctrico se dio cuenta que iban a tener sexo y pronto.

Cada músculo se le tensó mientras luchaba consigo mismo. Una parte de él quería levantarse

—Ya mismo— llevarla al dormitorio, lanzarla sobre la cama y dejarse caer directamente sobre ella. Ahora que el vestido estaba desabrochado por completo, no se lo tendría que arrancar, sólo deslizarlo hacia abajo con un movimiento de las manos. Lo que fuera que llevara debajo, tendría que desaparecer. Conseguiría quitarle la ropa interior de la forma usual… o se la arrancaría. De una u otramanera, no estaba dispuesto a esperar más de dos segundos para tenerla desnuda.

Y un segundo después, estaría dentro de ella, follándola duro. A toda velocidad, con toda su fuerza, machacándole el pubis, haciendo que la cama se zarandeara al follarla. Manteniéndole las piernas arriba y abierta mientras se la metía y se la sacaba tan fuerte como pudiera.

Aquella imagen le horrorizó. De hecho pegó un salto del susto.

—¿Qué? —susurró sin abrir los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —murmuró él y volvió a inclinarse para besarla otra vez.

Mierda, la partiría en dos si le hiciera eso. Él era grande y estaba más excitado de lo que había estado en su vida. La polla era como una pelota de béisbol. Sakuratenía un cuerpo delicado, estaba seguro que sería pequeña y estrecha. Esas dos cosas juntas no iban a funcionar en la cama sin hacerle daño, a no ser que se asegurara que estaba preparada.

Una vez acostados tendría que tener mucho cuidado. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a polvos algo violentos y lo más probable era que, inconscientemente, hubiera escogido compañeras que querían eso, porque nunca nadie se había quejado. Las mujeres con quien había compartido la cama no buscaban más que una polla grande que pudiera estar dura el tiempo suficiente para darles placer. Eso era exactamente lo que él tenía para ofrecer, ni más ni menos.

Esto de ahora era algo más.

Sakura era una dama y tenía que ser tratada como tal.

Y era ciega. Estaba indefensa. Aquella idea también le sobresaltó.

Sasuke no se hacía ninguna ilusión sobre cómo había acabado con aquella belleza entre sus brazos. No era por su encanto y estaba condenadamente seguro que no era por su aspecto. Sakura había pasado esta noche por una experiencia traumática y tenía miedo de quedarse sola. Era muy probable que esta fuera la única noche que conseguiría estar con ella. Tenía que hacerlo bien. No podía perder el control y olvidar que era ciega.

Lo último que él necesitaba era hacérselo demasiado duro y asustarla, darle miedo.

Sasuke sabía de estrategia militar. Era su especialidad. La parte de la estrategia en que uno se pone en la piel del enemigo. En este caso Sakura no era el enemigo, desde luego, pero de todos modos durante un segundo podría ponerse en su piel. Se podía imaginar la mar de bien la sensación de estar en la cama con alguien como él, con su rudeza. Él pesaba ciento ocho kilos de puro músculo, Un hombre que se había entrenado en artes marciales durante toda su vida adulta. Ella no podría con él en ningún caso, ninguna mujer podría. Pero una ciega…

Jesús. Sakura estaría a su merced. Completamente. Sería incapaz de defenderse de cualquier manera. Incapaz de agarrar algo para golpearle si la asustaba. Incapaz de telefonear a nadie.

A propósito suavizó el abrazo, decidido a que ella no dudara ni un segundo de él, que no se inquietara ni por un momento. Esta noche tenía que ser puro placer.

Se entretuvo en su boca durante un largo rato, trazando suavemente con la mano el contorno de su pecho sobre la tela diáfana. Sakura se movió otra vez y el vestido se abrió del todo.

Sasuke le puso la mano bajo el corpiño del vestido, sobre la curva superior del pecho, y la dejó allí, pesada y caliente, mientras deslizaba la boca por la mandíbula con besos suaves. Las comisuras de los labios de Sakura se curvaron hacia arriba. Siguió deslizando la mano hacia abajo, deleitándose con la sensación de seda de la piel en la palma de la mano y la tela de seda en el dorso.

Jesús, todo esto es puro deleite, el tocarla, los sonidos que hacía, su olor.

Le apoyó la mano en el pecho y el pezón, pequeño y duro, se le clavó en el hueco de la palma de la mano. Oh, sí.

Le frotó el pezón y ella ronroneó. Era la única palabra que podía definir aquel sonido. Joder, Sakura no debería hacer eso. Él estaba intentando ir poco a poco pero estaba a punto de explotar.

Tenía las pelotas tensas, casi en la ingle.

Fue deslizando la boca hacia abajo, hacia abajo, por toda aquella piel tersa, sujetándole el pecho. Abrió los ojos el tiempo suficiente para mirar un momento hacia abajo, encantado con la vista. Allí estaba ella y —síii— el pezón era pálido, de un rosa pálido, su favorito.

Sakura también sabía a rosa pálida, como algunas fresas en un cucurucho de vainilla. Chupó, intentando ser suave. Cuando levantó la cabeza, el rubor le había dado un ligero tono de rosa más profundo y el pezón y la aureola brillaban de humedad. Un mechón de cabello de un rosa profundo le había caído sobre el hombro y él lo apartó, besando la piel que quedó al descubierto.

—¿Seguimos con esto en el dormitorio? —preguntó él con voz tranquila.

Sakura sonrió, y le rodeó la cabeza con ambas manos, gracias a Dios que se había saltado otra vez la cicatriz. Ella le acarició el cuello con la nariz y fue subiendo hasta el oído.

—Oh, sí, Sasuke, te deseo tanto —le susurró en el oído, haciendo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Entonces giró la cabeza y le besó la oreja y —¡bam!— él sintió como le venía el orgasmo.

Casi.

¡Maldición! ¡Había estado cerca! Fue capaz de retenerlo en el último momento, apretando todos y cada uno de los músculos que tenía, pero tuvo que quedarse quieto allí durante unos segundos, temblando.

Se levantó del sofá con ella en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

Cuando Sasuke la levantó en brazos, para Sakura fue como si la liberaran de los odiados grilletes.

Cada instante de cada día desde que se había quedado ciega requería un esfuerzo insoportable, segundo a segundo tenía que planificar cada movimiento que hacía para no caer o no golpearse con algo o hacerse daño de alguna forma. Cuando por la noche se iba a la cama estaba agotada, sólo para quedarse despierta durante horas, tensa y desalentada, mirando ciegamente el techo.

Y cuando por fin se dormía, tenía pesadillas.

Ahora era como haber vuelto a la vida.

Estaba en los brazos fuertes de Sasuke, dejando que la llevara donde él quisiera. Donde los dos querían estar, en el dormitorio.

Nunca había estado tan excitada como en ese sofá, besándolo, sintiendo su mano enorme y fuerte en el pecho, tan suave como una pluma. Era tal el contraste, el profundo poder, los enormes músculos, los miembros grandes y largos y esa suavidad, incluso ternura, cuando la tocaba.

Sakura se relajó por completo en los brazos de Douglas. No tenía que pensar, no tenía que planear, no tenía que preocuparse, podía ser ella misma. Nada malo iba a ocurrirle, no mientras él la sostuviera. No mientras estuviera con ella. En ese aspecto confiaba completamente en él.

La soltaba, así que debían estar en el dormitorio. Sakura se quedó de pie, cogiéndole de los brazos.

—No voy a encender la luz —dijo él con su voz profunda y grave, que parecía penetrarle hasta el núcleo de los huesos.

—Gracias —susurró ella. Sakura se derritió. Las luces encendidas la pondrían en desventaja, así que él se privaba de la luz. Era un gesto tan atento que las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos.

—¡Eh! —retumbó él. Un enorme pulgar le secó la piel bajo los ojos—. ¿Es que quieres las luces? ¿Es eso?

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa húmeda.

—No, no quiero las luces encendidas, tonto. Lo que de verdad quiero es que me beses.

—Oh, sí —el susurro en la noche era ardiente.

Ella se puso de puntillas y sus bocas se encontraron a mitad del camino. Oh, Dios, su boca.

Daba unos besos magníficos, besaba con tanta habilidad que el calor la inundó concentrándose en el estómago y más abajo. Cada vez que la lengua de él tocaba la suya notaba como se le tensaban los músculos del estómago, como se le tensaba la vagina. Se estremeció y se aferró a él con más fuerza.

Era tan, tan delicioso, mucho más de lo que había sentido al excitarse o incluso hacer el amor con otro hombre. Tanto fuego, tanto poder. Se derritió y se habría caído si él no la hubiera sujetado.

Sakura se perdió en la boca de Sasuke, contorsionándose para sentir más de él, con los brazos alzados a gran altura para rodearle el cuello.

Era tanto el calor que se desprendía de él que tardó un momento en darse cuenta que le había bajado el vestido de los hombros y lo tenía enroscado en las caderas sin poder llegar a caer al suelo porque la fuerza con que la abrazaba. Se separó un segundo, el tiempo imprescindible para que el vestido cayera al suelo, y luego volvió a aferrarse a él y Sasuke volvió a besarla, y a besarla, y a besarla. Un beso largo, perfecto y eterno.

Los pechos desnudos estaban aplastados contra la camisa del traje, pero bajo la tela notaba las superficies duras de su torso. Dios, cuanto poder, quería sentir su piel en la de ella y desnudarle lo más rápido posible. Le desabotonó la camisa y para deslizársela por los hombros tuvo que esforzarse tanto por lo alto como por lo ancho. La tela se resistía y ella gimió de impaciencia. Oyó un sonido bajo como un trueno, encantador por su intensidad. Sasuke se estaba riendo.

—Espera, cariño. Déjame a mí —La voz era grave con tonos cálidos. La apartó un momento y ella se sintió helada y abandonada. Susurros de tela, el roce de ropa cayendo al suelo y luego, él volvía a estar a su lado, completamente desnudo, besándola y, ¡oh, sí! Piel desnuda contra piel desnuda. La sensación de Sasukeera tan deliciosa, tan poderosa como había imaginado.

Estiró los brazos para tocarlo. Con las palmas de las manos recorrió los hombros amplios y fuertes, y siguió subiendo hasta el cuello. Estaba de puntillas, apretada contra él. El pene erecto le apretaba el estómago, duro y ardiente, como acero caliente. Todo en él era como acero velludo y caliente. Sasuke levantó un momento la cabeza, abrazándola con fuerza. Estaban allí de pie, con el corazón latiéndole a tanta velocidad y tan fuerte que creyó que le saldría del pecho.

El corazón ya le había latido así antes, bajo el escenario, de miedo. Su corazón estaba teniendo esta noche una buena sesión de aerobic, terror y sexo en vez de una carrera de ocho kilómetros.

Bueno, no le importaría tener sexo cuando fuera si se parecía a esto. Estaba tan excitada que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y ni siquiera estaban juntos en la cama.

Sentirlo era tan delicioso. Apartando las manos del cuello de Sasuke, Sakura las bajó hasta el pecho, entreteniéndose en los pezones planos, tan diferentes a los de ella. Eran muy pequeños y estaban duros, como un perdigón. Cuando movió el pulgar sobre uno de los pezones, preguntándose de qué color sería, el pene se movió entre ellos, aumentando y ondulando.

¡Qué delicioso! ¡Ella había hecho esto! Canturreando de placer, Sakura dejó el dedo en el pezón derecho para poder encontrarlo con la boca y lo besó, lo lamió y lo chupeteó. Muy por encima de su cabeza oyó un gemido, los pulmones del hombre retumbaron y un ligero brillo de sudor cubrió el pecho masculino.

Oh, ya no era la pobre, ciega y desvalida Sakura. No, no, era la grande y poderosa Sakura, reduciendo a este hombre enorme a una masa temblorosa. Le mordió el contorno del pezón con suavidad y él soltó un grito. Casi se echó a reír de placer. Mordisqueándole los músculos duros del pecho, dejó caer una mano hasta su ingle. El pene era enorme, duro como la piedra, con grandes venas sobresaliendo tanto que incluso podía sentirlas. Pasó la mano por todo lo largo, los dedos apenas podían rodearlo, y acarició con el pulgar la cabeza grande y protuberante. Goteaba semen,

Sabía que eso era un signo de excitación masculina incontrolable.

Perfecto, ella también estaba muy excitada, mojada y caliente, en una parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

Las manos de Sasuke la rodeaban, una por detrás de la cabeza y otra alrededor de la cintura.

Él rompió el silencio de la noche mientras la guiaba poco a poco de espaldas hacia la cama.

—No te preocupes por nada, cariño. Llevo protección.

Sólo moverse con él ya era tan atractivo. Sakura estaba encantada del movimiento de sus músculos contra ella cuando se movía. Le costó un momento a su deslumbrado cerebro entender las palabras. ¿Protección? ¿Qué…? Oh.

Era algo atrevido y probablemente arriesgado, pero la sensación de su piel era tan maravillosa que no quería renunciar ni a un centímetro de contacto de su cuerpo con el de ella. Ni dentro de ella.

Se estremeció de anticipación. Un último roce de los dos cuerpos y ya se había decidido. De todas formas, este hombre no estaba enfermo.

—Tú, um, no necesitas condones.

Él se quedó inmóvil. La había estado besando en el cuello pero ahora levantó la cabeza. Sakura sintió el cuello frío y vacío.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho que, um, no necesitarás condones. Estuve en el hospital… mucho tiempo, y tuvieron que recetarme la píldora.

Una lenta exhalación de aire.

—¿Puedo correrme dentro de ti? ¿Sin una goma?

Bueno, no era exactamente así la manera en que ella lo había expresado, pero…

—Sí.

En un segundo la levantó, unas manos temblorosas le quitaron las bragas y las medias y la depositaron con cuidado en la cama y luego Sasuke estaba encima de ella, duro y pesado, besándola profundamente. Eran besos feroces, absorbentes, como si Sakura tuviera algún elixir secreto que él necesitara con desesperación y que sólo pudiera conseguir de ella. La sujetaba con fuerza por la cabeza, inclinándosela hacia un lado y hacia otro para poder besarla en todos los ángulos posibles.

A pesar de lo maravillosos que eran sus besos, Sakura estaba distraída por la sensación del cuerpo desnudo que tenía encima. Ya había estado así antes, bajo el escenario de la Fundación, pero esto era diferente. Allá habían tenido capas y capas de ropa, y cada segundo había sido tiempo robado. Ahora era como si se hubiera deslizado a alguna dimensión diferente, donde el tiempo era como la miel, dorado y lento.

La percepción del hombre era tan deliciosa que quería aferrarse a él con fuerza. Cada vez que él se movía, cada vez que respiraba, se frotaba contra ella, con todo su peso y su dureza, aumentando la sensualidad a un cien por cien. Nunca antes el sexo había sido tan… sensual, donde cada sentido aparte de la vista se despertaba y olía a rosas.

Una de las manos se apartó de la cabeza y fue bajando poco a poco por un lado. Él se movió justo lo imprescindible para tocarle el pecho y fue tan apasionante como antes. Más, porque sabía que pronto iban a hacer el amor y cada caricia la preparaba para aceptar el cuerpo masculino.

Era tan asombroso. Su cuerpo había asumido por completo el control. Estaba haciendo cosas sin que ella lo dirigiera. Ahora se daba cuenta que en cierto modo, con amantes anteriores había tenido que excitarse a sí misma. Su mente había tenido que enviar sensaciones eróticas a los pechos y la vagina porque no había existido esta conexión con el hombre. Pero ahora no. Oh Dios, ahora no.

Ahora su cuerpo se derretía en cualquier parte que Douglas tocara sin que su mente tuviera nada que ver con ello.

Él apartó la boca y la fue bajando por el cuello, poco a poco, hasta el se estremeció al sentir sus labios recorriéndola.

Un toquecito en el pecho y la boca en el pezón, y se excitó más allá de lo imaginable. Los pezones se le estaban poniendo muy duros, mientras la boca de él parecía tocarle el pecho y entre los muslos al mismo tiempo. Cada tirón de la boca desembocaba en una profunda contracción de la vagina.

Notaba lo húmeda que estaba, lo suave que se sentía. También notaba lo húmedo que estaba él, ligeramente sudado, con la punta del pene mojada por el semen.

Por ella.

Sasuke era tan cuidadoso, tocándola como si estuviera hecha del más fino cristal, capaz de romperse con el más ligero de los toques. Ella no era delicada y estaba más excitada de lo que había estado nunca. El hombre necesitaba un ligero empujón.

Movía la mano poco a poco, muy poco a poco hacia la ingle. A este paso le llevaría toda la noche. Sakura se contoneaba bajo él, recorriéndole la amplia espalda con las manos.

—Estoy preparada, Sasuke. Ahora —Las palabras susurradas sonaron chillonas y parecieron hacer eco en su cabeza.

El enorme cuerpo se quedó quieto excepto por el pecho que se movía como un fuelle. Los fuertes jadeos resonaron en el silencio de la noche.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

Sí, lo notaba. En la forma que la tocaba que era un reflejo exacto de las palabras. En el modo obvio en que se contenía, en la manera en que nunca, jamás usaba su fuerza contra ella… No, él no quería hacerle daño.

Como respuesta, Sakura abrió las piernas, levantándolas junto a los muslos masculinos. Estaba completamente abierta a él, húmeda, hinchada y tenía que notarlo.

Oh, sí, lo notaba. El hombre gimió, y se movió un poco hasta que estuvo situado en la entrada.

Era grande, enorme. Lo sabía porque lo había sentido y tocado pero en cierta forma era más real ahora que se disponía a penetrarla. No usaba la mano. Las dos estaban ahora rodeándole la cabeza, y con la lengua le acariciaba profundamente la boca, repitiendo lo que quería hacer más abajo.

Algunos de los hombres con los que había compartido la cama tenían que usar las manos para ayudarse a penetrarla porque —ahora lo comprendía— no habíanestado del todo erectos. No era el caso presente. Sasuke podría haber estado hecho sin lugar a dudas de acero caliente. Tenía el pene completamente erecto y perfectamente capaz de penetrarla sin ayuda de nadie.

Sintió el movimiento de los músculos de la espalda cuando empezó a penetrarla. Poco a poco.

No le dolía porque era muy cuidadoso, pero hubiera podido dolerle. Se introducía en ella despacio, creando con aquella fricción un calor increíble, y besándola con intensidad, y sólo eso ya fue el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida. Era como si la penetraran por primera vez, tocando partes suyas que nunca antes habían sido tocadas. Cuando por fin se detuvo, estaba tan profundamente metido que ella estaba estirada al máximo.

Sakura le recorrió otra vez la espalda con una mano, notando la ondulación de cada resistente músculo, hasta que llegó a la carne rígida del trasero. Cuando lo tocó allí, él gimió otra vez e hizo rodar las caderas en un movimiento circular. El vello púbico, corto y áspero, parecía tieso al rozar la carne súper sensibilizada.

La gran base del pene embestía contra los labios hinchados de su sexo y se sintió atravesada, completamente tomada. Le temblaban los muslos por el esfuerzo de mantenerlos muy abiertos y por el orgasmo que ya empezaba a notar.

Las manos de Sasuke se apartaron de su cabeza y bajaron hasta la curva de las caderas, sujetándola fuerte, penetrándola aún más, y Sakura contuvo el aliento en una lenta caída libre que la acercaba inexorablemente al orgasmo. Él no se movía pero su peso, la fiereza con que la sujetaba, la profundidad de la penetración fue casi demasiado. Pero cuando separó labios y recorrió besando la mandíbula hasta el cuello, y la mordió allí, justo allí, donde los sementales mordían a sus yeguas, fue como acercar un fósforo a un fusible. Con un grito salvaje, Sakura explotó, contrayéndose con brusquedad alrededor de él mientras él se incrustaba aún más profundo.

Sasuke le acercó la boca al oído.

—Ahora empieza —le susurró misteriosamente.

Sasuke creía que era muy bueno follando. Tenía que serlo. Los hombres feos tenían que saber más si querían echar un polvo con regularidad. Él necesitaba mucho sexo así que había aprendido a hacerlo bien. La propia mano iba bien cuando era necesario, pero las mujeres eran mejores, y había aprendido a darles placer.

Así que sabía cómo controlar las embestidas, sabía leer las señales que daba el cuerpo de una mujer sobre si quería una follada lenta y profunda, o dura y rápida, o una mezcla. Sabía que lo hacía bien, porque por lo general ellas le pedían segundas y terceras partes.

Darle placer a una mujer significaba utilizar la cabeza y no sólo la polla. Sasukeera capaz de mantener vivo en su mente un atisbo de consciencia mientras follaba, observando a quienquiera que estuviera con él y ajustando los movimientos para satisfacer sus deseos. Había siempre un poquito de él, conteniéndose, mirando. Nunca perdía del todo el control.

Sabía cómo mantenerse frío en el combate, y en la cama.

Así que nada en su experiencia personal lo había preparado para el placer ardiente y crudo de abrir los suaves tejidos de Sakura con la polla, el placer que sintió desde la punta de la cabeza a la punta de los pies. El placer feroz, abrasador que lo atravesó, un segundo antes de correrse. El placer que borró casi todo pensamiento racional de su cabeza y lo redujo a un animal actuando por puro

Instinto.

Nunca había follado a pelo y cuando ella le había dicho que podía, había estado a punto de tirarla encima de la cama y meterle la polla lo más rápido posible. Pordos motivos, porque sería la primera vez para él y porque era Sakura, la mujer más hermosa y deseable que había visto en su vida.

Pero no lo había hecho. Se había aferrado a su control con uñas y dientes, incluso al resistir la convulsión inicial al penetrarla. Había sido como meter la polla en un enchufe, la convulsión había sido colosal.

Un último vestigio de razón, en alguna parte en lo más profundo de su mente, le recordó que tenía que ir despacio, porque cada instinto que poseía le pedía a gritos que empujara con fuerza con embestidas duras, rápidas y profundas, que la follara con violencia.

No podía hacerle eso a Sakura. En el mismo momento en que le metió la polla, incluso sólo la cabeza, comprendió que le haría daño si se dejaba ir. Ella estaba excitada, estaba mojada —eso no era un problema— pero era pequeña y tal vez con poca experiencia. Así que empujó despacio, sudando por todas partes. No podía taladrarla con la polla, pero podía hacer estragos en su boca, y eso fue lo que hizo. Deseó tener cien lenguas y unas mil pollas, todo dentro de Sakura.

Dentro de Sakura era el lugar más fabuloso del mundo para estar. Ardiente, acogedor, la fuente de un placer enloquecedor.

Le mordió los labios, luego le lamió con la lengua todo el interior de la boca, inclinándole un poco la cabeza hacia un lado para conseguir un contacto más íntimo. El sabor de ella era celestial. Se apostaba lo que fuera a que el coño también tendría un sabor celestial, pero lo dejaría para más tarde, cuando la excitación hubiera cedido un poco, cuando la hubiera tenido unas cinco… docenas

De veces. Oh Dios, sólo de pensarlo…

Tener la lengua dentro de su boca era tan excitante como tener la polla dentro del coño, y allí estaba, en su boca, notando como se acercaba el primer clímax deSakura.

Por fin tenía toda la polla metida dentro de ella, pero no se atrevía a moverse. Apenas se atrevía a respirar. Empujó un poco, justo un poco, y notó como la boca de ella se suavizaba, soltaba un pequeño gemido que sintió en su propia boca, y llegaba al clímax, así sin más.

Y así sin más, él también llegó.

Esto era inaudito. Sasuke duraba horas, pero a la primera contracción de aquella pequeña vagina alrededor de la carne desnuda de la polla, había explotado. Le devoró la boca, sujetándole la cabeza con las manos porque si le sujetaba las caderas la lastimaría. Y ambos siguieron besándose, corriéndose, temblando y gimiendo durante una eternidad. Al menos eso era lo que había parecido.

Sasuke perdió todo sentido del tiempo mientras se corría dentro de Sakura, la primera vez que se había corrido dentro de una mujer y no dentro de una goma.

Esto hizo que cualquier pensamiento coherente que le quedara desapareciera de su cabeza. Se aferró a su boca, jadeando y gimiendo, manteniéndose rígido dentro de ella mientras cada gota de líquido le salía a chorros de la polla. Y el poco líquido que no salió por allí lo hizo por los poros del cuerpo. Al final, estaba mojado por todas partes, por la boca de ella, por su propio sudor, y por los chorros del orgasmo.

Había sido el clímax más intenso de su vida. La verdad es que había visto estrellas detrás de los párpados, y aún estaba muy lejos de acabar con ella, todavía estaba duro como una piedra y tan excitado que apenas podía respirar.

—¿Cómo estás? —susurró él sobre los labios de Sakura. Sintió en su boca la sonrisa de ella, levantó la cabeza y, con un esfuerzo, abrió los pesados párpados.

La había dejado escoger si quería las luces encendidas o apagadas para darle algo de control, pero él tenía una visión nocturna excelente y veía bastante bien con la luz de los faroles que se filtraba por la ventana. Ella todavía se estaba corriendo, lo notaba en las contracciones del coño. Por la experiencia que tenía, las mujeres se ponían tensas cuando se corrían, los músculos se les poníanrígidos y la cara crispada como si sufrieran. Pero Sakura no. La cara de Sakuraera suave, soñadora, delicada. Tenía la boca hinchada y mojada por sus besos. Y sonreía con los ojos ciegos entreabiertos.

Ella había puesto la mano en su mejilla, acariciándolo con los delicados dedos.

Las contracciones iban disminuyendo y los muslos se deslizaron de sus caderas donde habían estado aferrados con fuerza.

—¿Cómo estoy? —suspiró ella—. Guau. Así es como estoy —Alzó la cabeza y lo besó, con torpeza, fuera del destino inicial del beso, chocando con un lado de la boca—. Gracias —dijo con suavidad.

A Sasuke se le hizo un nudo en el pecho y se le tensaron los músculos. El beso había sido tierno, conmovedor. No estaba acostumbrado a la ternura mientras follaba. Lo dejó asombrado e inquieto. Nada de lo que pasaba allí era lo que ocurría normalmente al follar. Todo era nuevo y un poco intimidante.

—No me des las gracias aún —gruñó—. No hemos terminado.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh! —gritó ella, asustada, cuando él invirtió las posiciones de repente, dando media vuelta con ella en sus brazos hasta que la tuvo encima de él. Una suave cortina de cabello rosa fragante le rodeó a ella la cabeza y le cayó sobre los hombros como una manta caliente y viva.

Necesitaba empezar a moverse y si se quedaba él encima sabía que sería rudo.

Al menos eso era la teoría, ponerla a ella encima para darle un poco de control de lo que él hacía. En la práctica, todavía la sujetaba con fuerza, pechos contra pecho, boca con boca, manos en las caderas que todavía tenía sujetas para las embestidas que ya no podía evitar. El acto se volvió duro y rápido porque estaba perdiendo el control. Al ponerla a ella encima al menos se aseguraba que no tenía que soportar su peso además de las embestidas.

Sakura estaba caliente y mojada con su propia excitación y el semen de él. Era muy probable que la polla hiciera ruido al entrar en ella, pero era imposible queSasuke lo oyera por encima de sus propios gruñidos, el crujir de la cama y el atronar del corazón en sus oídos.

Le rodeó el trasero con sus enormes manos, apretando y adoptando un ritmo instintivo, duro y rápido, los movimientos que normalmente se hacían justo antes del clímax. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, sólo sabía que se precipitaba a otro orgasmo con un fuerza imparable e incontrolable, lanzando el semen dentro de ella y gritando al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke solía llevar reloj, aunque no lo necesitaba. Tenía un reloj muy preciso en la cabeza y podía decir la hora exacta que era, de la noche o del día, sin mirar el reloj. El reloj de su cabeza siempre estaba funcionando allá en el fondo y le decía cuánto tiempo había durado algo. Excepto ahora. Ahora no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado dentro de ella hasta que explotó.

Sasuke, temblando, se aferró a ella al correrse. Siguió follándola, incapaz de parar, con arremetidas pequeñas y rápidas, la polla ardiendo, corriéndose con tanta fuerza que casi perdió el conocimiento. Cuando el orgasmo le había exprimido la última gota que le quedaba, fue capaz de pensar… un poco.

Ella también se había corrido, gracias a Dios. Cuando él dejó de moverse, pudo sentir sus contracciones, un regalo del universo porque él no había hecho nada para merecer aquel orgasmo.

Se había comportado como un animal. Tenía suerte de que ella no estuviera allí de pie, ordenándole que saliera de su cama, que era lo que él se merecía.

Sakura gimió y él se detuvo, jadeando, alzándola un poco para poder verle la cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados e intentó sonreír.

—Sasuke —murmuró. Ella también sudaba, no como un cerdo, que era el modo en que sudaba él, era más bien un rocío sobre el labio superior y en la frente. Parecía agotada y no respondía a las pequeñas embestidas exploratorias que hacía con la polla. Él aún no estaba saciado, ni mucho menos, pero ella sí.

Sasuke la besó en el cuello y en la boca, con suavidad —su boca era una dulce trampa de miel— y la levantó apartándola de él al sacársela. Los músculos deSasuke estaban laxos, flexibles, no ofrecían ninguna resistencia.

Dejó caer la mano a su lado, maravillado de lo hermosa que estaba bajo aquella luz tenue, como una princesa en un cuento de hadas. Una princesa cansadísima. La besó en la mejilla.

—Duerme ahora —y observó como ella se quedaba dormida de inmediato.

La miró durante mucho tiempo mientras el sudor se iba enfriando sobre su piel. Había sudado una barbaridad. Las sábanas estaban mojadas por todo ese sudor y por el semen. Había bombeado lo que parecía varios litros al correrse dentro de ella y se preguntó si se habría deshidratado.

Sakura estaba sobre un costado, con la pierna de abajo más abierta, tenía los muslos húmedos y en sus rizos púbicos se veían gotitas nacaradas que relucían como pequeñas joyas.

Estaba tan hermosa allí, con el cabello largo lleno de rizos sedosos cayendo sobre los hombros y los pechos, y una hebra de pelo entre sus labios. La hebra se movía con suavidad cada vez que respiraba. Sasuke la apartó con un dedo, intentando no tocarle la piel. Ahora que la había tenido entre sus brazos, si la tocara, aunque fuera un ligero roce, querría más. La tentación de inclinarse ybesarla en la boca otra vez era tan grande que casi temblaba.

Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a reprimirse en la cama. Cuando una mujer estaba allí, él entendía que era porque quería y que él podía tener tanto de ella como quisiera, y aún no se había equivocado. Pero Sakura estaba cansada y estresada por la violencia y el sexo. Aunque la deseara más de lo que había deseado a cualquier otra mujer, también quería que descansase.

Se miró, el vello del pecho y del pubis estaba más oscuro por la humedad, la polla a punto de hacer estallar la piel. No mostraba ningún signo de que se le fuera a bajar. Ni siquiera había empezado a sacarse a esa mujer del organismo. Bueno, sólo había un remedio para una erección cuando no podía tener una mujer. Con un suspiro se dirigió a la ducha, donde podría solucionar dos problemas al mismo tiempo.

Pero una vez en la ducha, se llevó un susto, el último de toda la maldita serie de sobresaltos que se había llevado aquella noche. Se estaba enjabonando con el jabón que olía a Sakura mientras la mano iba de manera refleja hacia la polla. El puño apenas se había cerrado alrededor del pene cuando apartó de golpe la mano, como si la polla fuera radioactiva.

Sasuke tenía manos ásperas, manos de alguien que trabajaba mucho con ellas al aire libre. Se aseguraba de llevar las uñas limpias y cortas, pero eso era todo. La piel de las palmas estaba llena de callos y nunca había pensado ni dos veces en ello hasta que se había agarrado la polla, y está casi aulló como protesta.

La polla no quería que la envolviera con su mano. Quería que la envolvieraSakura. Quería sus tejidos suaves, rodeándola con calor húmedo, no su mano.

Y lo jodido era que sólo la quería a ella. A Sakura. Otra mujer no serviría.

Sasuke mirando hacia abajo observó, desconcertado, como le caía el agua caliente por el cuerpo, como corría en riachuelos y giraba en torno al desagüe. Se quedó allí durante un largo rato, bajo el agua que salía a presión. Se miró la polla excitada y roja, no, no se le bajaría. La masturbación

—Su remedio infalible— no funcionaba. El único remedio en toda la faz de la tierra era Sakura, y eso hacía que estuviera condenadamente asustado.

Apretando los dientes, cerró el grifo, se secó y volvió al dormitorio.

Allí estaba ella, estirada encima de la cama, esbelta, deliciosa y pálida. La princesa de las hadas, el ángel, la concertista y cantante mágica, todo en uno. Se había movido, abrazándose a sí misma. Tal vez tenía frío. El pensar en queSakura estuviera incómoda, aunque fuera sólo un poco, era inquietante.

Se metió en la cama, la cogió entre sus brazos, tiró de la manta y la cubrió, metiéndole los bordes por debajo de los hombros. Ella suspiró profundamente y se apoyó en él con una rodilla en su ingle.

Jesús. Directamente sobre la polla hinchada.

Le apartó la rodilla con cuidado y se quedó con la mirada clavada en el techo, la mano izquierda llena con los pechos de esa mujer maravillosa y la derecha deseosa de bajar hasta su propia ingle y hacer algo, algo, y acabar con aquella erección. Pero no había nada que hacer.

Resignado, se puso la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza y empezó a contar ovejas.

Y así se quedó, con la mirada clavada en el techo y escuchando respirar a Sakurahasta que el cielo fue del color gris perla.

P

* * *

\./ jejej espero que les haya gustado el capi, gracias por sus reviews?


	7. Imaginandote

Hola a todos los lectores, ya se me eh demorado muchisimo en actualizar en verdad lo lamento, esta es una adaptación del libro minding angel de la autora Lisa Marie Rise, los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

_Imaginándote_

Por primera vez en cinco meses, Sakura se despertó feliz. Lo normal era que se despertara con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Tenía pesadillas casi cada noche, a juzgar por la opresión que tenía en el pecho cada mañana. Sólo las muy malas la despertaban por la noche, las demás eran como fragmentos breves y desiguales de horror que le dejaba restos opresivos y aterradores en la mente.

Nunca recordaba el contenido de las pesadillas, sólo la sensación de pánico y terror. A menudo le costaba la mitad de la mañana volver a controlar sus emociones.Pero esta mañana no.

Esta mañana, se despertó sobre una superficie dura, caliente y lisa.

El pecho de Sasuke, para ser exactos. Los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa cuando movió la mano por aquel pecho. El era tan grande y tan fuerte, que no dejaba de asombrarla.

Estaba despierto. Había algo en el aire alrededor de él que se lo decía. ¿Estaba desarrollando las capacidades extrasensoriales que le habían dicho los médicos? Apartó la idea en el mismo momento que se le ocurrió.

—¡Hola! —susurró sobre la piel firme y cálida de los bíceps.

—Buenos días —Oh, Dios, casi se había olvidado de lo deliciosa y profunda que era su voz. Una voz que le retumbó en el pecho.

—Sí —dijo ella con sencillez y una sonrisa en la cara—. Son unos muy buenos días.

—¿Estás… bien? Anoche me dejé llevar un poco. Espero no haberte hecho daño.

Sakura no se molestó en fingir que no sabía de lo que hablaba. Sasuke había perdido el control, embistiéndola con fuerza hasta que al final había estado demasiado agotada para continuar.

Cuando él se dio cuenta, se la había sacado, todavía dura como la piedra, la había abrazado pasándole un enorme brazo alrededor de la cintura y la había besado en la mejilla húmeda de sudor.

_"__Duerme" _

Le había dicho con aquella voz tan profunda y ella se había dormido de golpe. Y había dormido sin soñar por primera vez en cinco meses.

Sakura se desperezó y le cogió desprevenida sentir todos los músculos doloridos. Le dolía por todas partes, sobre todo entre los muslos, donde aún parecía que sentía a Sasuke. Allí estaba dolorida y pegajosa. Los pezones estaban hipersensibles donde él la había chupado con fuerza.

Incluso tenía los brazos doloridos de aferrarse a los amplios hombros.

Cada sentido que tenía —excepto la vista— tenía una sobrecarga sensorial. Podía olerlo y —suspiró— también a sí misma. Incluso distinguía sus diferentes olores, una mezcla de almizcle masculino, algo metálico —que imaginó que sería la pólvora del arma que había disparado, aunque superpuesto estaba el aroma de su jabón, así que tal vez se había duchado durante la noche— y su propio olor, colonia y sudor. También había el olor a sexo, una combinación del olor de ambos y de la cantidad asombrosa de semen que había bombeado anoche dentro de ella.

Oía el latido del corazón en las profundidades del pecho de Sasuke, lento y poderoso. Lo sentía en cada centímetro del cuerpo, cálido y fuerte. Sasuke la zarandeó con suavidad.

—Sakura—la llamó con la voz profunda teñida de preocupación y los músculos de repente tensos—. Dime que no te he hecho daño. Dime que estás bien.

—Oh, sí —suspiró ella, y giró la cabeza para que pudiera verle la cara. Los músculos tensos del hombro se relajaron al verla sonreír. Estaba dolorida, pero era como una sensación lejana, como si le pasara a otro cuerpo—, estoy bien —Se movió un poco y le rozó el pene. Enorme y erguido, como la noche anterior—. Y tú también pareces estar bien. Otra vez.

—Otra vez no —la enorme mano le acariciaba la nuca—. Todavía.

—Todavía —Sakura, al oírlo, levantó la cabeza boquiabierta. ¿Había estado erecto toda la noche?—. ¿Esto es… esto es normal? ¿Estás tomando algo?

Hubo un profundo sonido retumbando en el amplio pecho. Tardó un momento en comprender que Sasuke se estaba riendo. Sonrió. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más salvajes, se hubiera imaginado despertarse con este hombre. Con este hombre enorme y fuerte en su cama. La noche pasado él había hecho arder su habitual angustia nocturna. La pena, la tristeza, el miedo, el pánico, todo ardió en el fuego de la pasión.

—¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Te refieres a algo como Viagra?

—Bueno, algo así. No sabía que fuera posible que los hombres siguieran, um, erectos tanto tiempo.

Otra risa profunda.

—No, no tomo Viagra. No tomo nada. En realidad, técnicamente hablando, te estoy tomando a ti.

Sakura sonrió.

—Así que soy yo —Frotó con la punta del pie la espinilla del hombre y le acarició los hombros amplios y fuertes con las manos.

—Y la pregunta esta mañana es, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—¿Hacer? —Sakura levantó la cabeza, sorprendida—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Como si fuera una muñeca, Sasuke la levantó por el torso, la alzó y, abriéndole las piernas con las suya, la sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Oh —Eso era lo que quería decir.

Ella se contoneó, experimentando. La había colocado —estaba bastante segura que a propósito— para que su sexo quedara sobre el pene. Lo único que hizo falta fue un pequeño movimiento y los labios del sexo se abrieron sobre él. Era electrizante. Él se puso aún más grande, Sakura notó las ondulaciones del pene bajo la carne sensible de la vagina.

Se sonrojó profundamente. Tenía la piel muy pálida y hasta el más mínimo rubor era visible.

Debía estar roja como la remolacha. Las manos del hombre le rodearon la cintura y ella se inclinó hacia delante para apoyar las manos en su pecho. Cuando el pene se movió, hubo una reacción instantánea en su propio sexo.

Sakura se estaba derritiendo, ardiendo por todas partes, pero todavía dolorida.

Sasuke levantó las caderas, moviéndolas hacia delante y hacia atrás para acariciarla. Ella notaba cada centímetro de él, los surcos y las gruesas venas. Eso la excitó, pero…

—Sasuke —murmuró cuando él tensó las manos en su cintura. Estaba a punto de levantarla otra vez, y colocarla para la penetración. Ella no podía hacerlo—. Lo siento tanto, pero creo que no puedo. Ahora no.

Estaba demasiado dolorida. El pensar en volver a tenerlo dentro, moviéndose duro y rápido, la seducía en teoría, pero no podría tomarlo. Aún no.

Sasuke se quedó quieto de inmediato. Estaba enorme y muy duro entre los labios del sexo, con las manos apretando la cintura. Era como estar sentada sobre un poderoso motor, acelerando al máximo y a punto de despegar.

Durante justo un segundo, una fracción de segundo, Sakura tuvo miedo. Había dicho que no. Y no a cualquiera, sino a un hombre muy fuerte, muy excitado y con los músculos tensos de necesidad.

No había pensado decir que no, sin pensar le habían salido los sentimientos más profundos.

Justo en este preciso momento, aunque estaba excitada, no lo quería dentro de ella.

Como una nebulosa, un atisbo de recuerdo le vino a la memoria, un pensamiento fantasma, que desapareció incluso antes de poder retenerlo. Sólo quedó una emoción breve, pero era suficiente.

No puedes decir que no. No puedes cambiar de opinión. No provoques. En caso contrario…

Se puso a temblar, helada de repente.

—Lo siento —susurró tensa—. No pretendía… si tú quieres, desde luego que puedes… um…

Él estaba inmóvil, una estatua de mármol inmensa, excitada y velluda.

—Así también se está bien.

Sakura tenía las manos sobre los pectorales y sintió la vibración de aquella voz tan profunda.

—No, no, lo siento —dijo a toda prisa. Le cogió el pene con la mano, moviendo las rodillas para poder alzarse y ponerse encima. Estaba tan tieso que apenas podía apartarlo del estómago. Este hombre estaba muy, muy excitado. Tal vez le dolería si no pudiera tener sexo—. Está bien, no importa. De verdad —Se preparó para la penetración, aunque no estaba lo bastante excitada. Esperó que no le doliera.

—Para —dijo él con voz calmada. Todos los músculos masculinos se relajaron, excepto por el grande que tenía entre las piernas. Permaneció increíblemente duro. Sus manos la sujetaban ahora con gentileza. No, sujetaban no, la tocaban. Las deslizó con suavidad por la espalda, arriba y abajo, con suavidad, más para tranquilizar que para excitar—. No hay ningún problema, cariño. No tenemos por qué fo-hacer el amor ahora.

—No, de verdad, no importa.

—Así se está bien —Las manos subieron por la espalda, le acariciaron los hombros, y volvieron a recorrer las espina dorsal hasta la cintura—. Más que bien. Tiene su propia magia.

Ella no podía verlo, pero había diversión en su voz.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, triste, luego se mordió el labio inferior—. No quería provocar. Es sólo que estoy un poco…

—¿Dolorida? Me había imaginado que podías estarlo —La zarandeó, sólo un poquito—. Te lo he preguntado. ¿Te acuerdas?

Era todo tan complicado. Ella no se había dado cuenta con precisión de lo dolorida que estaba hasta que no se había sentado encima de él, hasta que no estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor.

Sasuke le masajeó los hombros con delicadeza.

—Oh —Sakura, derritiéndose, se apoyó en las enormes manos. Fue muy difícil no convertirse en una masa de gelatina—. Eso es muy agradable.

—Mmm.

Oh sí —Ronroneó él. Era la única palabra que describía aquel extraordinario sonido.

Como un león en la sabana, reposando al sol. Aquellas manos tan grandes, ásperas y cálidas se deslizaban por la espalda haciendo desaparecer de algún modo la tensión de los músculos—. Es estupendo. Me gusta tocarte.

Sasuke no intentó transformarlo en algo sexual. No le tocó los pechos, o el sexo. Pero aunque no fuera sexual, era sensual, un regalo de simple y cálido contacto humano en la paz de la mañana.

—No quiero que nunca hagas algo conmigo que no quieras, cariño. Prométemelo —La profunda voz era tan firme, tan segura.

Sakura cerró los ojos. No para cerrarse al mundo, el mundo ya estaba cerrado para ella permanentemente. Sólo quería saborear este momento de confianza absoluta y calidez humana.

—Sakura… contéstame —Los fuertes músculos abdominales de Sasuke se tensaron cuando él se dispuso a levantar el torso—. Quiero tu promesa.

—De acuerdo —murmuró ella, suspirando—. Te lo prometo.

—Esa es mi chica. No tienes que sentirte obligada a hacer cualquier cosa conmigo. No finjas nunca. No quiero eso, no lo necesito. Sólo estar contigo así ya es un placer increíble. Ahora relájate para mí.

Lo último fue casi una orden. Bueno, lo más probable es que en Akatsuki se hubiera acostumbrado a dar órdenes. Y seguro que también era obedecido al instante, porque todos los músculos de Sakura se relajaron aún más, uno por uno.

Era tan delicioso.

Sasuke no le pedía que actuara, que se animara, que hiciera algo excepto estar allí con él, disfrutando de sentirlo entre los muslos, disfrutando de sus manos sobre su piel.

El mero contacto humano era tan maravilloso. No había tocado a nadie desde… el accidente.

Bueno, no, para ser exactos se había cogido del brazo de Hinata e Ino, pero sólo para franquear algún obstáculo. Nunca había dado largos paseos con ellas. No podía orientarse y le daba miedo que se les olvidara avisarle de algún bordillo o algún agujero en la acera. Lo único que había tenido era una mano en el codo cubierto por el abrigo. Un beso en la mejilla. Un abrazo rápido.

Eso era todo.

Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de lo sola que había estado, de la necesidad que había tenido de contacto humano. Bueno, lo estaba compensando al máximo. Había mucho que tocar en Sasuke Uchiha.

Con delicadeza, esperando que él no lo confundiera con un avance sexual, Sakura le puso las manos en los hombros. Lo había tocado durante toda la noche, pero esto era diferente. No se aferraba a él en medio de una pasión salvaje. Quería —necesitaba— tocarlo, llegar a conocerlo.

Los músculos sobre los huesos del hombre eran profundos y duros. No había la menor posibilidad de percibir el hueso de debajo. ¿Cómo diablos podía un ser humano desarrollar músculos así? Cada día debía pasarse horas levantando pesas.

Cada característica de su cuerpo era completamente diferente al de ella.

Músculos largos, poderosos, marcados, incluso en reposo. Los contornos esculpidos y delineados de un cuerpo masculino en toda su plenitud. Las texturas de piel suave.

En la actualidad se había puesto de moda que los hombres se afeitasen el pelo del pecho, pero era obvio que Sasuke no lo necesitaba. Siguió la línea de sus abdominales y, sobresaltada, rozó el pene con la mano, justo debajo del ombligo. Apartó de golpe las manos, en el mismo momento en que a Sasuke se le escapaba un jadeo.

—Lo siento —susurró al oírle tragar saliva.

—Toca lo que quieras, cariño. El tiempo que quieras —Su voz era baja, tranquila. Tan increíblemente reconfortante.

Las manos de Sakura volvieron al pecho, extendiendo los dedos para llegar a los hombros. No se había ido a la cama con muchos hombres y todos habían sido músicos, como ella. Recordaba cuerpos faltos de forma y desde luego con músculos sin marcar. Su último amante, Sai, estaba como un palillo. No recordaba qué le pareció. Apenas recordaba cómo era.

Tenía la cara alargada, recordó de golpe, con una barbilla bastante despoblada.

¿Cómo era Sasuke?

El médico le había dicho que los ciegos aprendían a visualizar mentalmente a una persona tocándola. También lo había visto en películas. ¿Cómo lo hacían? Tal vez debería haber practicado con Ino y Hinata, cuyas caras le eran tan familiares como la suya propia. ¿El tocar narices y frentes, el perfilar bocas, la ayudaría a aprender a "ver" una cara?

Tenía que intentarlo ahora. Era casi angustiosa la necesidad de tener una imagen de Sasuke en la mente. En sólo unas horas, significaba más para ella que cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo era.

Tenía que saber cómo era, ya.

Sabía cómo era su cuerpo. Sabía que era alto y muy, muy ancho de espaldas. Tenía miembros muy largos. Los brazos parecían ser el doble de largos de los de ella. Sabía por experiencia propia la fuerza que contenían los enormes músculos. Sabía que sus manos eran ásperas, con la piel llena de callos, pero que acariciaban con mucha suavidad.

¿Y la cara?

Sakura deslizó los dedos con suavidad por las clavículas y por el cuello. Había un indicio de barba. Empezaba por la mitad del cuello, dejando sólo un breve espacio de piel suave entre el pecho y el vello facial. Los dedos empezaron a subir hacia…

Sasuke le agarró las manos, cerrando los dedos alrededor de las muñecas como esposas cálidas y vivas. No la lastimaba, pero no podía moverse.

—¿Sasuke? —susurró y tiró con suavidad. La sujeción no cedió ni un ápice—. Quiero saber cómo eres. Déjame que te toque.

Aquel sonido debía ser pelo al frotar la almohada al negar él con la cabeza. No le hacía falta ver para saber el significado, no.

—¿Sasuke? —Intentó de nuevo liberarse de la presión implacable sobre las muñecas.

De las profundidades del pecho del hombre salió un sonido ahogado.

—No —La palabra resonó en el aire severa y decidida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella con suavidad.

—Soy… feo —Esta vez la palabras salieron bajas, ásperas y guturales. Como si tuviera los dientes apretados. Como si vinieran de algún lugar de su interior lleno de desesperación.

—¿Eres feo?

—Mucho.

La idea la dejó impactada. ¿Cómo iba a ser feo Sasuke? Él parecía el mismo epítome de la atracción, un verdadero macho alfa.

Tenía el físico de un dios. Estaba casi superdotado en todos los aspectos, pensó sonriendo mentalmente mientras se contoneaba sobre él.

En respuesta, Sasuke se arqueó bajo ella, ardiente, duro y enorme. Y se dejó caer de inmediato. Por supuesto. Ella había dicho no y él lo respetaba. Era un hombre honorable. Eso era atractivo.

Le gustaba la música y también era un entendido en ella.

Poseía una especie de caballerosidad anticuada, prefiriendo llevarla en brazos hasta el coche antes de que se mojara los pies.

Había estado dispuesto a morir por ella. Y por sus amigos. Gracias a su valor, no había habido un baño de sangre en Hyuga Foundation. Naruto y Hinata, Itachi e Ino estaban vivos porque él había sido lo bastante valiente para enfrentarse sin arma alguna a hombres armados.

Tenía la voz masculina más deliciosa que había oído en su vida. Después de una conversación de dos minutos, había estado a punto de enamorarse de él sólo por la voz.

¿Y era feo?

—Déjame que te toque, Sasuke. No puedes ser feo. No para mí.

Él guardó silencio, con los dedos alrededor de sus muñecas, increíblemente inmóvil. Era como si incluso hubiera dejado de respirar.

—Por favor,Sasuke —suplicó—. Tengo que tocarte la cara. No sé cómo eres. Hemos hecho el amor. Estamos juntos en la cama, desnudos y… y no tengo tu imagen en la mente.

Sakura no tenía ninguna posibilidad de obligar a Sasuke a hacer algo que no quisiera hacer. Lo único era preguntar y esperar.

Los dedos alrededor de la muñeca se tensaron, y luego la dejaron ir, bajando los brazos a los costados y apoyándolos en los muslos de ella.

—De acuerdo. Tócame si quieres —La profunda voz era inexpresiva, impasible—. Adelante.

Indecisa, Sakura se inclinó hacia él.

De todas maneras, ¿cómo eran las caras de las personas? Básicamente eran todas iguales, a menos que estuvieran desfiguradas. Dos ojos, dos orejas, una nariz, una boca. Cejas y pestañas.

Barba y bigote, algunas veces, si eras hombre. Y algunas veces incluso si no lo eras.

Sakura pensó en Chiyo Takashi, el ama de llaves de los Hyuga. La hermana de Chiyo, Hana, estaba bien provista en cuestión de barba y bigote.

¿Cómo se sentiría al tacto alguien que te gustara?

Las manos se movían sin rumbo, con suavidad, acumulando impresiones sensoriales.

Los dedos, como plumas, le recorrieron el cuello, donde destacaban, tensos, músculos y tendones. Luego pasó un dedo con delicadeza por una vena que sobresalía, después por la parte inferior de la mandíbula y vuelta atrás otra vez. Por todas partes había venas que sobresalían, igual que en los atletas olímpicos. Había leído en algún sitio algo de que llevaban más oxígeno a los músculos.

Sentía la sangre de la vida latiendo por la vena, al mismo ritmo que el del corazón, tranquilo y lento bajo la mano derecha que tenía apoyada en su pecho.

Ahora llevó ambas manos hacia la mandíbula.

Le volvió a coger las muñecas con aquella sujeción suave e inquebrantable. Sakura no intentó tirar de ellas o empujarle, sólo esperó.

—Tengo… una cicatriz —confesó con los dientes apretados.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó ella con suavidad. Tenía sentido. Había sido un soldado, por descontado que tendría cicatrices—. ¿Sabes qué? No me importa.

Ella tenía su propia cicatriz, por Dios. La diferencia era que la suya no se veía.

Esperó pacientemente con las manos sujetas. Era él quien tenía que permitir aquella intimidad. Habían hecho el amor, habían tenido sexo, se corrigió. No había ni una parte de su cuerpo que él no hubiera tocado, mimado, acariciado. Y a pesar de ello, estaba molesto porque ella fuera a tocarle la cara.

No podía hacer nada más que esperar mientras Sasuke luchaba contra esos demonios que tenía dentro de él.

Ella lo sabía todo sobre luchar contra demonios. Es lo que hacía, todos los días, cada día.

Había un completo silencio en la habitación, salvo el débil sonido de su propia respiración.

Sasuke estaba tan quieto, tan silencioso, que bien podría haber estado muerto. Si no fuera porque sentía entre las piernas como se le dilataba el pecho con cada respiración, tendría que preguntarse si seguía vivo.

—Adelante —La soltó con un pequeño suspiro, y las manos volvieron a posarse con suavidad en su cuello para proseguir el viaje de descubrimiento.

En efecto, tenía una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de la mandíbula, grande y fea. Era como un mapa de caminos de dolor, amplia y larga, recorriéndole toda la longitud de la mandíbula, sin vello, muy gruesa y uniforme, con un gran reborde sobresaliente. La cruzaban líneas irregulares. ¿Puntos de suturas? Si era así, el cirujano había sido muy torpe.

—Te debió doler mucho.

Él no contestó, sólo hizo un leve movimiento al encogerse de hombros.

Sakura sabía que ella había tenido la mejor asistencia médica posible. Se había pasado casi tres meses con las mandíbulas protegidas con alambre, y sin embargo le habían dicho que no tenía ninguna marca en la cara.

Esa cicatriz debía verse mucho en el rostro de Sasuke.

—¿Te preocupa? ¿La cicatriz?

—No —La voz fue brusca, despojada de cualquier emoción.

Sakura recorrió la profunda cicatriz con el dedo, hacia abajo y hacia arriba, mientras él se quedaba completamente quieto bajo ella. Era como si intentara borrar los recuerdos del dolor que debió sentir, absorbiéndolo a través de la yema del dedo.

Por fin, Sakura pasó a la tarea de crear la imagen de la cara de su amante.

¿Cómo hacerlo?

Rodeó con delicadeza los contornos del rostro. Era amplio y de mandíbula cuadrada, la mitad inferior rascaba por la barba incipiente. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo. Lo llevaba corto, pero no el corto típico de las Fuerzas Armadas, sino con un corte a la navaja.

—¿De qué color tienes el pelo?

—Azabache con reflejos azules.

—¿Y los ojos?

—negros.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Treinta y ocho.

Entonces las profundas arrugas que tocaba eran las de un hombre que había pasado demasiado tiempo al aire libre, no las de alguien que ya va acercándose a la vejez.

Sakura siguió tocando. Siguiendo las líneas de los rasgos, sintiendo las texturas de la piel, recorriendo las cejas, bajando hacia los labios. La nariz era grande, amplia y con el cartílago torcido.

—Te has roto la nariz.

—Sí, un par de veces.

Le era imposible unir todas las sensaciones para formar una imagen en su cabeza. Pero había algo que tenía claro y que iba más allá del aspecto y la forma de la cara. Lo que estaba claro era que tenía el rostro que correspondía a la fuerza de su cuerpo, sin adornos, pura y simplemente un hombre.

Se sentó derecha, muy consciente de la desnudez de ambos. Consciente que, de algún modo, el ligero contacto al tocarle la cara se había convertido en caricias. Aunque él no se había movido mientras lo tocaba, al pasarle los dedos por la boca notó como el pene, situado entre los labios del sexo, se hacía mucho más grande. La fricción también la excitó a ella, humedeciéndola y suavizándola.

En algún lugar muy dentro de ella, se estaba preparando para él. Tal vez en unos momentos podría…

Pero primero, había algo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Sasuke?

Los dedos del hombre se tensaron sobre sus muslos cuando ella le pasó el índice por el labio superior.

—¿Sí?

Sakura se echó hacia delante a fin de que los pechos se le apoyaran sobre el torso del hombre, con el pene, un cilindro duro, entre ambos vientres. Bajó la cara hasta que las narices se encontraron. Con las manos le enmarcó la cara, notando la dureza de los pómulos, las arrugas profundas de los ojos, la barba áspera. El aliento en la cara, la quietud absoluta y completa.

Cuánto deseó poder verle.

—Para que conste, Sasuke, no creo que seas feo —dijo Sakura con suavidad—. De hecho creo que eres guapo.

Él se arqueó, una vez, con fuerza. De repente, la besaba como un loco, sin ninguna delicadeza, sujetándole la cabeza mientras le devoraba la boca, dientes contra dientes, la lengua empujando hasta el fondo. Entre sus vientres, el pene latió y se hinchó. Sasuke gimió profunda y ásperamente en la boca de ella mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo. Sakura quedó empapada por el semen que salía a chorros entre los dos estómagos, y con un grito de excitación, también ella llegó al clímax.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, review?


	8. ¿lujuria o Amor?

Hola a todos los lectores, gracias por sus comentarios y la mento la demora en actualizar, esta es una adaptación de la historia minding angel de la autora Lisa Marie Rise, los personajes de naruto.

Advertencia: lemon.

* * *

_¿lujuria o Amor?_

Sakura estaba cantando algo bajo la ducha. Algo complicado, aunque de madera extraña también sencilla, desgarradoramente hermosa. Fascinante e inquietante. Seductor como la canción de una sirena, tentándolo.

_De ninguna manera._

_No, definitivamente no._

Sasuke no iba a acercarse ni por asomo al baño. No iba a acercarse a ella. En realidad, si tuviera el más mínimo sentido común, se iría de aquella casa enseguida. Maldición, debería irse de AMBU y a trasladarse a la otra punta del país porque incluso estar en la misma ciudad de la mujer era peligroso para su salud mental.

Debería irse lejos, lo más lejos posible de esta mujer.

Sasuke había tenido unos cinco mil orgasmos en su vida, pero nada — ¡nada!— hubiera podido prepararlo para la emoción en forma de bola de fuego explosivo —totalmente descontrolado— que tenía en el pecho cuando se había corrido. Y ni siquiera estaba follándola. Había sido muy poderoso, y por un segundo había llegado a creer que se había muerto.

Se había conmovido hasta límites insospechados al observar el intento de Sakura de formar una imagen recorriéndole la cara. Había estado tan absorta, tan concentrada, intentando aprender a ver con los dedos. Era obvio que nunca lo había hecho antes. La suya era la primera cara con que lo había intentado desde que había quedado ciega.

A cualquier otra mujer la habría detenido de inmediato, no había ninguna razón para que nadie le recorriera la cara. Pero, ¿cómo iba a decirle que no a Sakura? Ella tenía toda la razón, habían tenido sexo y tenía un cierto derecho a intentar averiguar cómo era él.

Después se había inclinado hacia él, golpeándole la nariz con su propia nariz, con tanta torpeza, tan cautivadora.

Él se había estado esforzando para ignorar el hecho de que ambos estaban desnudos y que él había tenido una buena erección durante la mitad de la noche y que no mostraba signos de bajar.

No agarrarla, no ponerla debajo y entrar en ese cuerpo suave y pequeño había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en su vida.

Luego le había cogido la cara, rodeándola con las delicadas manos, con los enormes ojos ciegos brillando con tanta intensidad que nunca podría olvidarlo, y le había dicho que era guapo.

Se había corrido tanto tiempo y con tanta fuerza que era un milagro que le quedara algo de líquido en el cuerpo.

Tardó unos largos momentos en recuperar el aliento, en que su corazón dejara de intentar salirle del pecho, en volver a ver, en no sentirse avergonzado. Los estómagos de los dos habían quedado bien untados con el semen y él se sintió como un adolescente corriéndose en los pantalones. No le había pasado desde que tenía quince años y una erección perpetua.

Estaba avergonzado. Pero era la sensación de aturdimiento, de haber perdido por completo el control lo que le asustaba.

Tenía treinta y ocho años y en el transcurso de esos años se había follado a un batallón de mujeres y nunca había tenido aquella sensación de estar al borde de un precipicio.

_Estaba asustado._

Con la excusa que tenía que lavarse, había salido de la cama lo más pronto posible, se había metido en la ducha y puesto un chándal. Desde la seguridad de la puerta, fuera del alcance de la mano, le dijo que prepararía el desayuno mientras ella se duchaba y había huido a la cocina.

Anheló estar en su apartamento. Era grande y estaba casi vacío, con una cocina funcional, una cama de gran tamaño, un sofá y un equipo informático de tecnología avanzada, todo lo que necesitaba. Cuando hacía algún ruido, había eco, pero lo tenía todo bajo control.

_Escucha_, pensó él, acercándose a la puerta del cuarto de baño. _Escucha esto_. Era una jodida magia. Ahora intentaba las escalas, de arriba a abajo, tan puras como una cascada. Al cabo de un rato, volvió a la melodía original, un poco más compleja ya que estaba algo más segura de ella.

El agua de la ducha se detuvo y Sasuke volvió a la cocina. Hacer el desayuno no había sido demasiado difícil. Sakura tenía una nevera muy bien surtida y un congelador lleno de recipientes de plástico con comidas caseras listas para comer. Encima de la tapa de los envases habían sido anotados con puntos letras D, A y C. Desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Cuando abrió uno con la letra D vio que estaba lleno de magdalenas caseras de arándano. Justo al lado había otro recipiente con la letra D con una tortilla de queso. También lo pondría para desayunar.

Se tomaría el desayuno y saldría de aquí, saldría de la vida de Sakura Haruno, tan hermosa y con tanto talento. No por ella, sino por él. Todo esto hacía que estuviera asustado y podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Él era alto, fuerte y resistente, había sido así toda la vida. No había un hombre vivo en la faz de la tierra al que temiera.

Pero Sakura lo aterrorizaba.

El café se estaba filtrando en la cafetera, el microondas había sonado y el vello de la nuca se le puso de punta.

Ella estaba aquí.

La sentía, la olía, inspiró aquel tenue aroma de primavera.

—Hola —dijo ella con suavidad.

—Hey —respondió Sasuke dándose la vuelta con lentitud. Se había puesto unos vaqueros descoloridos y un jersey de un verde brillante. Llevaba el pelo suelo alrededor de los hombros e iba descalza.

Era tan condenadamente linda. No era justo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa?

Ella miraba hacia él, titubeando en la puerta, con un pie doblado sobre el otro.

Sasuke fue hacia ella poco a poco, asegurándose de que oyera sus pasos. Podía moverse sin hacer ruido cuando tenía que hacerlo, pero quería que ella le oyera acercarse.

Si la mujer le escupía a la cara, se lo tendría bien merecido por la forma en que había salido de la cama y había huido hacia la ducha sin ni siquiera un beso.

Cuando estuvo tan cerca de ella que el aroma primaveral le llenó las fosas nasales, Sakura se enderezó.

—Sasuke —dijo ella y sonrió tendiéndole la mano.

A Sasuke el corazón le dio un vuelco y se frotó el pecho, distraído, antes de cogerle la mano y ponérsela en el antebrazo.

¡Y entonces sintió el chasquido casi audible!

Como si todo el universo se alineara, como vasos en un distribuidor automático. El brazo de él estaba hecho para la mano de ella.

La mano de ella le pertenecía a él. Así era como tenía que ser.

Sakura Haruno iba a romperle el maldito corazón, y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

—El desayuno está listo. Espero que tengas hambre porque he hecho mucho.

—Estupendo —Ella inspiró profundamente, abriendo con delicadeza las ventanas de la nariz. Y aunque Sasuke era incapaz de oler nada que no fuera ella, supo que Sakura olía el café, las magdalenas, la tortilla y las tostadas—. Me muero de hambre.

La guió a la mesa de la cocina y separó una silla para ella con la mano libre.

—Aquí, cariño.

—Espera un momento —Se detuvo un instante, frunciendo el ceño, y apartó los dedos de la manga—. Esto no es un esmoquin. ¿Qué diablos llevas? No hay nada mío que te quepa.

Él la sentó en la silla y colocó delante de ella un plato con una magdalena caliente. Ella buscó con torpeza el cuchillo. Una vez que lo encontró, cortó la magdalena en cuatro partes iguales y empezó a comerse una con delicadeza.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado por si necesitaba que la ayudara.

—Llevo una bolsa de gimnasia en el coche con dos mudas de ropa, un cepillo de dientes y la navaja de afeitar por si quiero salir durante un fin de semana sin pasar por casa. También llevo un chándal. Si no te importa, más tarde saldré a correr un rato. Estoy acostumbrado a hacer mucho ejercicio.

—Magnífico. Yo también necesito tiempo para practicar con el arpa —Sonrió cuando le dio otro mordisco a la magdalena—. Supongo que es algo que tenemos en común, los dos somos bastante disciplinados.

La idea le sobresaltó. Hasta ese momento, sólo se había dado cuenta de las diferencias entre ellos. Su belleza, su aspecto delicado, su voz increíble y el talento musical. Su encantadora sonrisa y el trato fácil con la gente. Ella era su polo opuesto. Pero mirando más allá de todo eso, ahora se daba cuenta que en otros aspectos se parecían mucho.

Las mujeres con las que hasta ahora se había citado Sasuke —bueno, follado más que citado— no sabían mucho de disciplina, trabajo dura y determinación. Habían sido la clase de mujeres que esperaban atrapar a algún Akatsuki en las barras de los bares —por alguna condenada razón los Akatsukis se habían puesto de moda y tenían sus propias fans— o al menos tener con ellos un encuentro ardiente entre las sábanas. Eran mujeres que no tenían un trabajo aceptable y que veían a las otras mujeres como competidoras, que no les interesaba nada más que fiestas nocturnas llenas de cerveza.

Sakura era completamente diferente. Todo en ella era una muestra de disciplina y trabajo duro, de una forma de vida sobria. Su casa estaba llena de libros —de cuando podía leer— y CDs.

Todo estaba limpio y era de buen gusto. Su amistad con Ino y Hinata era de verdad. Nunca olvidaría el deseo de no molestar a ninguna de las dos cuando necesitaba con desesperación su ayuda para que la acompañaran al escenario. Después de una experiencia cercana a la muerte, el primer pensamiento de Ino había sido para Sakura.

—¿Cuántas horas practicas al día? —preguntó él.

—Depende —Con delicadeza cogió otro trozo de magdalena. Sasuke ya se había comido cuatro—. Si tengo un concierto pronto o una grabación, puedo llegar a hacer ocho horas al día —Giró la cabeza hacia él—. Si viviéramos juntos te volvería loco.

Garantizado.

A Sasuke el corazón le dio otro enorme vuelco en el pecho ante la idea de compartir la vida con aquella mujer. A este paso iba a tener un infarto.

—Mira —Ella le tendió la mano y él se la cogió—. Mira mis callos. Me ha sorprendido que no dijeras nada cuando te tocaba la cara.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mano, delicada y de largos dedos, intentando averiguar de qué le estaba hablando. Y entonces los vio, unos callos circulares y diminutos en las yemas de los dedos. Eran callos por el arpa, increíblemente bonitos.

—Yo tengo la piel bastante curtida, cariño. Tus callos tendrían que ser más grandes para que yo los notara. Mira, toca los míos —Le llevó la mano a la zona entre el pulgar y el índice de la mano derecha, a la piel en la que había una gruesa cicatriz.

—Oh, Dios —La expresión de Sakura mostró tanta alarma como cautela—. ¿Cómo te la has hecho?

—Cuando empezamos a entrenar con armas cortas, se nos forman callos. Estas armas tienen un retroceso muy grande. Cuando disparamos, la mano absorbe la energía cinética. Se forma una buena ampolla en la parte de la mano donde el arma tiene más impacto. La ampolla sangra y se abre todas las noches porque disparamos cientos de rondas al día. Miles a la semana. Al final la ampolla cicatriza formando un callo bastante grande. Es como la medalla de honor de un tirador.

¿Lo notas?

—Le ofreció la mano izquierda, tocándola ligeramente para dejarle saber que la mano estaba allí.

Ella también le recorrió con delicadeza aquella mano.

—Tienes las mismas cicatrices en esta mano.

¿Eres zurdo o diestro?

—Da la casualidad de que soy diestro, pero eso no significa nada. Al disparar no puedes decantarte por una mano. ¿Qué pasaría si estás en medio de un tiroteo y te hieren la mano buena?

Tenemos que ser capaces de disparar con ambas y practicamos con ambas.

Sakura le frotó aquella zona de las manos.

—Debe haber dolido.

Una barbaridad, pensó.

—Un poco, al principio —se permitió admitir.

Ella se sonrió.

—Otra cosa que tenemos en común. Los callos —Le soltó las manos y él, al instante, echó de menos aquel contacto, como si se hubiera apagado la luz—. Por favor ¿me dices dónde está la leche?

Le asustaba que su contacto pudiera afectarle tanto. Pensaba en cuanto le gustaría quedarse así para siempre, a su lado, en la luminosa y tranquila mañana, bebiendo café y hablando. Y también pensaba que si tuviera un mínimo de sentido común, se metería en el SUV y se largaría a toda velocidad. ¿Qué le había preguntado? Ah, sí. Donde estaba la leche.

—Bravo rojo, once —dijo él, distraído.

—¿Perdona? —Sakura giró la cabeza hacia él con tanta rapidez que gruesas y suaves hebras de cabello ardiente se enredaron en la cremallera de la sudadera del chándal. La exuberante boca formó una O.

—Lo siento —Qué idiota era. Había hablado sin pensar—. Lo siento, cariño. Es el lenguaje de los francotiradores. La leche est…

Un momento, pensó él, mientras con cuidado desenredaba el pelo de la cremallera antes de que pudiera lastimarla. Tenía que pensar en esto con detenimiento.

El trabajo de Sasuke en la marina era quebrantar a hombres fuertes y duros, machacarlos hasta hacerlos papilla, arrebatarles la confianza en sí mismos, reducirlos a nada. Para quedarse allá no podían ser intimidados, y si lo eran, estaban fuera. Sasuke había sido la peor pesadilla de los reclutas porque sabía muy bien que se enfrentarían a cosas terribles en la batalla, peores incluso que las más terribles que él pudiera ponerles en el camino.

Hacer trabajar a los hombres hasta hacerlos sangrar en los campos de entrenamientos para que no sangraran en combate no era agradable. Había sido amenazado de muerte tres veces por hombres que estaban desesperados por entrar en los Teams, pero que se habían desplomado bajo su presión brutal e implacable.

Sasuke había visto a hombres buenos, hombres fuertes, que al final habían abandonado su ambición más alta, su sueño más querido, porque él les había exigido casi lo imposible y no pudieron hacerlo. Sasuke no estaba particularmente orgulloso de ello, pero era lo que hacía. Era un experto en hombres que se venían abajo hasta tocar fondo. El que se levantaran era problema de ellos, pero si lo hacían, eran inquebrantables.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer lo contrario, de darle a esa maravillosa mujer un poco de confianza en sí misma, enseñarle a enfrentarse a su mundo de oscuridad un poco mejor. Ella no se las apañaba bien con su ceguera. Él podía ayudarla.

—Oye, cariño —Acercó más su silla a ella—. Cuando los soldados observan algo en su campo de acción, necesitan un lenguaje para decir a los demás lo que ven. Tienen que dar la información rápido y ha de ser correcta. Así que hemos ideado un código que permite que un compañero sepa exactamente donde está algo. La cosa va así. Imagínate un edificio, cualquier edificio. Imagínatelo en la cabeza.

—Vale —Sakura cerró los ojos al concentrarse. Sonrió—. La casa de la abuela en Irlanda.

—¿Cuánto pisos tiene?

—Tres. Mis abuelos tenían once hijos. Mi prima segunda Kurenai la transformó el año pasado en una pensión de mucho éxito. Pasé mucho tiempo allí cuando era niña. Siempre había reuniones familiares. Reuniones grandes y ruidosas, donde todos cantábamos y bailábamos.

Sasuke intentó imaginarse grandes y ruidosas reuniones familiares con canciones y bailes, y fracasó. Él había crecido con un padre triste y borracho y una madre que los había abandonado cuando él tenía ocho años.

—¿Tenías tu propio dormitorio?

—No. Siempre dormía con las dos hijas mayores de Matsuri, Hikaru y Tayuya.

—¿Dónde estaba tu dormitorio?

—En el tercer piso. Mirando a la fachada, la ventana de la esquina derecha.

—Bien. Lo primero que necesitas es un sistema de puntos de referencia para un edificio. Lo llamamos reloj de color. Cada lado del edificio tiene un código de colores. Delante es blanco, detrás es negro, el lado izquierdo es rojo y el derecho verde. ¿Puedes repetirlo?

—Delante blanco, detrás negro, izquierda rojo y derecha verde —recitó ella de inmediato.

—Buena chica —dijo Sasuke, y ella le dirigió una sonrisa resplandeciente, complacida consigo misma.

Mierda, el corazón le volvió a dar ese enorme vuelco.

Oh, Dios.

—Empecemos otra vez. Cada piso tiene una letra y nosotros usamos términos militares. Alfa, Bravo, Charlie…

—¿Entonces yo habría estado durmiendo en Charlie verde?

—¡Eh! Tú ya sabes esto. Así que has estado en la marina y no me lo has dicho. Eso es contrario a las reglas —Sasuke lo dijo en un tono de sospecha bastante exagerado, y Sakura se puso a reír a carcajadas.

—No creo que pudiera estar en la marina. ¿Se puede estar en la marina si no se puede nadar?

—Es un poco difícil —le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios—. Pero eres lista y valiente. Si alguien puede hacerlo, yo apostaría por ti.

—Ah, Sasuke Uchiha, en verdad tienes un Ego muy grande—Le puso la mano en el brazo, algo que él ya empezaba a reconocer como su modo de orientarse. De tener una referencia del entorno a través de él—. Pero bendito seas por ello, mi muchacho.

—No, no, tienes talento —A Sasuke le encantaba todo aquello. El tierno coqueteo, la sensación de poder ayudarla a ganar confianza en sí misma. La sensación de que ella dependiera de él para algo en lo que podía ayudarla—. Bien, ahora escucha. Digamos que hablamos de una superficie, como esta mesa. Debajo de la mesa es Alfa. La mesa en sí misma es Bravo, encima de la mesa es Charlie. Ahora vamos a otro reloj, esta vez uno de verdad. Imagínate la superficie de la mesa como la esfera del reloj. Cogiéndote a ti como punto de referencia, donde tú estás son las seis, el otro lado de la mesa son las doce, a tu derecha son las tres y a tu izquierda…

—Las nueve —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como gravándoselo dentro—. Vale, empecemos de nuevo. ¿Dónde está la leche?

—Bravo rojo once —dijo él, y la mano de ella fue directa al cartón de leche.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh, Dios mío! —El rostro de Sakura se iluminó cuando cogió la caja de cartón. No había otra descripción para definirlo, simplemente brilló llena de orgullo, y encantada y sorprendida—.

¡Otra vez!

¡Dime algo más que pueda encontrar!

—La cafetera Bravo verde tres.

Ella tendió la mano hacia la cafetera y Sasuke se las arregló para girar el asa hacia ella para que no se quemara, maldiciéndose por no haberlo previsto. Mierda, él siempre estudiaba las cosas detenidamente, yendo con varios movimientos de adelanto, pero Sakura consumía una gran parte de su raciocinio.

—¡Bingo! —exclamó ella, cogiéndola.

—Espera, cariño, deja que te sirva —Había límites en lo que iba a dejar que hiciera. Que se derramara café hirviendo en el regazo no estaba en el programa. Mientras ella bebía, Sasuke observaba los pensamientos que le pasaban por la cabeza al darse cuenta de todas las nuevas posibilidades. Palpó el platito, colocó con delicadeza la taza encima y se giró hacia él con los enormes ojos brillando.

—Otra vez —susurró ella.

—Magdalenas. Bravo blanco doce.

Magdalenas, comprobado. Azúcar, comprobado. Tortilla, comprobado. El tenedor de él, comprobado. El tenedor de ella, comprobado. Abarcaron todos los objetos de la mesa.

Por fin, Sakura se recostó en la silla con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

—Es genial —dijo—. Ahora inténtalo tú —Con la mano izquierda fue subiendo por su brazo derecho y se detuvo, colocándosela en el hombro y dándole un suave masaje—. Charlie rojo.

Sasuke colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

—Ya está —indicó con voz ronca.

Sakura subió poco a poco la mano derecha por el otro brazo hasta el hombro.

—Charlie verde.

Ella lo abrazaba con torpeza, inclinada hacia delante en la silla. Sasuke la levantó y la sentó a horcajadas encima de él.

Estuvieron sentados en silencio durante un momento, amoldándose a las sensaciones de estar ella sobre él, de las manos de Sasuke descansando sin apretar en la pequeña cintura. El cabello cayó sobre los brazos de él en una brillante cascada. Sasuke la observó con atención. Ella miraba hacia delante, al nivel de la barbilla. Su aliento le besaba el cuello. Sus manos le acariciaban los hombros, poco a poco, conociéndole una vez más a través del contacto.

Sakura, despacio, se inclinó hacia delante hasta que con la frente le tocó la barbilla, moviendo el rostro de un lado a otro como si pudiera llegar a conocerlo a través de la piel. Luego giró un poco la cabeza para besarle en la mandíbula. Exactamente en el lugar donde estaba la fea cicatriz, y luego apartó la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada ciega.

A Sasuke se le encogió el corazón. No era posible confundir la expresión de Sakura, una mezcla de admiración y afecto. Ni siquiera intentó mentirse a sí mismo sobre ello porque era la primera vez que una mujer lo miraba así.

Las mujeres lo miraban con dos expresiones, repulsión o lujuria. Nunca un término medio, y desde luego nunca algo parecido a lo que veía ahora mismo en la cara de Sakura.

Ella bajó poco a poco la mano derecha por el pecho hasta posarla sobre el corazón. Un corazón que latía con rapidez bajo la mano femenina, como el de alguien con fibrilación, a punto de un infarto.

Sasuke era un atleta, lo había sido toda la vida. Tenía un pulso lento, de sesenta y cinco latidos, pero ahora no. Ahora el corazón le latía el triple de rápido, con las pulsaciones retumbando por todo el cuerpo, enloquecidas.

Él era un hombre cuyo ritmo cardíaco bajaba de velocidad en situaciones de peligro, como el de una cobra. El corazón no le palpitaba así ni bajo fuego enemigo.

—Tu corazón —Lo rozó—. Charlie blanco —dijo en voz baja. Las comisuras de la boca se le curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba. Tenía que estar dándose cuenta de hasta qué punto le afectaba.

Ella alzó la mirada y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, llenando el horizonte de él, hasta que no pudo ver nada más. Hasta que no pudo pensar en nada más excepto en aquel rostro encantador.

—Oh, Sasuke —susurró ella, con la mano sobre su corazón.

Fue demasiado para Sasuke, le desbordó. No tenía nombre para lo que estaba pasando dentro de él y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante Sakura. ¿Cómo podía enfrentarse a la suave expresión de su rostro, a aquella sonrisa que era sólo para él, a la evidente ternura de su voz?

Estaba empezando a temblar y se aterrorizó. Tenía que cambiar esto a algo que reconociera y tenía que hacerlo ya, si no volaría en pedazos. Tenía que reducirlo a algo a lo que pudiera enfrentarse.

Lujuria. Podía hacer que fuera lujuria.

No lo que veía en la cara de ella.

La cogió con fuerza, quitándole a propósito toda suavidad al contacto. Le aferró el pelo con la mano, y tirando con brusquedad de ella, la besó. Le devoró la boca con desesperación, le metió la lengua hasta el fondo, inclinándola para un ataque lo más duro y profundo posible, aunque sabía que le arañaría la piel con la de él aún más áspera por la barba.

No le importaba. Sólo quería estar dentro de ella.

Separó la boca y la miró, la cabeza un poco echada hacia atrás por su propia mano y una vena que le latía en el cuello blanco y esbelto. Sakura tenía los labios mojados e hinchados, los ojos muy abiertos y desenfocados, y un rubor de excitación en los pómulos. Sasuke le quitó el suéter por la cabeza, con brusquedad, en un movimiento deliberado para tenerla desnuda lo más rápido posible, no para excitarla. No llevaba sujetador. Bien. Sasuke la alzó, dejándola de pie el tiempo suficiente para abrirle los vaqueros y quitárselos junto con las bragas.

Sakura se quedó allí quieta, como una muñequita, con la mirada ciega fija por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Desnudarse para él no era ningún problema porque no se había molestado en ponerse ropa interior. Lo único que tenía que hacer era bajar la cremallera de la sudadera y bajarse los pantalones del chándal. Lo hacía todo con una mano, porque la otra estaba deslizándose entre las piernas de ella, separando los suaves pliegues de carne, explorando.

Si no estaba mojada, la cosa no iba a funcionar. Pero —¡Sii!— lo estaba. No tanto como le habría gustado, pero tendría que bastar porque si no la penetraba ahora mismo, primero le explotaría la cabeza y luego la polla, e incluso tal vez se quemaría por combustión espontánea por el calor que de repente le inundaba como un fuego incontrolado.

Acabar de desnudarse le llevó sólo unos segundos y luego la levantó del suelo con un brazo.

Con la otra mano mantenía separada la polla del estómago mientras colocaba a Sakura sobre él.

Gimió cuando, con un solo movimiento, todo su Bravo blanco empinado se deslizó duro y rápido en el Bravo blanco suave y mojado de ella.

Sasuke estaba jadeando, sudando y con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Casi fuera de control. Sakura debería estar asustada —algo profundo y oscuro la acechaba en lo más profundo de la consciencia que tenía el color y la forma de un hombre descontrolado— pero por algún motivo extraño no lo estaba.

La forma en que la sujetaba no era dolorosa, no hacía que se sintiera en peligro, era más bien una sensación de deseo ardiente, increíblemente erótico en sí mismo. Nunca la habían deseado así.

La había besado como si fuera a morirse si no lo hacía. Le temblaban las manos. Sakura no creía que las manos de un pistolero experimentado, de un guerrero, temblaran en muchas ocasiones.

Y eso se lo hacía ella. Ella, Sakura Haruno, arpista y cantante muy formal, hacía que ese hombre increíblemente fuerte y duro se estremeciera y perdiera el control.

Sakura podía llegar a afectar a la gente. Antes, cuando veía, se daba cuenta que entre la audiencia siempre había a quien se le escapaban las lágrimas al oír su música. Sobre todo mujeres, en las baladas del amor encontrado y el amor perdido, pero también algunos hombres. Hombres que probablemente tenían ascendencia irlandesa, embrujados por el dolor y la tragedia de otros irlandeses que se filtraba por la belleza embrujadora de la música celta. De todos modos era la música la que los afectaba, no ella.

A Sasuke lo afectaba ella, como mujer. Era embriagador y emocionante. Por primera vez desde el accidente se sintió poderosa, capaz de coger al hombre más fuerte que había conocido en su vida y reducirlo a un ser sudoroso y tembloroso.

Estaban desnudos, y él metido dentro de ella hasta el fondo. Dolía justo un poco. Ella se había excitado al tocarlo. Era tan emocionante tener la libertad de recorrer todo aquel cuerpo enorme y fuerte. Él no podía haberlo dejado más claro, ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con él. Y se había excitado.

De todos modos, era tan grande y la había penetrado con tanta rapidez que se sentía un poco incómoda. Sasuke pareció entenderlo, porque no se movía. Estaban allí sentados como un dibujo erótico viviente, pensó.

—Dios estás tan apretada —murmuró él, con aquella voz profunda y un poco ronca retumbando, abrasando—. No me atrevo a moverme. No quiero hacerte daño.

Sakura se meneó, estaba un poco incómoda, un poco… no. La abrazaba con fuerza y ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello, dejando las manos colgando por detrás. Poco a poco, con cuidado, le tocó los músculos de la espalda, excitándose una vez más con su tamaño y su fuerza. Dejó que las manos recorrieran los profundos huecos de la espina dorsal, los omoplatos, la nuca y el pelo.

Con indecisión, maldiciéndose por su torpeza, Sakura buscó la boca de él. Cuando la encontró, se dejó caer sobre él, aturdida por el placer cuando Sasuke tomó el mando del beso metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo. Dios, era tan apasionante. Lo agarró por la nuca cuando él apartó la boca, ladeó la cabeza y volvió a besarla, tan profundamente que fue como si cayera en un interminable y dulcísimo templo de placer.

Sakura estaba tan cautivada por el beso que le costó unos momentos darse cuenta que él se movía dentro de ella con breves golpes rítmicos. No le dolía nada. Tal vez Sasuke había esperado hasta notar que estaba más mojada. La conocía mejor de lo que se conocía ella a sí misma. Porque desde luego la cosa funcionaba muy bien.

Aunque técnicamente ella estaba encima, no tenía que hacer nada, sólo abrazarlo mientras élla besaba y le hacía el amor.

Las embestidas fueron haciéndose poco a poco más profundas, más duras. Sasuke seguía sujetándole las caderas con las manos. Cuando él se arqueó hacia arriba, le pareció como si llegara hasta las zonas más profundas de su cuerpo, donde había puntos de placer que nunca hubiera imaginado. Oh, Dios, el placer era electrizante. Él la sujetaba con fuerza y cada vez se arqueaba con más fuerza, con embestidas aún más duras. Sakura gimió mientras se besaban, incapaces de hablar, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de pensar.

Ahora estaba tan mojada que hacían ruidos, ruidos embarazosos cuando sus caderas se encontraban. Ella soltaba un pequeño gruñido con cada embestida, como si se convulsionara. Eran el contrapunto a los gruñidos bajos de él. Esto era sexo puro y duro, en su aspecto más básico, más animal.

Se le estaba haciendo difícil mantener los labios pegados a los de él. Las embestidas la movían con fuerza arriba y abajo. Y aunque estaba muy mojada, debía haber fricción ya que había un calor enorme allí donde estaban unidos.

Sasuke apartó una mano de la cadera y la deslizó hacia donde ella estaba completamente abierta rodeándole la erección, haciendo avanzar un dedo áspero y lleno de callos hasta que la tocó…allí.

Sakura soltó un grito, con el cuerpo tensado alrededor de él. Cuando empezaron las intensas contracciones, los movimientos de él fueron más duros, más profundos, manteniéndola en un delicado equilibrio entre el placer y el dolor. El clímax fue interminable haciendo que el mundo desapareciera. Sakura sólo era consciente de Sasuke moviéndose dentro de ella, con fuerza y rapidez, clavándole los dedos en las caderas, devorándole la boca.

Cuando creyó que ya no podría resistir más, cuando estaba laxa por el agotamiento, él se hinchó dentro de ella y con un grito llegó al orgasmo, vaciándose con ferocidad en sus profundidades.

Parecía imposible, pero Sakura sintió las intensas contracciones de otro clímax. La sensación era tan intensa que se puso a llorar, hundiendo la cara en su cuello cuando el organismo asumió el control. Sakura siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, incluso mientras él mismo llegaba al orgasmo, dejándola resbaladiza y suave con el semen.

A ambos les llevó bastante tiempo tranquilizarse. Cuando Sakura pudo por fin respirar otra vez, pensar otra vez, se dio cuenta que se había desplomado sobre Sasuke, pegajosa y mojada. Las lágrimas le bañaban las mejillas, y estaba cubierta de sudor, no sabía si era suyo o de él ya que estaba pegada al cuerpo del hombre y tenía tanto la ingle como el sexo mojados por la excitación y el semen.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa, se secó los ojos con el hombro desnudo de Sasuke y se apartó.

—Ruego a Dios que esas lágrimas sean de alegría —retumbó la voz de él por encima de su cabeza.

—Sí —Sakura sorbió por la nariz con muy poca elegancia—. Todo ha sido, um, bastante intenso.

—Sí, lo ha sido.

Por increíble que pareciera, Sasuke todavía estaba duro dentro de ella. No de acero como antes, pero desde luego estaba erecto. Ella se contoneó y notó la oleada de sangre recorriendo el pene.

Inspiró profundamente.

—Espero que esto no signifique que estás preparado para la tercera ronda, porque estoy segura que yo no.

Silencio. Ella alzó la mirada.

—¿Sasuke?

Era horrible no ver la expresión de alguien.

La abrazó un momento, le dio un beso en la cabeza y suspiró al levantarla.

—Puedo esperar. ¡Eh!, despacio.

Las piernas de Sakura se tambalearon al intentar mantenerse en pie. Se habría caído si él no la hubiera sujetado. Un segundo más tarde, Sakura estaba en sus brazos camino del cuarto de baño.

Sasuke mantuvo un brazo alrededor de ella mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente de la ducha. El calor y el vapor iban llenando el pequeño baño. Poco después, Sasuke le pasaba una manopla caliente por todo el cuerpo, incluyendo entre las piernas.

Ya la habían lavado antes, en el hospital, pero esto era completamente diferente. No era impersonal, un trabajo que alguien tenía que hacer. De vez en cuando Sasuke se inclinaba hacia ella para besarla en la mejilla, en la oreja, en la punta de la nariz. Era mucho, mucho más agradable que ser lavada por una enfermera. La tapó con una toalla caliente que debía haber puesto sobre el radiador y la secó con delicadeza.

—Espera un segundo, cariño —dijo él la dejó. La puerta del baño se abrió y se cerró, dejando entrar un remolino de aire más frío. Un segundo más tarde él había vuelto con la ropa y la ayudó a vestirse.

Sasuke aclaró la manopla y ella le oyó lavarse con energía y el susurro de la tela al vestirse. La acercó a él y la abrazó y Sakura se apoyó en él, la mar de contenta. Podría quedarse así para siempre.

No había demonios en ninguna parte de la casa ni en su cabeza, sólo el cálido brillo de la felicidad.

Inspiró y se armó de valor. El sexo había sido ardiente y salvaje, pero esto también era tan agradable. ¿A él también le gustaba esto, la dulzura y la paz, o sólo estaba allí por el sexo? No había más que una manera de averiguarlo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás aunque no pudiera verlo.

—¿Puedes-puedes quedarte todo el día?

—Oh, sí —La profunda voz era baja y suave—. Intenta echarme. Pero tengo que ir a correr.

¿Tienes un juego de llaves que puedas darme y así no tendrás que ir a abrir la puerta cuando vuelva?

—Hay uno en un cuenco de cristal en el aparador a la derecha de la entrada. Mientras tanto yo practicaré.

—De acuerdo. Te guiaré hasta donde está Inner y luego me iré a correr. Volveré dentro de una o dos horas.

Sakura sonrió. Un domingo con Inner y Sasuke. Como decía la canción, ¿quién podría pedir algo más?.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, review?.


End file.
